Code: Afterwards
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: Years after Lyoko, the group deals with what adulthood and life is like after XANA, they'll deal with marriage, kids, jobs, and much more! J/A, Y/U, O/S, OC's/OC's
1. Chapter 1, Fifteen Years later

(I don't own any brands, names, or anything like that, but I do own Chase, Jennifer, Miranda, Rebecca, Dylan, and Alexandr)

(Fifteen years after the events of Lyoko)

/New York City, United States of America/

/July 7th, 2020/

/A group of people was sitting in a hospital waiting room, one man was walking back and forth across the room/

"Jeremie, take it easy" said Chase

/Jeremie looked at Chase with worry/

"But what if she-" said Jeremie

"Jeremie just relax, she's a tough woman and she'll get through this" said Jennifer

/Jeremie smiled/

"Yeah, yeah I'm just over reacting" said Jeremie

"Do you ever not?" asked Yumi

/The group chuckled as a doctor walked in/

"Aelita Belpois?" asked the doctor

/The group stood up and Jeremie walked to the doctor/

"Congratulations, you're the father of a baby girl" said the doctor with a smile

/Jeremie went wide eyed and stumbled backwards a little/

"Hey? You alright Jeremie?" asked Dylan with a grin

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I think I am" said Jeremie

"Do you want to go and meet your new daughter?" asked the doctor

/Jeremie nodded/

"We'll give you and Aelita a few minutes alone Jeremie" said Sissi

/Jeremie smiled and walked out of the door with the doctor/

/Aelita was holding her new baby girl when she saw Jeremie walk in/

"Jeremie" said Aelita

/Jeremie slowly walked to Aelita, he could see that she had a look of pure exhaustion/

"Are you alright?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, you want to meet your daughter?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie smiled as Aelita handed him the baby girl, he grabbed the girl and looked at her/

"She's got your eyes" said Jeremie

/Aelita smirked/

"Yeah, I noticed" said Aelita

/Jeremie sat down in a chair next to Aelita's bed/

"How was it?" asked Jeremie

"Don't ask" said Aelita

"Did you think of any names?" asked Jeremie

"Yep, have you?" asked Aelita

"Yes I have, do you think Amanda sounds good?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita had a look of thought/

"No, how about Sharon?" asked Aelita

"Um, nah, how about Jessica?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita was about to say something as the rest of the group walked in/

"Good job Aelita" said Yumi

/Aelita smiled as the group looked at the baby girl/

"She got a name yet?" asked Dylan

"We were just thinking about that" said Jeremie

"How about 'Little Ass Kicker'?" asked Chase

/The group laughed/

"Good nickname" said Ulrich

/Alexandr picked her up and held her/

"She's pretty" said Alexandr

"Thanks" said Aelita

/Alexandr handed the baby to Chase/

"She looks like when Wendy was born" said Chase

"I know, they do look alike" said Jennifer

"So names?" asked Odd

"Yeah, how about Jessica?" asked Jeremie

"No way" said Aelita

"Maybe Kylie?" asked Rebecca

/Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other/

"I like that" said Jeremie

"Yeah, Kylie Belpois" said Aelita

/Chase handed baby Kylie to Aelita/

"We'll call her Kylie" said Jeremie

"That's a sweet name" said Sissi

"Go get Wendy and James, they'll want to meet their new cousin" said Aelita

/Chase nodded and walked out of the room/

/Twelve year old James Enheart and his ten year old sister Wendy were playing in the hospital kids room when Chase walked in/

"Is my cousin here yet?" asked Wendy

/Chase smiled/

"Yes honey, you want to meet Kylie?" asked Chase

"They named her Kylie? That's dumb" said James

"That's what your cousin Thomas thought when we named you James" said Chase

/James smiled/

"Can I go meet her now?!" asked Wendy

"Yes honey, follow me and I'll show you" said Chase

/Wendy's face lit up with happiness as she and James followed Chase out of the room/

/Aelita and Jeremie got their picture taken with Kylie/

"Aw, that's going in the photo album" said Rebecca

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled as Chase and James walked into the room, Wendy basically ran in and stopped in front of Aelita's bed/

"Can I see my cousin now?!" asked Wendy

/Aelita smiled and showed Kylie to Wendy, she grinned and looked at James/

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You owe me ten bucks!" said Wendy

"She looks nothing like you!" said James

"A bets a bet!" said Wendy

"What are you two talking about?" asked Jeremie

"I made a bet with him that if my cousin looked anything like me, then he'll give me ten dollars" said Wendy

/James grumbled to himself as he pulled out his wallet, he got ten dollars out and handed it to Wendy/

"Pleasure doing business with you" said Wendy

"Whatever" said James

/The group laughed/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\FOUR DAYS LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Aelita sat in her wheelchair while holding Kylie and being pushed by Jeremie, the group was walking with them to their cars/

"She's so cute!" said Aelita

"I know, I'm so proud of you Aelita!" said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled as the group got to Jeremie's car/

"We'll meet you at your house" said Dylan

/Jeremie and Chase helped Aelita into the backseat and put Kylie in a baby carrier, then the group walked to their cars as Jeremie got in the driver seat of his/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Welcome to New York

/Jeremie parked the car in front of his house in Brooklyn, he helped Aelita out of the car as the rest of the group parked in front of their house/

"This'll be good" said Jeremie

/The group got out of their cars and walked to the porch where Jeremie and Aelita were/

"Aw, Kylie's so cute" said Wendy

"She's a baby, they all look the same" said James

/Wendy rolled her eyes/

"So did you guys get everything you need?" asked Ulrich

"Yes Ulrich, we've got it under control" said Aelita

"Alright" said Ulrich

"Well come on in, we shouldn't stand out here" said Aelita

/The group walked into Jeremie and Aelita's house, they sat on the couch or the floor as Aelita sat in a chair with Kylie/

"I still can't believe that I'm an uncle" said Chase

"You'll get used to it" said Aelita

"I know, if you got used to Wendy and James then I'll get used to Kylie" said Chase

"Good" said Aelita

/James and Wendy walked and sat next to Yumi and Ulrich/

"So did you guys hear about what's going on in Iraq?" asked Odd

"Yeah, military coup and the government is in hiding" said James

"Damn, and we actually were warming up to each other" said Yumi

"What happened to the president?" asked Dylan

"Executed by firing squad" said Chase

/Dylan groaned/

"Jesus" said Dylan

"What's the US response to all of that?" asked Jeremie

"If they attack US personal, or US allied personal, then we go in and kick both of their asses" said Chase

"So like anyone in NATO?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, it'll be seen as an act of war" said Rebecca

"They won't try it, but I've been wrong before" said Chase

"Yes, yes you have" said Ulrich

"Funny" said Chase

"Didn't the Iranians say anything about it?" asked Yumi

/Chase and Dylan went wide eyed and looked at her/

"They didn't just say anything, they invaded Iraq" said Dylan

"Seriously?! When did that happen?" asked Yumi

"A few days ago" said Chase

/Odd went wide eyed and walked in front of Chase/

"Uh, something wrong?" asked Chase

"YOUR EYES ARE DIFFERENT COLORS!" said Odd

/The rest of the group besides Jennifer, James, Wendy, Dylan, and Rebecca went wide eyed/

"Blue and green!" said Odd

"Don't even tell me that you didn't notice for seventeen years" said Chase

"ITS BEEN LIKE THAT FOR THAT LONG?!" asked Sissi

"Seriously? You never saw this for seventeen years?" asked Chase

"No, we never noticed!" said Ulrich

"I have the same thing" said Dylan

/Everyone looked at Dylan, their eyes widened again/

"Its called Heterochromia, and we both have it" said Dylan

"How did we not notice this for over fifteen years?" asked Jeremie

"Who knows" said Chase

"We've had it for our entire lives" said Dylan

"You're kidding!" said Yumi

/Chase and Dylan groaned/

"Seventeen years! And you never noticed!" said Chase

"I'll admit, I don't feel very perceptive right now" said Odd

"I don't blame you" said Rebecca

"So did your parents react to this Jeremie?" asked Yumi

"They're just happy that I developed a life outside of computers" said Jeremie

/The group laughed/

"Life outside of computers? Yeah, sure" said Aelita

"I did!" said Jeremie

"If you say so" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie stared at each other until they both started laughing/

"You two are just like when you were at Kadic" said Yumi

"Maybe" said Aelita

/Aelita handed Kylie to Miranda, then Miranda sat next to Alexandr/

"Aw" said Miranda

"She's cute" said Alexandr

"Thanks" said Aelita

/Miranda looked at Alexandr/

"What?" asked Alexandr

"We should try and have a baby soon" said Miranda

/Alexandr lost a little color in his face/

"Uh- You- and I? Uh, you- wha?" asked Alexandr

/Miranda giggled as she handed Kylie to Wendy/

"She's so cute!" said Wendy

"I guess" said James

"You know James, when you were born you were so small that we called you 'peanut'" said Jennifer

/The group laughed as James blushed/

"Alright, I think I should stop embarrassing James for now" said Jennifer

"So how do you guys like America?" asked Chase

"Its pretty good, but there's no way I'm driving in this city" said Ulrich

"I don't blame you, its worse than back in Chicago" said Chase

"Its still not as bad as in Kyoto or Tokyo" said Yumi

"I've seen it, and you're right" said Chase

/Kylie made a gurgling sound, then vomited on Wendy/

"EW!" shouted Wendy

/Wendy got up and handed Kylie to Jeremie/

"Sorry about that" said Jeremie

"Its not your fault, but I liked this shirt!" said Wendy

"I'll help you clean that off" said Jennifer

/Jennifer and Wendy walked into the bathroom/

"That was disgusting" said James

"You and Wendy did that all the time after you were born, the mustang never did smell the same afterwards" said Chase

"And I'm not hungry anymore" said Yumi

/The group laughed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Chapter 3, Babysitting and a close call

/THREE WEEKS LATER/

/Jeremie and Aelita were getting ready to head to work/

"So who's babysitting for us?" asked Jeremie

"Dylan and Rebecca" said Aelita

"Really? Do they know how to take care of a baby?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita walked to Jeremie and hugged him/

"Jeremie relax, we're parents now and we have to be expected to leave our daughter with other people sometimes" said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief/

"You're right, I guess I'm just overreacting" said Jeremie

"Do you ever not?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie grunted and kissed Aelita/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/TWENTY MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/

/Jeremie heard a knock on his door/

"I'll get it" said Jeremie

/Jeremie walked to the door and opened it, he saw Dylan and Rebecca/

"Hey guys" said Jeremie

"Hi Einstein" said Rebecca

/Jeremie, Rebecca, and Dylan walked inside as Aelita walked out of their bedroom/

"So are you sure this isn't a problem?" asked Aelita

"Its nothing we can't handle princess" said Dylan

/Aelita smiled/

"Thanks guys" said Aelita

"No problem, see you later" said Rebecca

/Jeremie and Aelita kissed Kylie who was in a baby carrier, then they handed her to Rebecca and Dylan who waived and walked to their car, Aelita and Jeremie smiled at each other then got in their car and drove away/

"Alright, so what should we do with Kylie?" asked Dylan

"Um, how about we take her to Chase and Jennifer's house? They can help us watch her" said Rebecca

"Sounds like a plan" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled at each other as Dylan started driving to Chase and Jennifer's house/

\/\/\/\/\AT CHASE AND JENNIFER'S HOUSE/\/\/\/\/\/

/Wendy walked into her house with her boyfriend to see Chase sitting on the couch with James/

"Hello Wendy, I thought you were at the library?" asked Chase calmly

/Wendy lost the color in her face as James walked behind Wendy's boyfriend/

"So, what's your name?" asked James

"Henry" said Henry

"Well Henry, when did you start dating my sister?" asked James

"Um, a few days ago" said Henry

"Why did you try and sneak him into the house, Wendy?" asked Chase

"Uh, I just wanted to show him my room daddy" said Wendy

/Chase smirked and got up, he stood in front of Wendy and Henry/

"Alright, why should you date my daughter?" asked Chase

/Henry was about to say something, but Dylan and Rebecca entered and cut him off/

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" asked Chase

"We just came to visit" said Rebecca

"Why is Kylie with you?" asked Wendy

"Jeremie and Aelita had to go to work today because of the holiday rush" said Dylan

"What? Its a Saturday!" said James

"Yeah, but they'll be alright in that skyscraper they work in" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked around/

"Where's Jennifer?" asked Rebecca

"She went grocery shopping" said Chase

"Ah" said Rebecca

/Dylan saw Henry next to Wendy/

"Who's this kid?" asked Dylan

"That Dylan, is the kid who wants to go out with my daughter" said Chase

/Dylan had a look of surprise, then he walked and stood next to Chase/

"You want to date my niece?" asked Dylan

"Yes sir" said Henry

/Wendy groaned as Chase and Dylan looked at each other, then back to Henry/

"Why should I let you date my little girl?" asked Chase

"Daddy!" said Wendy

/Henry looked at Chase/

"I really like Wendy, a lot" said Henry

"You've only been dating her for what? Three days?" asked Chase

"Four days, sir" said Henry

/Chase made a frown and stood next to Henry/

"Huh, good lord" said Chase slowly

/Chase looked at Wendy who had a blush/

"Well, are you going out today?" asked Chase

"What?" asked Wendy

"I'm giving you permission, so are you going out today?" asked Chase

"Yes sir" said Henry

"Well I hope you two have fun" said Chase

/Chase looked at Henry/

"Just remember though, if you break my daughter's heart then I'll break your legs" said Chase

/Henry nodded, albeit with a little bit of fear/

"Now, you better show her a good time" said Dylan

/Henry and Wendy locked hands/

"Bye daddy" said Wendy

"See you later honey" said Chase

/Wendy smiled and led Henry out of the house/

"Huh, that was something" said Rebecca

/Chase heard a knock on the door/

"I got it" said James

/James walked to the door, he opened it and saw Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Sissi/

"Hi everyone" said Chase

"Hey" said everyone

/Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Sissi sat down on the couch/

"Is that Kylie?" asked Sissi

"Yeah, Jeremie and Aelita wanted us to babysit for them" said Rebecca

"Where'd they go?" asked Ulrich

"They had to go and help out at where they work" said Dylan

"The computer company? Why did they get called in there?" asked Odd

"Who knows" said Rebecca

/Chase turned on the TV and put it on the news, it showed a skyscraper and it had a massive hole on the front doors with fire all around it/

"Oh my god!" said Chase

/The group gasped as they read the news headline, 'America Under Attack: Terrorist attack on corporate skyscraper'/

"Wait a minute, that's where Jeremie and Aelita work at!" said Odd

/The group gasped as Chase got out his smartphone/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\TEN MINUTES EARLIER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Jeremie and Aelita were on their lunch break, they were sitting at a table and looking out of a window to see lower Manhattan/

"I still can't believe that I'm a father now" said Jeremie

"Same here" said Aelita

"You can't believe you're a father either?" asked Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita shared a laugh/

"Smart ass" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie smiled at each other, then a massive bang forced them to the ground/

"What was that?!" asked Aelita

/The sprinkler system went off as a man shouted to get out of the building/

"I don't know, but we got to get out of here!" said Jeremie

/Aelita nodded, then her and Jeremie got up and ran to the stairwell/

"What's going on?" asked Jeremie

"I'm not sure, but I know for a fact that it was an explosion" said a man

"Oh my god! Is this a terrorist attack?!" asked Aelita

"I don't know ma'am! We need to focus on getting out of here!" said the man

/The group of people along with Jeremie and Aelita walked down the stairwell and after a while, they got out of the building/

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/NOW/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Jeremie and Aelita were sitting on a street corner holding each other when Jeremie's phone rang, he got out his phone and looked at the caller ID/

"Its Chase" said Jeremie

"Tell him that we're alright" said Aelita

/Jeremie answered the phone/

"Hello?" asked Jeremie

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" shouted Chase

"Yeah, yeah we got out of the building" said Jeremie

"Is Aelita alright? Where is she?!" asked Chase

"She's fine, she's right here next to me" said Jeremie

/Jeremie tightened his hold on Aelita/

"Alright, do you need to go to the hospital?" asked Chase

"No, but we're coming to your house" said Jeremie

"Dylan and Rebecca already called everyone else and told them to come here" said Chase

"We're on our way" said Jeremie

/Jeremie hung up and looked at Aelita/

"Are you okay?" asked Jeremie

"I think I am" said Aelita

/Jeremie helped up Aelita and they both walked to their car/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Chapter 4, Semper Fi, do or die

/Jeremie and Aelita pulled up to Chase and Jennifer's house, they got out of their cars to see everyone running out of the house and towards them/

"Aelita!" shouted Rebecca

/Rebecca, Sissi, and Jennifer nearly tackled Aelita with a massive hug/

"Where's Kylie?" asked Aelita

/Dylan handed Kylie to Aelita, she started crying and held the baby tightly against her/

"Do you know who did the attack?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, and you'll never believe who it was" said Dylan

"Who?" asked Jeremie

"Al Qaeda affiliated people from Iran" said Dylan

"Are you serious?!" asked Jeremie

/Chase had a look of massive anger/

"Is something wrong?" asked Jennifer

"Damn right, they attack my country, they kill a dozen American citizens, and to top it off, they try and kill my sister and one of my best friends!" said Chase

"I know, but its fine now" said Miranda

"I guess" said Chase

/Chase walked to the porch/

"If the United States goes to war with Iran, then I will gladly help with it!" said Chase

/The group went wide eyed/

"Wait, I thought you were finished with the military?" asked Yumi

"I am, but if they want a war, then I will sure as hell help with sending those Iranian bastards to hell!" said Chase

/The group looked at each other with a worrying look/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ONE YEAR LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/March 17th, 2021/

/The group was inside Odd and Sissi's house/

"So when's the wedding?" asked Ulrich

"In about four months" said Sissi

"Well congratulations" said Jeremie

/Sissi and Odd smiled/

"So, did you hear?" asked Dylan

"Hear what?" asked Yumi

/Dylan sighed/

"The new Iranian government ordered the arrest or execution of all Americans in the country" said Dylan

/The group had a look of shock and anger/

"What?!" asked Jennifer

"They made a decree that its basically open season on Americans in Iran" said Dylan

"Well, that sucks" said Odd

/Chase stood up and walked to the door/

"Where are you going?" asked Ulrich

/Chase turned around and grinned/

"Looks like the ghost still has a little fight left in him" said Chase

/Dylan's eyes widened in realization/

"Oh, you wouldn't" said Dylan

"I would" said Chase

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Yumi

/Chase grinned/

"I'm going to go join the army" said Chase

/The group went wide eyed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Chapter 5, Been there, done that!

/The group stared at Chase with shock/

"Huh, you never cease to surprise people" said Odd

"I know" said Chase

"But you can't! Think about Wendy and James!" said Jennifer

"I am thinking about them, about you, and about everyone else, and I'm going to enlist" said Chase

/Jennifer grunted in anger and walked out of the room/

"I'll go and see if she's alright" said Yumi

"I'll go with" said Miranda

/Miranda and Yumi walked out of the room/

"She's pissed about this isn't she?" said Chase

"Yep" said Rebecca

"We're not very happy about it either, but its your choice" said Jeremie

"I know, and I'm sorry about this" said Chase

"You don't need to say sorry, we understand" said Dylan

"Hey, I wonder if Baseplate is still alive?" asked Odd

"Who?" asked Sissi

"A guy that me, Chase, and everyone else knew back in the day" said Dylan

"I think he's _probably_ dead" said Chase

"So you're joining the army?" asked Alexandr

"Either that or the marines, air force doesn't sound like my style" said Chase

"I know" said Odd

/Miranda and Yumi walked back into the living room/

"Jennifer needs some time alone" said Yumi

/Chase had a look of shame on his face/

"How in the hell am I going to tell Wendy and James about this?" asked Chase to himself

"I'll help you" said Rebecca

"Really?" asked Chase

"Yeah, they're our niece and nephew so we should help with this" said Ulrich

/Chase smiled/

"Thanks guys" said Chase

"No problem" said Sissi

"Me and Ulrich will go get them" said Yumi

/\/\/\/\/\/\/ONE HOUR LATER/\/\/\/\/\/

/Ulrich and Yumi walked in with Wendy and James/

"Sit down guys" said Aelita

/Wendy and James sat on the couch/

"Alright if this is something to do with the thing that happened at school, I want to be the first to say that I had nothing to do with it" lied James

/The group looked at James and Wendy/

"What is it?" asked Wendy

/Chase sighed as Jennifer walked into the room/

"Daddy is going away for a while" said Jennifer

"Going away? Where?" asked James

/Chase looked at James/

"I'm joining the army, and I'm probably heading overseas" said Chase

/James and Wendy went wide eyed/

"What?!" asked Wendy

"I said I'm joining the army" said Chase

"Why?!" asked James

"James? Please just try and understand-" said Ulrich

"Understand? Whatever" said James

/James and Wendy got up and walked out of the front door in anger/

"They are never going to forgive me for this" said Chase

"They will, sooner or later they will" said Sissi

/Jennifer walked back into the room/

"Uh, can I talk to you for a minute Chase?" asked Jennifer

/Chase looked at Jennifer and saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying/

"Sure Jenny" said Chase

/Chase got up off the couch and walked with Jennifer to the bedroom/

"What about Wendy and James?" asked Yumi

"I'll go with Jeremie and we'll talk to them" said Aelita

/Aelita handed Kylie to Rebecca, then her and Jeremie walked out of the house to see Wendy and James sitting on the porch/

"Wendy? James?" asked Jeremie

/James and Wendy turned around to see Jeremie and Aelita staring at them/

"Did dad send you?" asked James

"No, we just wanted to see if you two were alright" said Aelita

"Well, my dad is about to go god knows where, probably get killed-" said Wendy

"That isn't going to happen" said Jeremie

"You don't know that" said Wendy

/Jeremie and Aelita sighed and looked at each other, then they looked back at Wendy and James/

"Alright, I don't know what will happen, but take it from me that I know your dad will survive it" said Jeremie

"You sound like that you know for sure" said James

"We do" said Aelita

/James and Wendy looked at Jeremie and Aelita, then sighed/

"I shouldn't have went off like that" said Wendy

"He'll forgive you, its still nothing compared to when we all were in high school" said Jeremie

"What are you talking about?" asked James

"Nothing, just thinking about when we all were in high school together" said Jeremie

"You and daddy were in high school together?" asked Wendy

"Him, me, and all of your aunts and uncles were all best friends in Kadic academy, and we still are" said Aelita

"Aunt Yumi?" asked James

"Yep" said Aelita

"Uncle Odd?" asked Wendy

"Everyone that's in the living room right now" said Jeremie

/Wendy and James looked at each other with surprise, then turned back to face Jeremie and Aelita/

"What was it like back then?" asked James

"Lets just say, that we dealt with a lot more than most people deal with in a lifetime" said Aelita

/James and Wendy looked at each other again and shrugged/

/\/\/\/\/\/\INSIDE THE HOUSE\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase and Jennifer walked back into the living room with smiles/

"Wow, how did you cheer her up?" asked Odd

"I have my ways" said Chase

/James, Jeremie, Wendy, and Aelita walked back into the house/

"Daddy?" asked Wendy

"Yes honey?" asked Chase

/Wendy smiled/

"You better bring me something from wherever you end up" said Wendy

/The group laughed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. Chapter 6, Introductions

/THREE MONTHS LATER/

/The group was standing at the terminal gates in the airport, about to watch Chase go to Afghanistan/

"Its time" said Chase

/The group looked at each other, then got in a group hug with Chase in the middle/

"Uh, guys? I'm not really a hugger!" said Chase

"We know" said Miranda

/Chase shrugged as the group let go/

"You better write to us every week" said Yumi

"Or Skype if you can!" said Aelita

/Chase smirked/

"I will, and I'll be sure to tell Odd how the food is" said Chase

/The group shared a laugh as soldiers started boarding an AC-130/

"I got to go" said Chase

/Wendy, James, and Jennifer nearly tackled Chase with a hug/

"You better not end up in a body bag" said Jennifer

"Have I ever? Besides that one time?" asked Chase

/Wendy and James looked at each other with questioning looks, but they shrugged and looked back at Chase/

"We'll miss you daddy" said Wendy

"I'll miss you guys too" said Chase

"Seriously though, please don't die" said James

"I promise I won't son" said Chase

/The group gave Chase one final hug/

"I'll see you all whenever I have leave!" said Chase

/Chase and Jennifer kissed, then he turned and walked on the plane/

"He seriously better take care of himself" said Sissi

"You remember when he, Jennifer, Ulrich, and Yumi were stuck in that steam room?" asked Odd

"I do! It was so freaking hot in there!" said Yumi

/Wendy and James had confused looks, but they shrugged/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/SEVERAL HOURS LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase woke up to see his plane landing at Bagram AFB in Afghanistan/

"Hey, hey dude wake up" said a soldier

/Chase saw a soldier on the seat next to him/

"Ugh, where are we?" asked Chase

"Welcome to Bagram" said the soldier

/Chase grinned/

"What's your name soldier?" asked Chase

"Private Frank Griggs" said the soldier

/Chase and Private Griggs shook hands/

"Nice to meet you" said Chase

"Same here, what rank are you?" asked Griggs

"Captain" said Chase

"Really? Shit that means I answer to you, uh" said Griggs

"My name's Captain Chase Enheart" said Chase

"Enheart? Shit, I think I know that from somewhere" said Griggs

"You know my name? How about that incident in Amiens France in 2004 where a bunch of students were trapped on an island and a kid got them all off?" asked Chase

"Oh yeah! A kid named Chase Enheart got all of them off!" said Griggs

"I'm proud of my work" said Chase with a grin

"Wow, you're a legend in Kadic academy" said Griggs

/Chase went wide eyed/

"You know what Kadic academy is?!" asked Chase

"Know what it is?! I studied there in 2007!" said Griggs

"You're shitting me! I'm from the class of '06!" said Chase

"I know, you got a plaque at the principle's office" said Griggs

"Really? I didn't know about that" said Chase

"It was something for that island incident, or something like that" said Griggs

"How is Jim Morales anyway?" asked Chase

"Um, he died of a stroke last year" said Griggs

/Chase looked deeply saddened/

"A stroke? How'd that happen to Jim?" asked Chase

"I don't know" said Griggs

/The plane stopped moving, then all of the soldiers got up and grabbed their belongings then headed to the exits/

"So it was nice to meet you" said Griggs

"Same here, we should get a beer or something and remember the good times at Kadic" said Chase

/Private Griggs nodded as him and Chase walked out of the plane/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\TEN MINUTES LATER\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase walked into a tent to see a general standing next to a soldier/

"-And I told you, that you need to get those MRE's out to the field NOW!" shouted the general

/The soldier saluted and walked out of the tent as the general noticed Chase/

"My name is general Thomas B. Lincoln, who are you?" asked the general

"Captain Enheart sir" said Chase

"Enheart? You come highly recommended from the Army Ranger recruiters" said Gen. Lincoln

"I'm good at what I do sir" said Chase

"I hope so, because I need good soldiers nowadays" said Gen. Lincoln

"I agree sir" said Chase

/General Lincoln led Chase and they both stood next to a big map/

"The Iranians and the Americans aren't at war, yet, but right now we're a powder keg" said Gen. Lincoln

"How bad is the situation?" asked Chase

"Let me put it this way, there's a better chance of a pig flying to Washington DC and back before the soldiers here get their shit together" said Gen. Lincoln

"So its a total FUBAR situation?" asked Chase

"FUBAR is an understatement" said Gen. Lincoln

/Chase saluted/

"What are my orders sir?" asked Chase

"Today I want you to meet your squad, then help train the local Afghan National Army recruits" said Gen. Lincoln

"Yes sir" said Chase

/Chase and general Lincoln saluted, then Chase walked out of the door/

\/\/\/\FIVE MINUTES LATER\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase walked into a tent filled with soldiers

"I'm looking for Tombstone squad, I'm the commanding officer" said Chase

/Four soldiers walked up to him/

"Private Griggs? You're under my command?" asked Chase

"Yes sir" said Griggs

/Chase and Griggs high fived/

"I'm corporal Ruger sir" said Ruger

"Nice to meet you" said Chase

/Chase and Ruger shook hands/

"And I'm called 'Lucky' and the guy next to me is Horvath" said Lucky

"Lucky? Why do they call you that?" asked Chase

"Its a long story sir" said Lucky

"What's your story sir?" asked Horvath

"Nothing much to tell, I just got here from the US" said Chase

"Really? You part of the Rangers too?" asked Ruger

"Yep" said Chase

/The four soldiers followed Chase out of the tent/

"Uh, what do we call you?" asked Horvath

"You can call me whatever the hell you want, as long as the objective gets done" said Chase

/Lucky noticed a captain rank on Chase's shoulder/

"We'll call you captain" said Lucky

"Whatever floats your boat" said Chase

/The five of them got to the shooting range to see several ANA soldiers waiting for them/

"Are you captain Enheart?" asked Sgt. Mahmoud

"Yes, get your soldiers to watch us" said Chase

/Sgt. Mahmoud shouted something in Arabic, then all of the ANA soldiers turned to face Chase, Horvath, Ruger, Griggs, and Lucky/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Chapter 7, First steps, and another war

/ONE MONTH LATER/

/\/\/\/\/IN THE UNITED STATES/\/\/\/\/\/

/Jeremie and Aelita were cuddling while watching either Kylie playing with toy blocks, or the evening news/

"She is so cute" said Aelita

"Yep, I think she is too" said Jeremie

/Jeremie tightened his hold on Aelita/

"I wonder how your brother is?" said Jeremie

"He said he got in command of a squad and they all met last month" said Aelita

"A squad? How many soldiers?" asked Jeremie

"Four others, and the squads name is Tombstone" said Aelita

"Huh, that's a good name, creepy, but somewhat good" said Jeremie

/Aelita and Jeremie looked over at Kylie, and gasped/

"Oh, my, god" said Jeremie

"Get the camera!" shouted Aelita

/Jeremie ran into the kitchen and got a video camera, he walked into the living room to see Kylie taking her first steps towards Aelita/

"Jeremie" said Aelita

/Kylie stumbled a little, then turned and walked towards Jeremie/

"That's it Kylie, come here" said Jeremie

/Jeremie crouched and handed the video camera to Aelita, she grabbed it and filmed Kylie walking to Jeremie/

"She's walking" said Aelita

/Kylie stopped in front of Jeremie and he grabbed her/

"Her first steps" said Jeremie

"I know, she's so adorable!" said Aelita

/Aelita put down the camera and crouched next to Jeremie and Kylie/

"I love you both so much" said Aelita

"I love you" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita hugged each other along with their daughter/

/\/\/\/\/\IN AFGHANISTAN/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Tombstone squad and several dozen soldiers were fighting their way through a village in western Afghanistan/

/Chase was reloading his M16 when he saw several soldiers approach on his flank/

"Contact! Left side!" shouted Chase

/Tombstone squad fired at the soldiers and watched them fall down a hill and land in front of them/

"Tell command that we captured this town" said Chase

"Captain these radios are fucked! I can't get anyone on the horn!" said Griggs

"Military technology, and they said it was the best in the fucking world!" said Lucky with disgust

"Well either way, good work boys! That's one for the books" said Chase

/Horvath kicked a dead soldier and rolled him over, he gasped/

"Sir? These aren't Iraqis!" said Horvath

"What do you mean?" asked Chase

"Captain these are Iranian soldiers!" said Horvath

/Chase lost the color in his face/

"Get me a runner to send a message to general Lincoln" said Chase

"Yes sir, what's the message?" asked Ruger

"Tell him, that I think Iran put the spark on the powder keg" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/IN NEW YORK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Sissi were walking down a street in Manhattan/

"So you're getting married in a few months?" asked Ulrich

"Yep" said Odd

"Wow, I never expected Odd Della Robia to be tied down for the rest of his life" said Yumi

"Yeah, I know" said Ulrich

"Well we're happy for you two" said Yumi

/Sissi and Odd smiled/

"So how's Chase doing?" asked Sissi

"I think he got in command of his squad last month" said Ulrich

"Really? I didn't hear about that" said Yumi

"He said the squads name is Tombstone" said Ulrich

"Tombstone? That's a good name for a squad" said Odd

"I guess, but its a little creepy though" said Yumi

/The group walked into a electronic store to see a crowd around several TV's/

"Why is everyone looking at the TV's?" asked Ulrich

"You didn't hear?" asked a man

"Hear what?" asked Yumi

"The Iranians, they invaded Afghanistan and they're attacking US troops!" said the man

/Yumi, Ulrich, Sissi, and Odd went wide eyed and went to look at the TV/

"How long ago did they attack?" asked Sissi

"Just about three hours ago" said a woman

"Oh my god, I have a friend in western Afghanistan right now!" said Odd

"Relax, I'm sure your friend will make it out" said a man

/The four of them looked at the TV with worry/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/IN AFGHANISTAN/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad was searching the Iranian soldier's bodies for intel/

"Jesus, these guys needed to work out more" said Lucky

"No shit" said Ruger

/Chase looked at Lucky/

"What's your real name?" asked Chase

"Pardon?" asked Lucky

"I'm curious, we've known each other for a month but I still don't know your real name" said Chase

"And I don't know Ruger's full name" said Griggs

"I don't know Horvath's name either" said Ruger

/Lucky and Horvath looked at each other, then back to everyone else/

"My full name is Ryan Horvath" said Horvath

"And mine is Derek Ruger" said Ruger

"Connor Bonds" said Lucky

"Alright, curiosity is satisfied" said Chase

/Chase heard his radio flicker/

"-ombstone squad this is command, report in" said Gen. Lincoln

/Chase took his radio out/

"Sir this is Tombstone squad and we have something to report" said Chase

"Copy, continue" said Gen. Lincoln

"The Iranians attacked us! I repeat, the Iranians attacked us!" said Chase

/There was a short pause/

"Captain, are you sure?" asked Gen. Lincoln

"We're looking at the Iranian corpses now sir, its them" said Chase

/Chase heard a sigh on the radio/

"Report back to base ASAP" said Gen. Lincoln

"Yes sir" said Chase

/Chase looked at his squad/

"Guys, we're going to war" said Chase

"Again? Can't we finish up here first?" asked Horvath

"Smart ass" said Lucky

/Tombstone squad shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Chapter 8, Planning for a baby

/THREE HOURS LATER/

/Chase and his squad walked into General Lincoln's tent/

"Tombstone, what the hell happened?" asked Gen. Lincoln

"We don't know sir, all we saw was a shit ton of Iranians firing on us" said Ruger

"You were fired upon?" asked Gen. Lincoln

"Yes sir" said Chase

/A silence filled the room/

"Looks like we're going to war with Iran" said Gen. Lincoln

"Permission to speak freely sir?" asked Horvath

"Granted" said Gen. Lincoln

"We're very fucking tired, can we please get some shut eye?" asked Horvath

/General Lincoln grinned/

"Very well, I'll notify the Joint Chief's about Iran" said Gen. Lincoln

/General Lincoln looked at Chase/

"Good work men, now go get some rest" said Gen. Lincoln

/Tombstone squad saluted and walked out of the tent/

"I'll catch up with you guys later" said Chase

"Where are you going captain?" asked Horvath

"I got to call my wife and tell her that I'm fine, she'll murder me if I don't call her" said Chase

/The squad shared a laugh as Chase walked to a pay phone/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/IN NEW YORK CITY/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group gathered in Ulrich and Yumi's living room/

"Iran invaded western Afghanistan? Why?" asked Alexandr

"Get this, there was a military coup in Iran yesterday" said Dylan

"What about Chase? Where was he?" asked Rebecca

"Some village called Herat, I don't know where that is" said Jennifer

/Jeremie's eyes widened/

"That's in western Afghanistan" said Jeremie

"Oh my god" said James

/Jennifer's cell phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and breathed a sigh of relief/

"Its him" said Jennifer

/Jennifer answered the phone and put it on speaker, then she set it down on the coffee table/

"Hey guys" said Chase

"Are you alright?!" asked Wendy

/Chase chuckled/

"Yes honey, they have to do better than an invasion to try and kill me" said Chase

"What happened?" asked Yumi

"We were attacking some shithole village when they arrived and started blasting anything that had a US flag on it" said Chase

"So, they shot at you?" said Rebecca

"Yep, lets just say that me and my squad made sure that they didn't have a good end" said Chase

"Thanks for creeping me out" said Aelita

"No problem sis" said Chase

"So are you sure you're alright?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, I am" said Chase

"Well take care of yourself, I don't want to hear that you got blown up by an IED or something" said Jeremie

"Relax Einstein, I'm pretty sure that you won't see a flag draped coffin in the future" said Chase

"Good" said Sissi

/The group heard whispering on the phone/

"Guys I got to go, some asshole broke the tires on some of our Stryker IFVs and I need to see who did it" said Chase

"Alright, I love you" said Jennifer

"I love you too, I'll talk to you guys when I can" said Chase

"Bye" said everyone

/Chase and the group hung up/

"So Iran is attacking US troops" stated Odd

"Yes, and god help those poor Iranian bastards" said Dylan while chuckling

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\IN AFGHANISTAN/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase put the phone back on the receiver/

"Okay, that went well" said Chase to himself

/Chase saw Lucky and Ruger approach/

"Captain, what the hell are we going to do about the Iranians?" asked Lucky

"I don't know Luck, just let me talk to Lincoln and I'll find out what the fuck we are sailing into" said Chase

"Alright captain, we'll go tell Horvath and Griggs" said Ruger

/Ruger and Lucky walked away as Chase walked towards general Lincoln's tent/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\IN NEW YORK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Odd and Sissi got in their car and waived to the rest of the group as they drove away/

"So are you hungry?" asked Odd

"Wait, _you're_ asking me?" asked Sissi

"Yeah" said Odd

/Sissi went wide eyed/

"I usually ask, but, yeah I'm pretty hungry right now" said Sissi

"Great" said Odd

/Sissi and Odd smiled at each other as Odd continued driving/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/WITH ULRICH AND YUMI/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Ulrich and Yumi got in their truck/

"So Kylie took her first steps today" said Yumi

"Really? That's great" said Ulrich

"Yep" said Yumi

/Ulrich backed the truck out of the driveway and started driving/

"You know, I've been thinking" said Yumi

"Oh yeah? About what?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi sighed and looked at Ulrich/

"We should have a baby too" said Yumi

/Ulrich went wide eyed and nearly drove off the road, he pulled the truck over and looked at Yumi/

"You, and me- I- we? What?!" asked Ulrich

/Yumi smiled/

"I said that we should have a baby" said Yumi

"A baby? Why?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know, I just really think that we should" said Yumi

/Ulrich looked at Yumi/

"Are you sure that we should?" asked Ulrich

"Yes, I am" said Yumi

/Ulrich continued to look at Yumi, then he sighed/

"Well if you really want to have a baby, then that's what I want too" said Ulrich

/Yumi smiled then reached over and kissed Ulrich/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Chapter 9, Keep a secret? Nope!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\THREE WEEKS LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Jennifer and Aelita were watching Kylie playing with Wendy as everyone else was in the kitchen/

"She's cute" said Jennifer

"I know, she reminds me of Wendy" said Aelita

"I know, its really cool and weird at the same time" said Jennifer

"What are you talking about mommy?" asked Wendy

"Nothing, just us seeing how Kylie looks like you when you were a baby" said Jennifer

"She does? I never noticed" said Wendy

/James walked into the living room from the kitchen/

"So how's dad?" asked James sitting down next to Wendy and Kylie

"He's fine, he's somewhere in northwestern Afganistan right now" said Aelita

"Seriously?" asked James

"Is he somewhere wet?" asked Wendy

"Imagine that he's just about freezing right now" said Jennifer

/The room shared a laugh/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\IN AFGHANISTAN/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Captain Enheart and his squad were doing recon on a Iranian camp/

"How many soldiers?" asked Chase

"A few I think" said Ruger

"Six, seven, more than a few" said Lucky

/Chase saw a group of army soldiers approach/

"Are you Tombstone?" asked Sgt. Massey

"Yeah, who're you?" asked Chase

"We're Lusthog squad, I'm Sergeant Massey" said Sgt. Massey

"What do we got?" asked Cpl. Hoffman

/Chase pointed at the camp/

"Do we have fast movers in the area?" asked Griggs

"No, all of them are engaging the Iranian air force in the west" said Pvt. Washington

"Alright, any drones in the area?" asked Chase

"Uh, I think we got a CIA drone somewhere near here, why?" asked Sgt. Massey

"Tell Bagram to get a line to Langley and to blow those fuckers to hell" said Chase

"Yes sir" said Sgt. Massey

/Sgt. Massey got out his radio/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\IN NEW YORK/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Yumi and Ulrich were lying in bed/

"That, was, amazing" said Ulrich

"I know, I think I'm going to have to crawl to the bathroom now" said Yumi

/Yumi and Ulrich giggled as Yumi cuddled with Ulrich/

"So, do you think we're going to have a baby now?" asked Yumi

"I'm placing good money on it" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Yumi shared a laugh/

/\/\/\/\/\/\AT JEREMIE AND AELITA'S HOUSE/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Aelita was holding Kylie as Jeremie walked in/

"If it isn't my two most favorite women on the planet" said Jeremie playfully

"Yep, and they're looking at the man they love" said Aelita playfully

/Jeremie sat down next to Aelita and they started cuddling on the sofa/

"You two are so sweet together" said Jennifer

/James and Wendy looked at each other with disgusted looks/

"You know James and Wendy, when you find a husband and wife you'll probably do the same thing" said Aelita

/The three adults started laughing as Wendy and James blushed/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\WITH SISSI AND ODD/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Sissi and Odd were eating food at a restaurant/

"This is good" said Sissi taking a bite of a steak

"Yes it is" said Odd

"You know what? I think we should plan the wedding a little more" said Sissi

"Really? What do you think?" asked Odd

/Sissi looked thoughtful/

"I'm thinking that we should find a way for Chase to see it if he can" said Sissi

"Maybe we can Skype or something?" said Odd

"That's a great idea!" said Sissi

"And maybe we could see if Wendy wants to be one of the flower girls" said Odd

"I don't think she would like it, but it wouldn't hurt to ask" said Sissi

"I guess not" said Odd

/The finished eating their food/

"I'm going to get seconds" said Odd

/Sissi went wide eyed/

"That was a sixteen ounce steak! And you already had two!" said Sissi

"You know me" said Odd with a grin

/Sissi and Odd stared at each other for a few moments, then burst out laughing/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\IN AFGHANISTAN/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase along with Tombstone and Lusthog squads took cover/

"How long until that drone hits those bastards?" asked Lucky

"In a few-" said Sgt. Massey

/Sergeant Massey was cut off by a very loud explosion, that also obliterated the Iranian camp/

"Holy shit!" shouted Pvt. Washington

"Alright, that was fucking awesome" said Ruger

"Yeah, thanks for the assist Lusthog" said Chase

/Lusthog squad saluted and ran off/

"We should get on to the next OP before the Iranian army shows up" said Horvath

"Yeah, they probably heard the explosion" said Lucky

"Everyone within fifteen miles had to have heard it" said Ruger

"Alright, Tombstone squad move out!" said Chase

/The squad started running to their next destination/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/AT JEREMIE AND AELITA'S HOUSE/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie was holding Kylie and Aelita while they were sitting on the sofa/

"I love you" said Jeremie

"Love you more" said Aelita

/Aelita and Jeremie smiled at each other/

/The rest of the group was in the kitchen, Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"Um, Dylan? I think I need to tell you something" said Rebecca

"Yeah Becca?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca took a deep breath and looked Dylan in the eyes/

"I'm pregnant" said Rebecca

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	10. Chapter 10, Did we just invade Iran?

/Dylan and everyone else in the room stared at Rebecca with shock/

"Uh, what?!" asked Dylan with shock

/Rebecca smiled and hugged Dylan tightly/

"I said that I'm pregnant" said Rebecca

/Dylan had a look of shock on his face/

"Wait, pregnant? Like_ baby inside of you_ pregnant?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"Yes, like _there's a baby inside of me _pregnant, and its yours" said Rebecca

"So, I'm going to be a dad?" asked Dylan

"Yes" said Rebecca

"Are you sure?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca nodded, and after a moment or two Dylan had a grin/

"Twenty dollars says that its a boy" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan shared a laugh/

"You're on" said Rebecca

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\IN IRAN/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad was walking down a rural road in northwestern Afghanistan/

"How far away is the OP?" asked Horvath

"About thirty miles" said Griggs

"This is going to be a very long walk" said Ruger

"Its going to be even longer if we all don't be quiet" said Chase

/The squad kept walking, until they saw several road signs that was in Persian/

"Uh, Luck? Where are we?" asked Chase

/Lucky took out a map/

"Sir? I think we're in Iran right now!" said Lucky

/Chase and the rest of the group lost the color in their faces/

"Shit, did we just invade Iran?!" said Ruger

"Looks like it" said Griggs

"Alright, how far are we inside?" asked Chase

"About twenty klicks" said Lucky

"TWENTY KLICKS?! We got that far in Iran and we didn't notice?!" asked Griggs

"Relax! We'll just call for an exfil" said Ruger

"Tell that to Lincoln, he'll go fucking ballistic about it" said Horvath

"Alright, captain? What do we do?" asked Lucky

/Chase noticed an old factory across the barren landscape/

"Get to the roof of that factory, I see a helicopter on it" said Chase

"Yes sir!" said Ruger

/The squad started running towards the factory/

/\/\/\/\/\/\TEN MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/

/The squad ran into an old elevator that was in the factory, Lucky pressed a button and they went up/

"Holy shit! Holy shit we're stupid!" said Ruger

"I know" said Chase

"An elevator?! How do we know if there's Iranians at the top?!" asked Horvath

"I know" said Chase

"We're so fucked! We are so fucked! said Horvath

"We must be the stupidest people on Earth!" said Lucky

"I KNOW!" shouted Chase

/The squad went silent as the elevator stopped, they then walked out with their weapons drawn/

"Where's the helicopter?" asked Ruger

/Chase pointed at an old Huey helicopter that was in civilian markings/

"Does anyone know how to fly?" asked Chase

/The squad had questioning looks on their faces/

"Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" said Chase

/The squad ran into the helicopter/

/\/\/\/\/\/\IN NEW YORK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Dylan and Rebecca walked into the living room, hands held/

"Guys? We have something to tell you" said Rebecca

"What is it?" asked Aelita

/Dylan and Rebecca smiled/

"I'm having a baby" said Rebecca

/The room went wide eyed as everyone from the kitchen walked into the living room/

"Oh, my, god" said Aelita

"You're serious?!" asked Jeremie

/Rebecca giggled shyly/

"Well we're happy for you" said Jeremie

"Yeah, but you're not going to enjoy childbirth" said Aelita

"How bad is it?" asked Rebecca

"Don't ask, you'll find out" said Aelita

/Rebecca felt Dylan's hand on her shoulder/

"I still think its going to be a boy" said Dylan

"No its not, its a girl" said Rebecca

/Dylan snickered a little/

"Whatever you say" said Dylan

"I heard that Ulrich and Yumi were trying for a baby" said Alexandr

"Really? That's great!" said Miranda

"Yeah, they will be good parents when they get a kid" said Jeremie

"I hope so" said Wendy

/The group smiled at each other/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\IN IRAN/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad was flying an old Huey helicopter towards Afghanistan/

"If we get to Afghanistan, won't they shoot us down?" asked Horvath

"One problem at a time brother!" said Chase

/Griggs and Lucky continued flying, then they saw two Iranian attack helicopters approach/

"Uh, you guys might want to hang on to something!" said Lucky

/The Iranian helicopters fired, causing the Huey to crash land on the ground/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\TWENTY MINUTES LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase opened his eyes, and saw several Iranian soldiers dragging away Tombstone squad, Chase took out his M1911 and tried to shoot the Iranians, but he quickly realized he was out of ammo as two Iranians walked towards him/

"You got to be fucking kidding me" said Chase

/The soldiers aimed at Chase, but then a loud bang rang around them and one of the soldiers dropped to the ground, the other soldier looked to his right and then dropped with another bang/

"What the fuck?" asked Chase to himself

/Chase looked to his left and saw several Afghan National Army soldiers approach as the Iranian soldiers retreated, the rest of Tombstone got up as Ruger helped up Chase/

"For once, I'm kinda glad to see these guys" said Chase

/Chase saw three American Apache attack copters shoot down the Iranian attack helicopters/

"Gentleman, I think this was a good day" said Chase

/Tombstone squad shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	11. Chapter 11, Telling the truth

/Chase and the rest of Tombstone squad walked into General Lincoln's tent/

"Tombstone!" shouted Gen. Lincoln with anger

/Tombstone squad stood where they were/

"I'm about to ask you a very important question"said Gen. Lincoln

/General Lincoln cleared his throat/

"WHY IN THE SAM HELL DID YOU INVADE IRAN?!" shouted Gen. Lincoln

"Technically sir, we were fired upon so its not really a war if we're just shooting each other" said Lucky

"Corporal Bonds, just shut up" said Gen. Lincoln

"Yes sir" said Lucky

/General Lincoln looked at Chase/

"Captain, can you tell me how you ended up over twenty klicks in Iran?" asked Gen. Lincoln

/Chase looked at Lucky, then back to General Lincoln/

"It was my fault sir" said Chase

/The rest of Tombstone squad went wide eyed/

"I didn't notice that our GPS system malfunctioned and I read the maps wrong" said Chase

"Captain, you know that I need to report this to my higher ups" said Gen. Lincoln

"I know" said Chase

/General Lincoln smiled/

"Well captain, you started a war between the United States of America, and the Islamist Republic of Iran" said Gen. Lincoln

/General Lincoln patted Chase's shoulder/

"And I'm pretty proud of you for some odd reason" said Gen. Lincoln

"Good to know sir" said Chase

"Alright, you guys get out of here while I try and keep you all from the firing squad" said Gen. Lincoln

/Tombstone squad saluted and walked out of the tent/

"Well, its safe to say that we started a war" said Ruger

"Yep" said Griggs

/Chase looked at the four soldiers next to him/

"You guys go and have some shut eye, I got to call my brother and sister and tell them how I am" said Chase

"You have a brother and sister?" asked Griggs

"Yeah, and if you thought my wife was dangerous, then you haven't met my sister Aelita" said Chase

"Aelita? Is she single?" asked Lucky

"Don't even think about it, besides she's married and has a daughter" said Chase

"But, I like to get lucky" said Lucky

"That's one of the reasons we call you Lucky" said Horvath

/Tombstone squad shared a laugh as Chase walked to a payphone/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/IN NEW YORK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was watching the news, the headline was 'WAR! America and Iran are now at war!' when Aelita's cell phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Aelita

"Hello sis" said Chase

/Aelita put the cell phone on the coffee table and put it on speaker/

"Its Chase" said Aelita

/James and Wendy's faces lit up/

"Hi daddy!" shouted Wendy

"Hi honey" said Chase

"So how's everything over there?" asked Jeremie

"Well um, I kinda invaded Iran with my squad" said Chase

/The room went wide eyed/

"YOU INVADED IRAN?!" asked Jennifer

"It was an accident! My GPS broke and I didn't notice" said Chase

"You invaded a country!" said Jeremie

"It wouldn't be the first time" said Chase

"He's right, we did kinda invade North Korea, remember?" asked Dylan

"What are you talking about?" asked James

"Nothing" said Aelita

/James and Wendy stood up/

"We know that you're all hiding something, something that's pretty important" said Wendy

/Jennifer stood up and walked to Wendy and James/

"Guys, its something that me and your father will tell you when you're a little older" said Jennifer

/The group heard whispering on the phone/

"Who is he talking to?" asked Jeremie

"AELITA! I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" shouted Lucky

/The group heard a scuffle on the other end of the phone, then Chase shouting at someone/

"Sorry about that, Corporal Bonds decided to try and hit on Aelita" said Chase

/The room burst with laughter/

"What?!" asked Miranda

"I'll have a word with him later" said Chase

"Can someone tell me what uncle Dylan meant about North Korea?!" asked James

"Uh, what's going on over there?" asked Chase

"James and Wendy are asking questions about, well, you know" said Jennifer

/The other end of the phone went silent for a few moments/

"Guys? I think we should tell them, before they start digging up things from it" said Chase

"You're right" said Rebecca

/James and Wendy sat down on the floor as the group looked at them/

"When we were your age, back in France, we weren't normal kids" said Jennifer

"Not even close" said Aelita

"What do you mean?" asked James

"To put it simply, we fought an evil AI bent on world domination, aunt Aelita is from a virtual world, daddy died a couple of times, we were running from the Russians, we technically invaded several different countries, and I sometimes dressed up in a bowtie and a fez and called myself 'The Doctor'" said Dylan

/James and Wendy looked at each other, then back to the group/

"Um, what?!" asked James

"We saved the world, multiple times" said Jeremie

"Is this a joke?" asked James

"James, we're serious, we literally saved the world a lot" said Jennifer

"Alright, but what about the Russians?" asked Wendy

"They made me and your father split up when we were little, then your grandfather sent me to live in a virtual world and your father to the future" said Aelita

"But, you said he died?" asked James

"Yes, I did son" said Chase

"How?" asked James

/Chase sighed on the other end of the phone/

"I got stabbed, shot, exploded, electrocuted, frozen a little, and even bit by a shark once, I used to be called 'The Ghost'" said Chase

"The ghost? The military ghost?!" asked Wendy

"Yep, I toppled countries for a living" said Chase

/James and Wendy had a look of shock on their faces/

"YOU ASSASSINATED PEOPLE?!" asked Wendy

"Sometimes, but me and uncle Dylan used to be the best in the world for a long time" said Chase

"Alright, alright, but what evil AI?" asked James

"He was called XANA" said Jeremie

"XANA? What does that stand for?" asked Wendy

"I never figured it out" said Jeremie

"What did he do?" asked James

/The group looked at each other, then they turned to look at the two kids that were questioning them/

"They tried to kill us, a lot" said Alexandr

"Really? How did you even fight them?" asked Wendy

/The group smiled/

"Let me tell you a story, a story about another world, called_ Lyoko_" said Aelita

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	12. Chapter 12, First words, and an assault

/Aelita finished telling everything about Lyoko, Franz Hopper, Sergei Federov, the FSB, Baseplate, the skyscraper being destroyed in Caracas, the supercomputers, Task Force 141, XANA and everything else that mattered, she looked at the kids in front of her that had very wide eyes/

"Oh, my, god," said Wendy

"You fought the FSB?!" asked James

"Many times" said Rebecca

/The group saw the door open, then Odd, Sissi, Yumi, and Ulrich walked in/

"Hey guys" said Yumi

/The four of them noticed the group have a look that they didn't see in years/

"What's going on?" asked Odd

"We're telling them about Lyoko" said Jeremie

/Odd, Sissi, Ulrich, and Yumi went wide eyed/

"Any good reason for that?" asked Ulrich

"They kept asking questions, and it was only a matter of time until they found out" said Rebecca

/Yumi noticed Aelita's cell phone on the coffee table/

"Is someone on speaker?" asked Yumi

"Hi Yumi" said Chase

"Oh its Chase? Hi Chase" said Yumi

"Hello" said Chase

"So you and uncle Dylan killed Muammar Gadhafi?" asked Wendy

"Yep, I'm not proud of killing people but that guy was a total tyrant who should have been killed long before that" said Chase

"So we have something to tell you" said Rebecca

"What is it?" asked Chase

"Rebecca's pregnant" said Dylan

"WHAT?! That's great!" said Chase

/Rebecca giggled shyly/

"Thanks" said Rebecca

"No problem, I still remember when-" said Chase

/The other end of the phone had whispering and an alarm/

"Shit, I got to go guys, some goddamn Iranians are attacking!" said Chase

/Chase hung up before anyone could ask anything/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\AT THE AFGHANISTAN - IRAN BORDER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase ran away from the payphones to meet with the rest of Tombstone squad/

"Grab your asses! Grab your gear! We're fighting some goddamn Iranians today!" said Chase

"Oorah!" shouted the squad

/The squad got their weapons and ran out of the tent, all the way to the foxholes/

"I want a man on a Two Forty Bravo! And I need five men to take the right flank!" said Chase

"Yes sir!" shouted the soldiers

/The soldiers and Chase ran to their positions/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\IN NEW YORK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group sat in an uncomfortable silence/

"He's being attacked? RIGHT NOW?!" asked Wendy

"He'll be alright, its not his first fight" said Dylan

"Yeah, he'll be fine" said Yumi

/The group looked at Dylan and Rebecca/

"So you're pregnant" stated Sissi

"Yep" said Rebecca with a smile

"Well we're happy for you" said Alexandr

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled and locked hands/

"So do you still have that Henry repeater that you found in the Mustang you built?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, I think its in my closet" said Jennifer

"Wait, you built a Ford Mustang? When?" asked Wendy

"Me, Miranda, Rebecca, Dylan, and your father found it in your grandfathers garage and we fixed it up over a few months" said Jennifer

"Cool" said James

"Whatever happened to it anyway?" asked Aelita

"Rebecca and Dylan have it now" said Jennifer

"Its in our garage" said Dylan

"Oh, alright then" said Aelita

/Kylie burped a little, then looked at Aelita/

"Mama" said Kylie

/The room went wide eyed, and slowly turned to look at the baby in Aelita's lap/

"Oh, my, god," said Aelita

"Mmmph mama" said Kylie

/Aelita and Jeremie looked at each other with big grins, then they looked back at Kylie/

"Mama" said Kylie

"Yes sweetie! 'Mama'" said Aelita

/Kylie looked at Jeremie/

"Dada" said Kylie

"Yes Kylie! 'Dada'" said Jeremie

/Kylie looked back at Aelita/

"Mama" said Kylie

/The room continued to look at Kylie with grins/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\AT THE AFGHANISTAN - IRAN BORDER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Tombstone squad was retreating to another foxhole as the Iranians advanced/

"-FUCK THAT! I need some fast movers in here now!" shouted Chase in a radio

"Tombstone 1-1, we can not spare any fast movers to your pos-" said command

"GET THEM IN HERE NOW! We're in danger of being overrun!" shouted Chase

/Chase put the radio down/

"When are they getting here?!" asked Horvath

"Commands got its head up its ass! We're on our own!" said Chase

"Just fucking great!" said Griggs

/The squad saw several Iranian soldiers approaching, with a tank/

"T-90!" shouted Lucky

"Give me a break!" shouted Ruger

"RUN OR YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted Chase

/Tombstone squad and all of the US soldiers near them, ran for their lives/

"Command this is Tombstone 1-1! We are being routed by the Iranians! This AO is lost!" shouted Chase

"Uh, repeat your last Tombstone 1-1, we had static" said command

"THEY GOT A FUCKING TANK!" shouted Chase

/Tombstone and the soldiers continued running/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	13. Chapter 13, Generals aren't immortal

/Tombstone squad ran into a building, and the T-90 fired and caved in the entrance causing the squad to land on their backs/

"Everyone all right?" asked Chase

/The squad got up and brushed themselves off/

"That was a T fucking 90 and I'm still breathing!" said Horvath

"We're doing better than 'all right', we're fucking awesome!" said Griggs

"Lets move" said Chase

/Tombstone squad got their guns and started running towards another area of the base/

"I guess its safe to say that this is a FUBAR situation!" said Lucky

"Damn right!" said Ruger

"Gentleman! How about we cut the chatter and find general Lincoln!" said Chase

"Oorah!" shouted Tombstone squad

/They continued running/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\IN NEW YORK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group was walking around in Central Park/

"I always love to come here, even if the traffic is horrible" said Aelita

"Yeah, but the park is so freaking big!" said James

"I'm not arguing with you there" said Sissi

"Yep" said Odd

/They all stopped and sat down in a bench area/

"I can't believe Kylie said her first words" said Jeremie

"I know" said Aelita

/Kylie looked at Jeremie/

"Dada" said Kylie

"Yes sweetie, I'm 'dada'" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita locked hands while holding Kylie in their arms/

"I can't wait until I'm like that" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled and put an arm around her waist/

"Same here, and we got to figure out a name for him" said Dylan

"_Her_" said Rebecca

/Dylan smirked/

"Whatever you say" said Dylan

"Yep, and I know its a girl" said Rebecca

"What if its twins?" asked Odd

/Rebecca and Dylan looked at Odd with wide and surprised eyes/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/AT THE AFGHANISTAN - IRAN BORDER/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Tombstone squad ran into general Lincolns tent to see him leaning against a wall/

"There he is!" said Ruger

/Tombstone squad crouched next to him/

"Tombstone? W- (Coughs) What the fuck are you still doing here?" asked Gen. Lincoln

"We saw a bunch of bad guys and we decided to kick their asses" stated Chase

/General Lincoln smirked/

"Yeah, but we still have to get the hell out of here ASAP" said Gen. Lincoln

"Permission to speak freely sir?" asked Ruger

"Yes?" asked Gen. Lincoln

/Ruger cleared his throat/

"HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE WE LEAVE WITH A DOZEN IRANIANS AND A TANK SHOOTING AT US?!" asked Ruger

"Relax corporal! We got a Blackhawk somewhere here" said Chase

"I hope you're right captain" said Lucky

"Have I ever been wrong before? Wait, don't answer that" said Chase

/Tombstone squad and general Lincoln started running out of the tent, towards a Blackhawk helicopter/

"IRANIANS! THREE O' CLOCK!" shouted Horvath

/The squad saw several Iranian soldiers shooting at them/

"Get in the helicopter!" shouted Chase

/Tombstone squad got in the helicopter, Chase held out his hand to general Lincoln/

"Sir! Get in here now!" said Chase

/General Lincoln grabbed Chase's hand, just as three bullets went through his torso/

"Goddammit" said Chase with anger

/Chase grabbed general Lincoln's dogtags then pulled his body in the helicopter as they took off/

"General Lincoln is KIA" said Chase to himself

/Ruger and Horvath got in the pilot and co-pilots seat, and they flew away from the base/

/\/\/\/\/\/IN NEW YORK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was walking to Sissi and Odd's house when Dylan's cell phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Dylan

"-Ruger shut the fuck up! Hey Dylan" said Chase

"Who the hell is Ruger?" asked Dylan

"One of my guys, anyway I called just to tell all of you that we're fine" said Chase

"How bad was the attack?" asked Dylan

"I'm not allowed to say this, but we lost one of our generals" said Chase

"WHAT?! How?!" asked Dylan

/The group stopped walking and looked at Dylan who was still holding his phone/

"Me and the rest of Tombstone ran into a helicopter and I held out my hand to help him in, once I grabbed his hand he took three bullets to the torso" said Chase

"Jesus, well did you all make it out okay?" asked Dylan

"We're Tombstone, we did better than 'okay', we did fucking awesome!" said Chase

/Dylan laughed/

"Alright, it was nice talking to you bro" said Dylan

"I'll call you back when I can" said Chase

/Chase and Dylan hung up/

"Was that Chase?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, he said that him and his squad got out alive" said Dylan

/The group breathed a sigh of relief/

"But one of the general's that was there died" said Dylan

"Man, those Iranians are really assholes about this" said Odd

"I know" said Sissi

"So how did that general die?" asked Jennifer

"Chase grabbed his arm and tried to pull him in a helicopter, but he was shot and killed as it happened" said Dylan

"Oh my god" said Wendy

"So, he's alright?" asked Aelita

"That's what he said, he didn't lose a limb or anything like that" said Dylan

"Good" said Ulrich

/The group walked inside Sissi and Odd's house/

"Woah" said Jeremie

/The group saw several _unusual_ items in the living room/

"I think I just entered the Twilight Zone" said James

/The group burst with laughter, even Kylie giggled a little/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	14. Chapter 14, Babysitting and mood swings

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\THREE WEEKS LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Rebecca was standing in front of Dylan, with an angry attitude/

"Rebecca, just calm down-" said Dylan

"CALM DOWN?! All I wanted was some fish and chips!" said Rebecca

"Chips is British for french fries right?" asked Dylan

"YES!" shouted Rebecca

/Dylan sighed/

"Alright! Alright!" said Dylan

/Dylan put his hands in the air in defeat, and walked into the kitchen/

"Fucking mood swings" said Dylan to himself

/Dylan walked to the refrigerator and got some fish sticks, and frozen french fries/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/At Ulrich and Yumi's house/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Yumi had a box of pregnancy tests in her hands as her and Ulrich stood in their bedroom/

"This is it" said Yumi

"Yep" said Ulrich

/Yumi smiled and walked into the bathroom/

"Holy crap, I could be a father" said Ulrich to himself

/Ulrich had a flashback to his childhood, he saw his mother dying, and other things he wished he didn't see. He shivered and let it out of his mind as he continued to wait for Yumi/

/\/\/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Tombstone squad was standing on the flight deck of the USS. Enterprise/

"Well, it looks like President Jahan is about to have a very bad day" said Chase

"Who?" asked Lucky

/The squad groaned/

"He's the guy who took over Iran in the military coup, numbnuts" said Ruger

"He's the number one target for the US, even if he calls himself 'president' now" said Griggs

"Either way, he's about to have a bunch of Uncle Sams finest raining hell on his doorstep" said Horvath

"Oo fucking Rah" said Chase

/The squad looked at the dozens of ships, all of the planes in the air, and all of the soldiers getting ready/

"Tombstone listen up" said Chase

/The squad looked at Chase/

"Our objective is to go into the coast with a ground force and to seek and destroy several key Iranian positions" said Chase

"Any intel on the areas sir?" asked Lucky

"Apparently, there's little to no resistance, so that means expect a bunch of bad guys with guns" said Chase

"Yes sir!" said the squad

/Tombstone squad ran into a VTOL Osprey with several other soldiers, the Osprey took off and headed out with several other Ospreys and they went towards the coast/

/\/\/\/\/\With Yumi and Ulrich/\/\/\/\/\

/Yumi walked out of the bathroom with a smile/

"Well?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi walked up and hugged Ulrich tightly/

"You're going to be a father" said Yumi

/Ulrich went wide eyed and looked at Yumi/

"Are you sure?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi smiled and held up nine pregnancy tests, all of them read 'positive'/

"Uh, wow" said Ulrich

/Yumi laughed/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\With Jeremie and Aelita/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie and Aelita were walking around their neighborhood with Kylie in a stroller/

"So I'm thinking that we should look for a school for Kylie" said Aelita

"I agree, do you have any ideas?" asked Jeremie

"Anything but those private schools" said Aelita

"I know, all of those spoiled rich parents everywhere" said Jeremie

"Makes me glad that me and my brother donated our parents money to charity" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled at each other/

"I think we should go look for a school tomorrow" said Jeremie

"I know, but I think we should go by ourselves" said Aelita

"Really? Who'll watch Kylie for us?" asked Jeremie

"Yumi wanted to see what it was like to raise a child, so maybe we can leave Kylie with her and Ulrich for a few hours. Or a day if they really want to try it" said Aelita

"That's a great idea princess" said Jeremie

/Aelita blushed/

"Don't call me that! I outgrew it!" said Aelita playfully

"Aw, but I like the way it makes you react, _princess_" said Jeremie playfully

/Aelita giggled and blushed/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Tombstone squad ran into a house as another squad covered them/

"Shit! How many bad guys are there?" asked Lucky

"I think command said there was between 20,000 and 25,000 Iranian soldiers in Iran right now" said Ruger

"How many guys do we got?" asked Horvath

"Over 175,000 thousand" said Lucky

"Hell, yes!" said Griggs

/Tombstone squad saw several US soldiers advancing, they ran after the soldiers/

/\/\/\/\/\/\In New York/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Dylan finished making the fish sticks and french fries, he put them on a plate and walked into the living room to see Rebecca crying on the sofa/

"Rebecca?" asked Dylan

/Dylan put the plate of fish sticks and french fries on the coffee table and he sat next to Rebecca/

"What's wrong?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan, she started sobbing again and hugged Dylan tightly/

"We don't have any mustard!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca cried harder and leaned into Dylan's chest as Dylan had a confused look/

"Um, what?" asked Dylan

"MUSTARD! We don't have any sodding mustard!" said Rebecca

/Dylan tried his best to not burst out laughing/

"Alright, so do you want me to get some?" asked Dylan

"Please!" said Rebecca

"Alright honey, I'll go get some mustard" said Dylan

/Dylan kissed Rebecca and handed her the plate of fish sticks and french fries, then he got up and walked out the door and to his car. Once he closed the door he started laughing uncontrollably/

"Those goddamn mood swings!" said Dylan to himself

/He continued laughing as he started the car and drove out of the driveway/

/\/\/\/\At Yumi and Ulrich's house/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Yumi and Ulrich heard a knock on their door, Ulrich answered it and saw Jeremie and Aelita along with Kylie/

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" asked Ulrich

"We're going to go look for a school for Kylie" said Jeremie

"And we wanted to know if you wanted to babysit Kylie or not" said Aelita

/Yumi got up and walked over to them/

"We have something to tell you guys" said Yumi

"What is it?" asked Aelita

/Yumi took a deep breath/

"I'm pregnant!" said Yumi

/Aelita shrieked and hugged Yumi tightly/

"Wow! Congratulations!" said Jeremie

"Thanks Einstein" said Ulrich

/Aelita walked to the stroller and grabbed Kylie out of it/

"So can we babysit? I want to see what its like to care for a baby" said Yumi

"Of course!" said Aelita

/Aelita handed Kylie to Yumi/

"Are you sure you want to watch her?" asked Jeremie

"Yes Jeremie, its no problem" said Ulrich

/Aelita and Jeremie shared a smile with Yumi and Ulrich/

"Alright, we'll be back in a little while after we check out a few schools" said Aelita

"See you guys soon" said Yumi

/Jeremie and Aelita walked out of the door and to their car, they waived as they drove away/

"Alright Kylie, I-" said Yumi

/Yumi smelled through her nose and gagged/

"Actually, I think its time for a diaper change" said Yumi

/Ulrich backed up away from Yumi/

"You're the one who volunteered" said Ulrich

"They left us everything, right?" asked Yumi

/Ulrich held up the baby bag that Jeremie gave him/

"Bottles, wipes, and everything else" said Ulrich

"Good, you're going to need the wipes" said Yumi

/Ulrich lost the color in his face, causing Yumi to giggle at the sight/

/\/\/\/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Tombstone squad stood on top of a two story building and watched the US advance/

"Alright we took Mashhad, gentleman, our next stop is Tehran" said Chase

"Hell yeah!" said Ruger

/Tombstone squad and all of the US soldiers near them cheered or held their guns in the air/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	15. Chapter 15, Mood swings always reward

/\/\/\/\/\At Rebecca and Dylan's house/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Dylan walked into the house to see Rebecca smiling at him/

"You look pretty happy" said Dylan

/Rebecca got up and walked over to Dylan, she put her arms around him and kissed him deeply until they pulled away for air/

"What was that for? Not that I didn't like it, or-" asked Dylan

/Rebecca put a finger on his lips/

"Don't talk, follow me" said Rebecca

/Rebecca grabbed Dylan's hand and started walking him towards the bedroom/

"Do you still want the mustard?" asked Dylan

/Dylan dropped the bottle of mustard as he was pulled in for another deep kiss, they stopped after a short while for air/

"What the hell is going on?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca grinned seductively/

"I'm taking you to the bedroom, then I'm going to bang you like a snare drum" said Rebecca seductively

"Okay, now I'm starting to like the mood swings" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan grinned and walked into their bedroom, and locked the door behind them/

/\/\/\/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad was inside one of the mess halls in the USS Enterprise/

"Alright so when are we moving on Tehran?" asked Ruger

"In about five days, we're giving the Iranians one last chance to surrender" said Chase

"A chance? We already gave them plenty of chances, captain" said Griggs

"Don't look at me, I don't agree with it either" said Chase

"Good" said Horvath

"So, did you ever tell your sister Aelita about me? Because I mean-" said Lucky

/Chase grabbed Lucky's shirt collar/

"One more word about my sister, and you're going to need a new set of teeth" warned Chase

"Uh, yes sir, I won't say anything else" said Lucky

/Chase let go of Lucky, who sat in his chair in slight fear/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/At Odd and Sissi's house/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Odd and Sissi were with Alexandr and Miranda/

"So how's the wedding plans coming along?" asked Miranda

"They are going pretty good, but we're having a problem figuring out what to eat" said Odd

"That's not surprising" said Alexandr

"No, its not" said Miranda

"So did Wendy say if she'll be a flower girl or not?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah, she'll do it" said Sissi

"Great" said Miranda

/Miranda's cell phone buzzed, she picked it up and looked at the text message with wide eyed/

"OH MY GOD! YUMI'S PREGNANT!" shouted Miranda

/The rest of the room went wide eyed/

"How many of you girls are getting pregnant lately?!" asked Odd

"Rebecca, and Yumi, Aelita already had Kylie" said Miranda

"We got to go and say hi to her" said Sissi

"I agree, lets all go" said Alexandr

/The four of them got up and walked out the door/

/\/\/\/\/\/\With Rebecca and Dylan/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Rebecca and Dylan were slightly panting and cuddling in their bed/

"So, what brought that on?" asked Dylan

"Do I really need a reason to have sex with my husband?" asked Rebecca

"Point taken" said Dylan

/Rebecca turned and leaned her head on Dylan's chest, Dylan responded by putting his arms around her waist/

"I'm sorry about the mood swings I've been having lately" said Rebecca

"Its alright Rebecca" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked up at Dylan/

"No it isn't, let me make it up to you" said Rebecca

/Dylan smirked/

"I think you have 'made it up' for the past two and a half hours" said Dylan

/Rebecca scoffed and playfully pushed Dylan/

"We still need to think of names for our son" said Dylan

"You seem so sure that its going to be a boy" said Rebecca

"I know it is" said Dylan

/Rebecca scoffed/

"I'm sure that its going to be a girl" said Rebecca

"What about twins?" asked Dylan

"We'll have to wait for the ultrasound screening to see" said Rebecca

"When is that going to be?" asked Dylan

"In about a week" said Rebecca

/Rebecca noticed Dylan staring at her with a smile/

"What? Is there something on my face still?" asked Rebecca

"No, I just think you look very beautiful" said Dylan

"And the award for 'the most cliche thing ever said' goes to, (Fake gasps), Dylan Enheart! Come on down and take a bow!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca clapped until both her and Dylan shared a laugh/

"So, you ready for round two?" asked Rebecca seductively

/Dylan went wide eyed/

"These mood swings are going to be great" said Dylan

/Dylan was pulled in for a deep kiss by Rebecca/

/\/\/\/\/\/At Ulrich and Yumi's house/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group walked in and sat on a couch/

"You're pregnant?!" asked Miranda

"Yep!" said Yumi

/Miranda and Sissi gasped, then nearly tackled Yumi in a hug/

"Guys?! I NEED AIR!" shouted Yumi

/Miranda and Sissi let go of Yumi, who was taking big gulps of air/

"Thank you" said Yumi

"No problem" said Sissi

"So you and Rebecca are pregnant" stated Alexandr

"It looks like it" said Ulrich

"How weird would it be if you both had twins?" asked Odd

"Odd, what's with you and twins lately?" asked Yumi

"I don't know" said Odd

/The group shrugged/

"So did you hear that the US Army is preparing to take over Tehran?" asked Sissi

"Yeah, Chase said that he's helping with the siege" said Ulrich

/Kylie made a gurgling sound, then Yumi picked Kylie up and sat her on her lap/

"Has anyone heard from Dylan and Rebecca in the last few days?" asked Miranda

"Not only them, I don't know what happened to Jennifer and her kids in the lase few days either" said Odd

/The group heard a knock on the door, Yumi opened the door to see Aelita and Jeremie/

"Hi guys, did you find a school?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, its only a few blocks away" said Jeremie

/Aelita walked over and picked up Kylie/

"So how was she?" asked Aelita

"She was great, its a real trainer for when the baby arrives" said Yumi

"That's good, thanks for watching her" said Jeremie

"No problem" said Ulrich

/Aelita and Jeremie smiled as they sat on the couch/

/\/\/\/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Tombstone squad walked into an Osprey and sat down/

"Listen up! We're moving on an Al-Qaeda hideout about a hundred miles from here! Do whatever it takes to kill or capture those bastards! Oorah?" asked Chase

"Oorah!" shouted the soldiers

/The Osprey took off/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	16. Chapter 16, From bad to worse (Part 1)

/\/\/\/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad was heading towards the mountains, hunting an Al-Qaeda group/

"You know the drill! Find the bad guys, kill the bad guys!" said Chase

/The Osprey stopped/

"Lock and load! LETS GO!" shouted Chase

/The soldiers in the Osprey went down to the ground on ropes/

"I want three fire teams thirty meters apart! Our objective is to make it to objective clementine!" said Chase

"Oorah!" shouted the soldiers

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\With Jeremie and Aelita/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie and Aelita were getting ready for work since their 'compensation leave' for the attack was done. Jeremie looked at Aelita and noticed that she looked a little scared/

"Aelita?" asked Jeremie

/Jeremie walked to Aelita and hugged her tightly/

"I'm fine Jeremie, I guess I'm just a little scared about-" said Aelita

/Jeremie cut her off with a kiss/

"Its going to be alright Aelita, we'll go there, then come home, then we'll have time for Kylie" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled/

"You're right, I'm just overreacting" said Aelita

"No you're not, we're rightly scared from the attack" said Jeremie

/They heard a knock on their door, Jeremie answered it to see Jennifer/

"Hi guys" said Jennifer

"Hello" said Jeremie and Aelita

/Jennifer walked inside/

"You're okay with babysitting?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, Wendy and James are with Yumi and Ulrich right now" said Jennifer

"Really?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, they wanted to spend time with their aunt and uncle I guess" said Jennifer

"That's good" said Jeremie

"We got to go now, thanks again for this" said Aelita

"Anytime" said Jennifer

/Aelita and Jeremie smiled, then walked out the door/

"Alright Kylie, lets have some fun today" said Jennifer

/Jennifer grabbed Kylie and then grabbed some toy blocks, she sat Kylie opposite of her and they both started playing with the blocks/

"Wher mommy an daddy ah?" asked Kylie in baby talk

"Mommy and daddy had to go to work" said Jennifer

"Work? Wha worak?" asked Kylie

/Jennifer looked thoughtful/

"They go fight the big bad wolf, then they, um, they go and talk to Santa" said Jennifer

/Kylie's face lit up with happiness/

"They tak to Sana?!" asked Kylie

"Yep, and they fight the big bad wolf" said Jennifer

/Kylie went wide eyed, and then laughed with Jennifer/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Tombstone squad ran into an Al-Qaeda cave, and found something that shocked them/

"Oh my god" said Ruger

/Chase looked at the nuclear storage case that was designed to hold five warheads, and was shocked to see only four since one of the compartments was empty/

"What the hell?! Where is the fifth warhead!?" asked Lucky

"Somebody tell command about this!" said Chase

/Horvath got out his radio with a trembling hand, he started reporting the warheads to command as Griggs noticed something that scared him/

"Captain? You're going to want to see this" said Griggs

/Chase walked over to Griggs, and gasped/

"Maps of New York?!" asked Chase

"Captain, there's a date on it" said Griggs

/Chase looked at the date on the map, 6-19-21/

"Oh my god, THAT'S TODAY!" shouted Chase

/The squad went wide eyed as they realized it/

"I got to call my family" said Chase

"Captain, they said that this is top secret so-" said Horvath

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! All my friends and my family is in New York right now!" said Chase

/Chase got out his satellite phone and dialed Jennifer's number/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/In New York/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Jennifer was playing with Kylie when her phone rang/

"Hello?" asked Jennifer

"YOU NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" shouted Chase

"Chase?! Why are you calling?" asked Jennifer

"You need to get everyone out of the city!" said Chase

"Why?" asked Jennifer

"We found a nuclear bomb case! Al Qaeda is going to attack New York today!" said Chase

/Jennifer gasped/

"What? You- I-" said Jennifer in shock

"Jenny? Are you listening? I need you to get all of our friends out of the city, can you do that?" asked Chase

"Y- Yeah, I think I can" said Jennifer

"Thank you, I'll call everyone I can and tell them to get out" said Chase

"But, what if the bomb explodes?" asked Jennifer

"Jennifer, I promise you that you will get out of there alive, but I need you to stay calm" said Chase

"Alright, I love you" said Jennifer

"I love you too, and-" said Chasse

/Chase was cut off by several bang/

"SHIT! Targets! Left side! Left side!" shouted Chase

"Chase?! What's happening?!" asked Jennifer

"Horvath! I need you to-" said Chase

/The line went dead/

"Oh my god" said Jennifer

/Jennifer shook her head as she grabbed Kylie, she ran outside to her car/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\In Iran\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad ran out of ammo as several Al Qaeda members surrounded them/

"You got a plan boss?!" asked Ruger

"I'm thinking!" said Chase

/An Al Qaeda operative gasped/

"Allah himself, you're the ghost!" the operative said

/All of the Al Qaeda soldiers gasped and continued to aim their guns at Tombstone squad/

"The ghost? He disappeared years ago you idiots!" said Ruger

"None of us is the ghost" said Lucky

/Chase sighed and turned around to look at the squad/

"The ghost is alive, and you're looking at him" said Chase

/The group had a shocked look as they all were forced on their knees/

"WHAT?!" asked Griggs

"I used to be the ghost, but I gave it up a long time ago" said Chase

"But, why are you here with us now?" asked Ruger

/Chase felt the barrel of an AK47 shoved on the side of his head/

"I'll tell you later" said Chase

/Tombstone squad was forced on their feet, tied up, and forced into the back of a troop transporter/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\In New York/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jennifer stopped the car in front of Jeremie and Aelita's workplace, Jennifer ran and got Kylie then ran to the elevator/

/Jeremie and Aelita were on their lunch break when they saw Jennifer running towards them with Kylie/

"Jennifer? What are you doing here?" asked Aelita

"We need to leave!" said Jennifer

/Jeremie and Aelita couldn't ask why since Jennifer was basically dragging them to the ladder/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\In Iran\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Tomnstone squad was being dragged out of the truck one by one/

"Why didn't you tell us that you were the ghost?!" asked Griggs

"I couldn't, it was top-" said Chase

/An Al Qaeda operative hit Chase in the back of his head with his AK/

"Stop talking!" shouted the operative

/Tombstone squad had an infuriated look as two operatives started hitting Chase/

"Stop it!" shouted Ruger

"You'll kill him!" shouted Lucky

/One of the operatives laughed/

"We're not going to kill you" said an operative

"Nope, we'll just show you suffering beyond your darkest fears" said another operative

/Chase smirked/

"Kiss, my, ass," said Chase

"You're not going to tell us anything?" asked the operative

"Semper fi, do or die motherfucker" said Chase

/The operatives had an infuriated look as one of them pointed his pistol at Chase's head/

"I always wanted to kill a legend" said the operative

/The operative pulled the trigger, but nothing happened and Chase didn't even flinch/

"What? Did you really think it would be that easy?" asked the operative

"The rebels in Sierra Leone did worse, you guys don't scare me at all" said Chase

/Tombstone squad chuckled as the Al Qaeda operatives cursed them in Arabic/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/In New York/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jennifer was driving as fast as she could to Rebecca and Dylan's house since everyone else was already there/

"What do you mean a nuke?!" asked Jeremie

"That's what Chase found, an empty nuclear bomb thing!" said Jennifer

"That doesn't mean that there is an atomic bomb in Manhattan" said Aelita

"Do you really want to take the chance?!" asked Jennifer

/Jennifer stopped the car in front of Dylan and Rebecca's house/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	17. Chapter 17, From bad to worse (Part 2)

/Jennifer, Jeremie, and Aelita ran into the house, causing everyone to look at them/

"Hey guys" said Miranda

"We need to leave!" said Jeremie

"Why? We're watching the game" said Odd

"Chase called me, he said that he found things in an Al Qaeda cave that says that a nuclear bomb is somewhere on Manhattan" said Jennifer

/The group went wide eyed/

"Is this a joke?" asked Ulrich

"Does it sound like it!?" asked Jennifer

"We need to-" said Aelita

/A loud bang, and a very bright flash cut her off/

"GET DOWN!" shouted Dylan

/The group landed on the floor and put their hands over their necks as the window shattered/

"Oh my god!" said Yumi with panic

/Kylie started crying as Aelita and Jeremie held her and each other, they realized that the vibrations and the bright light stopped after about six minutes/

"I- I think its done" said Dylan

/The group slowly rose and looked out the window, to see a mushroom cloud over what's left of Manhattan island/

"No, this can't be happening!" said Sissi

"It is, New York is gone" said Rebecca

"Whoever did this is gonna pay!" said Alexandr with anger

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad has been in cages submerged in water, there was just enough room for the squad to stick their heads out to breath/

"God, these guys must have learned from the Viet-Cong" said Chase

"So, you were a military legend?" asked Horvath

"I used to be, my brother was with me on all of my operations though" said Chase

"Who was he?" asked Ruger

"The cartels in Mexico called him 'The Wolf' and it kind of stuck with him" said Chase

"THE WOLF?! He's related to you?!" asked Griggs

"Yep, we were unstoppable" said Chase

/Two Al Qaeda operatives walked into the room/

"Did you hear about the infidels?" asked an operative

"Yeah, I heard our brothers destroyed New York" said the other operative

/Tombstone squad had a look of shock and was also infuriated/

"You, fucking, motherfuckers!" said Lucky

/Chase noticed the lock on his door was lose, very lose/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/In New York/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group walked out of Rebecca and Dylan's house/

"Oh my god" said James

"H- Henry lives in Manhattan!" said Wendy

/The group went silent as they stared at the mushroom cloud/

"It looks like the wind will take the fallout away from us, but we really need to get away from here" said Dylan

"Alright, but where would we go?" asked Yumi

"You guys are going to go as far as Boston, at least" said Dylan

"Us? What about you?" asked Rebecca

"I'm staying to help look for survivors" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked fearful/

"Dylan, please don't do this" said Rebecca

"I'll be fine Rebecca, I promise" said Dylan

"But-" said Rebecca

/Dylan pulled Rebecca in for a deep kiss/

"You worry too much" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan, then sighed/

"Alright, but if you die then I'll make you regret it" said Rebecca

"Alright, I love you" said Dylan

"Love you more" said Rebecca

/The group all got in their cars and drove away as Dylan waived/

"Alright Dil, just like old times" said Dylan

/Dylan ran to find a hospital/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad stood over the dead Al Qaeda operatives/

"Nice job getting out of the cage Chase" said Ruger

"Thanks" said Chase

/Tombstone found their weapons and gear, they put the gear back on and cocked their weapons/

"New York, goddammit" said Ruger

"My family, and all of my best friends are there" said Chase

"Jesus, I'm sorry captain" said Griggs

/Chase sighed/

"I just hope they all got out alright" said Chase

"We need to move" said Horvath

/The squad nodded at each other, then ran out of the room/

* * *

/\/\/\/\In New York/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was crammed inside a van, heading towards Jeremie's parents house/

"New York" said James

"I know, its totally gone" said Yumi

/Rebecca started crying/

"Rebecca? What's wrong?" asked Miranda

"W- W- we left D- Dylan back there!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca cried harder/

"He's going to be fine Rebecca, I'm sure of it" said Alexandr

/Rebecca sniffed as she looked at the group/

"Are you sure?" asked Rebecca

"Positive, he's going to be fine" said Aelita

/Rebecca smiled/

"Wait a minute, OH MY GOD!" said Jennifer

"What is it?" asked Ulrich

"When I called Chase, we were cut off by someone shooting at him!" said Jennifer

/The group went wide eyed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	18. Chapter 18, From bad to worse (Part 3)

/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad fought their way to the vehicle yard/

"Get in one of the trucks!" shouted Chase

/Tombstone squad got in a truck, Lucky got in the drivers seat and tried to hotwire as the rest of the squad continued shooting at terrorists/

"Wow, these are a lot of wires" said Lucky

"You said you knew how to hotwire!" shouted Ruger

"It was like a three hour course!" said Lucky

/Lucky finally got the vehicle started/

"DRIVE!" shouted Chase

/Lucky put the petal to the metal, and they drove out of the Al Qaeda base

* * *

/\/\/In New York/\/\/\/\

/Dylan walked into a hospital in Brooklyn, it was crowded and filled with wounded, and also dead people/

"Oh my holy god" said Dylan

/Dylan saw a crowd gathered by a TV, he walked to the TV and joined the small crowd/

"What's going on?" asked Dylan

"The president is about to give a speech about what happened in New York" said a man

/The presidential seal appeared on the screen, then the presidents face behind the resolute desk a few seconds later/

"Good evening my fellow Americans, today, at six o' seven PM, in New York City, the world saw its first instance of nuclear terrorism. I regret to inform the United States, and the world, that the number of those killed will most likely soar into the hundreds of thousands" said the president

/Dylan heard gasps and sobs around him/

"But I give you my word, that we will find those responsible for this murderous act, and we will show them what true American justice looks like" said the president

/Dylan smiled a little/

"And I also promise this, we will attack and destroy anyone who harbors those murders" said the president

/The hospital room started to calm down/

"Thank you, and god bless New York, and the United States of America" said the president

/The presidents face disappeared as the news channel went back to its reporting on New York City/

"God, those poor bastards" said a man

"I know, my dad was at the statue of liberty" said a woman

/Dylan sighed and went to find a doctor so he could ask if he could help/

* * *

/\/\/\/\With the rest of the group/\/\/\/\

/Yumi stopped the van, then the group all got out in the streets of Boston/

"Man, this is a bad situation" said Ulrich

"I know" said Odd

"Lets just find a hotel, and then we can talk about what happened" said Miranda

/The group nodded in agreement and started walking down the street/

"I hope Dylan's alright" said Rebecca

"Rebecca, he is" said Alexandr

"I know, I just can't help but worry" said Rebecca

"I know what you mean, Chase is probably getting shot at right now" said Jennifer

"Yeah, but he'll be fine" said Ulrich

/The group walked into a hotel, to see two very familiar faces/

"Are you joking?!" asked Jeremie

/Theo and Laura were checking in at the check in counter/

"What are they doing here?" asked Odd

"I don't know" said Jeremie

"I'll go talk to them" said Alexandr

/Alexandr walked to the counter and stopped in front of Laura and Theo/

"Well, well, well, now here's some faces I never thought I would see again" said Alexandr

/Theo and Laura turned, and gasped/

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" asked Laura

"We're all here" said Alexandr

/Laura and Theo saw the group by the door/

"Wow, what are you all doing here?" asked Theo

"You haven't heard about New York?" asked Odd

"Uh, what happened in New York?" asked Theo

/The group sighed/

"Its gone, its totally gone" said Rebecca

"Gone?" asked Laura

"A nuke, a fucking atom bomb blew up on Manhattan" said Yumi

/Theo and Laura went wide eyed/

"Manhattan is literally a crater right now" said Jennifer

"Oh my god" said Laura

"Wait, where's that Enheart guy at?" asked Theo

"Dylan or Chase?" asked Jeremie

"Both" said Laura

"Dylan stayed in New York to help out with the wounded, and Chase is with the US Army in Iran right now" said Sissi

"Really? Huh" said Theo

/Laura noticed Kylie, James, and Wendy/

"Who are those kids?" asked Laura

"This is Kylie, she's my and Jeremie's daughter" said Aelita

"Wow, congratulations!" said Laura

"And who are those kids?" asked Theo /pointing at Wendy and James/

/Wendy and James walked up to him/

"My name's Wendy" said Wendy

"I'm James" said James

"They are my and Chase's kids" said Jennifer

"Wow, you all did pretty well for yourselves since we last saw you" said Theo

"We did, until New York got destroyed" said Yumi

"Wow, what are you guys going to do now?" asked Laura

"We'll wait until New York gets cleaned up, Brooklyn hasn't been damaged that badly" said Jeremie

"Alright, well it was good meeting you guys again" said Theo

"We should get a beer sometime and catch up" said Alexandr

"I'll keep that in mind" said Theo

/Laura and Theo walked to the elevator and went up/

"Alright, lets just check in and we'll figure out what to do next" said Ulrich

/The group walked to the check in counter/

* * *

/\/\/In Iran/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad was standing outside of their vehicle, in the middle of the desert/

"I really wish we had gas right now" said Horvath

"I'm wishing we had water" said Griggs

/Lucky put his M16 on the trunk/

"I got good news and bad news" said Lucky

"Tell us the bad news" said Ruger

"We're behind enemy lines, and we're very far from a US base" said Lucky

/The group groaned/

"And the good news?" asked Chase

/Lucky pulled out a fez/

"I found a fez!" said Lucky

"A fez?! A FUCKING FEZ?!" asked Ruger

"Fez's, are, cool," said Lucky

/Chase snatched the fez out of Lucky's hands/

"I know they are" said Chase

/Chase took off his helmet and put on the fez/

"Well, lets start walking" said Chase

"You're keeping the fez?" asked Horvath

"Fez's, are, cool," said Chase

/Tombstone squad shrugged, then started walking/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	19. Chapter 19, The Desert

/\/\/\In Iran/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad was still walking through the desert/

"You know what I miss? The cold weather back in Portland" said Lucky

"Or beer, lots of ice, cold, beer!" said Griggs

"Both of you shut it! We need to get as far as we can before dark" said Chase

/Chase's radio began making a static noise/

"To-stone- wh- location- new-ork- destroyed" said Command

/The squad went wide eyed/

"Command this is Tombstone 1-1!" said Chase

"Tomb-st- What is- loc-" said Command

"These radios are fucked!" said Griggs

/Chase frowned/

"Command if you can hear me, we have found four nuclear warheads in an insurgent cave ten klicks east from our position! I repeat, we have found four nuclear warheads in an insurgent cave ten klicks east from our position!" said Chase

/The radio stopped making noise, Chase took it out of his holster and threw it at a sand dune in anger/

"GODDAMMIT!" shouted Chase

"Captain calm down-" said Horvath

"Calm down?! My family and my friends could be dead!" said Chase

"He's got a point there" said Griggs

/Chase sighed/

"Alright, I'll calm down" said Chase

/Chase took a deep breath/

"Now how in the hell do we get out of here?" asked Chase to himself

"You're the ghost, you tell us" said Lucky

"I haven't been stuck in a desert for over a decade and a half, just give me a second to think" said Chase

"Uh, you might want to hold that thought captain" said Ruger

/The squad noticed a sandstorm on the horizon, a very, very big sandstorm/

"That storm is massive!" said Horvath

"We need to move!" said Chase

/The squad ran away from the storm/

* * *

/\/\/In New York/\/\/\/\

/Dylan looked out of a window to see what was left of Manhattan, and all of the FEMA and Red Cross helicopters approaching/

"About fucking time they showed up" said a man

/Dylan turned around and saw an old man behind him/

"Do I know you?" asked Dylan

/The man smiled/

"No, no I don't think you do Dylan" said the man

"Wait, how do you know my name?" asked Dylan

/The man leaned an arm on the window/

"Well this is almost like when me, you, and Chase were in Afghanistan" said the man

"Who in the hell are you?!" asked Dylan

"Or it could be like how we were all in Algeria, you remember that don't you?" asked the man

/Dylan frowned/

"Tell me who you are!" said Dylan

/The man smiled, then started to walk away/

"I'll be keeping an eye on you" said the man

/Before Dylan could ask any questions, the man walked away/

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Dylan to himself

/Dylan had a questioning look as he saw a FEMA helicopter land in the courtyard/

* * *

/\/\/\/\In Boston/\/\/\/\

/The group was sitting in a hotel room with a very worried silence/

"We all got our rooms right?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, we're all next door to each-" said Yumi

/Yumi gagged/

"Yumi? Are you okay?" asked Aelita

/Yumi gagged again and then ran into the bathroom, the group heard retching sounds a few seconds later/

"It must be the pregnancy" said Jeremie

/Ulrich got up and ran into the bathroom/

"I'm probably going to end up like that pretty soon" said Rebecca

"Don't worry about it, we'll be here to help" said Odd

"But what about Dylan?" asked Rebecca

"Rebecca you really need to relax, you're going to put too much stress on the baby" said Jennifer

/Rebecca sighed/

"You're right, I need to calm down and stop worrying about Dylan" said Rebecca

"Yes, so please just don't worry about anything right now" said Sissi

"I'll do my best" said Rebecca

/Yumi and Ulrich walked out of the bathroom, Yumi walked to the bad and laid down on it/

"Are you alright aunt Yumi?" asked Wendy

"I've been better" said Yumi

/Ulrich sat beside her and put a hand on her head/

"Once I get this baby out of me, I am so going to kill you" said Yumi

/Ulrich smiled then leaned doen and kissed Yumi's forehead/

* * *

/\/\/\/In Iran\/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad continued walking through the desert, while being swallowed by a sandstorm/

"We're not going to last very long in this chucklefuck situation!" said Ruger

"I know that Ruger, I honestly know that!" said Chase

/Chase noticed some lights in the sand around them/

"Lights! I see lights!" said Chase

"What if its Iranian soldiers?" asked Griggs

"Better there than here!" responded Chase

/The squad ran towards the lights/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	20. Chapter 20, Technically AWOL

/\/\/\/\/\One Week Later/\/\/\/\/

/The group was sitting at the hotel cafe/

"So did you guys hear from Chase or Dylan lately?" asked Miranda

"No" said Rebecca

"I haven't heard anything either" said Ulrich

/Jennifer felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to get a massive shock/

"Actually, I tried to call but my phone was full of sand" said Chase with a smile

/The group gasped to see Chase, and Dylan/

"Oh, my, god," said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Jennifer got up and nearly tackled Chase and Dylan with a massive hug/

"What are you two doing here?!" asked Wendy

"I sneaked out" said Chase

"Sneaked out? You're AWOL?!" asked Ulrich

"Uh, they haven't noticed since New York went up in flames" said Chase

"huh, our tax dollars at work!" said Odd

"Hold on a minute, why is Dylan here?" asked Alexandr

"Me and my squad flew in to DC, and I met Dylan up in New York" said Chase

"Are you staying?" asked Aelita

/Chase sighed/

"I can stay for probably a day, and then I have to head back to Iran before anyone notices" said Chase

/Wendy, James, Jennifer, and Rebecca looked saddened/

"Hey, you guys want me to tell you how in the hell I got here?" asked Chase

"What? How did you get here?" asked James

/Chase sat down on a chair with a grin/

"I was in the middle of the desert" said Chase

/The group looked at Chase with an interest/

"You think I'm joking?" asked Chase

"Yes, yes I do" said Aelita

/Chase smiled as he took out his cell phone, he set it on the table as sand fell out of every opening in it/

* * *

/\/\/\/\In Iran, one week ago/\/\/\/\

/Tombstone squad ran towards a light they saw in the middle of the sandstorm they were in/

"How far away is it?!" asked Lucky

"I don't know! It doesn't look like its getting any closer!" said Ruger

/Chase noticed the light wasn't moving/

"Goddammit! Its way too far away from here!" said Chase

"What do we do now?!" asked Griggs

"We find some goddamn shelter!" said Chase

/The squad continued to walk for about another hour, then they all fell to the ground with massive exhaustion/

* * *

\/\/\/\In Boston, Now/\/\/\/\

"-So, we're buried up to our necks in sand for, I don't even know how long" said Chase

"How did you guys get out?" asked James

"I don't remember, all I remember was all of us waking up on the back of a truck with a Al Qaeda guy watching over us" said Chase

"Holy shit! What did you do?!" asked Odd

"Well, um, lets say that I, _took care,_ of the guy watching us, then we stole the truck and drove back to a US base" said Chase

"Wow, that's pretty cool" said Alexandr

"Yeah, so how are you guys?" asked Chase

"We've been better, I'm started to get pains" said Rebecca

"And I've started puking basically non stop" said Yumi

"Heh, reminds me of Jennifer" said Chase

/Jennifer smiled as she scoffed/

"So you're here for a day?" asked Wendy

"Yep, tomorrow I head back to a US base in Iran" said Chase

/The group looked saddened/

"I'll be alright guys, you really don't have to worry" said Chase

"We know, but it still sucks" said Aelita

"True, but I still think its funny that I'm AWOL... Again" said Chase

"What do you mean _again_?" asked Yumi

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all" said Chase

/The group looked at each other and shrugged/

"Well we should all go out to eat or something!" said Ulrich

"Yeah, I think we should" said Odd

/The group all got up and walked to the exit, but Dylan froze when he saw a man next to him/

"Who are you?!" asked Dylan flabbergasted

"You'll find out someday, but just know that I'm going to keep tabs on you" said the man

"What do you mean?" asked Dylan

/The man chuckled and walked away as Rebecca walked back in/

"Dylan? You coming?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan took a last look at the strange man, then looked at Rebecca and nodded/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	21. Chapter 21, The Ultrasound

/The group walked into a hotel room, totally stuffed from going out to eat/

"Wow, that was so much better than those MRE's" said Chase

"MR what?" asked Ulrich

/Kylie made a gurgling noise as Jeremie handed her to Aelita/

"I'll tell you some other time" said Chase

/The group all either sat on the floor, beds, or chairs/

"Oh shite!" said Rebecca

"What is it?" asked Sissi

"I need to do my ultrasound screening later today!" said Rebecca

/Yumi's eyes widened/

"I need to do it today too!" said Yumi

"I'll drive us all there" said Dylan

"I'm coming with" said Ulrich

/Ulrich, Yumi, Rebecca, and Dylan said 'bye' then ran out the door/

"Wait, when did Yumi get pregnant?" asked Chase with surprise

"You don't remember when we called you a few months ago?" asked Aelita

"Oh, now I remember that" said Chase

"How could you forget?" asked Alexandr

"Being shot at, a lot, made me forget a couple of things" said Chase

"So what do you want to do before you head back?" asked Jennifer

"Me? Nah, I just want to relax for a while" said Chase

/Jennifer grinned/

"Guys? How about you guys go check out whatever the hell is in Boston, while me and Chase have a little fun" said Jennifer

/James and Wendy fake gagged as they were forced out of the room with everyone else by Jennifer, Jennifer locked the door and looked back at Chase/

"Wow, you-" said Chase

/Jennifer shushed him with a kiss/

"No talking" said Jennifer seductively

/Jennifer pounced Chase on the bed as they both started taking their shirts off/

* * *

/\/\/\/\Outside of the room/\/\/\/\/\

/The group stood where they were/

"Uh, where do you guys want to go?" asked Alexandr

"How about we go check out how New York is doing?" asked Miranda

"Yeah, the TV's been reporting about New York non stop" said Jeremie

"Yeah, lets go" said Aelita

/The group walked away from the hall and into the cafe/

* * *

/\/\/\/At the Hospital/\/\/\/\

/Ulrich, Yumi, Dylan, and Rebecca were waiting patiently in the hospital waiting room/

"I wonder what gender our baby is going to be?" said Yumi

"Probably a girl, I hope" said Ulrich

"Why do you hope its a girl?" asked Yumi

"I can try out some of the things your dad said to me once she gets a boyfriend" said Ulrich

"What did my dad say to you?" asked Yumi

"Stuff like 'If you break my daughters heart then I break your kneecaps' or, 'If you try anything with her, then you better hope you're a fast runner'" said Ulrich

"Wow, sounds like when Jeremie and Aelita first started dating and Chase did his threat routine" said Yumi

/Yumi and Rebecca snicked a little as Dylan noticed someone looking through a glass door/

"I'll be right back" said Dylan

/Dylan got out of his seat and walked out of the room, he walked to a stairwell and found the strange man again/

"Who in the hell are you?!" asked Dylan

"Me? Nah, lets just say that I'm an old friend" said the man

/Dylan grunted in anger/

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" shouted Dylan

/The strange man chuckled/

"Why don't you ask your brother?" asked the man

"Forget my brother, I'm here, now tell me who you are!" said Dylan

"Dylan? Who is this?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan turned to see Rebecca standing in the doorway/

"Rebecca? You can't strain yourself" said Dylan worriedly

"Dylan I'm fine, now who is this guy?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan looked back at the strange man/

"I'll tell you when the time is right" said the man

"No, you'll tell me right now!" said Dylan

/The man chuckled/

"You're as angry as you were when I 'saw' your dad die" said the man

/Rebecca went wide eyed as Dylan had an infuriated look/

"Alright this is the last warning, WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?" asked Dylan

/The man chuckled/

"Like I said, just be patient and then you'll either figure it out or I'll tell you myself" said the man

/The man took off running down the stairwell as Dylan and Rebecca watched/

"Who was that guy?" asked Rebecca

"I don't know, I keep seeing him wherever I go" said Dylan

"Huh" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca looked at each other/

"We, um, we should get back and see what our baby looks like" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca smiled at each other, then started walking back to the waiting room/

* * *

\/\/\/\At the hotel/\/\/\/\

/Chase and Jennifer were cuddling on the bed/

"Wow, I suddenly remember how much I missed that!" said Chase

/Jennifer giggled/

"Well, I'm glad to oblige" said Jennifer

/The couple tightened their hold on one another/

"So, how's Iran?" asked Jennifer

"Sand, sand, and more fucking sand" said Chase

"That bad?" asked Jennifer

"Its not so bad actually, there's AC, three meals a day, and lots of stuff to shoot at!" said Chase

/Jennifer smiled/

"Well I'm glad" said Jennifer

* * *

/\/\/\/\In the streets of Boston/\/\/\/\

/The rest of the group was walking through the streets/

"-Wendy!" said James

"What? You know that mom and dad are doing it right now!" said Wendy

/James made a fake gag, causing the group to chuckle/

"James, its perfectly natural" said Jeremie

"But its so disgusting!" said James

"That's pretty much all you will think about in a few years" said Miranda

/James put his hands to his ears/

"There is a lot of American flags around here" said Odd

"That's what happens when a major American city is destroyed" said Sissi

"I know" said Aelita

/Kylie laughed/

"You know, we need to start thinking about what we're going to do for Kylie's first birthday" said Aelita

"He birthday's coming up?" asked Odd

"Yeah, July 7th" said Jeremie

"Hard to believe its already been a year" said Wendy

"You should have seen it when we were all in high school, time flew out the window" said Jeremie

/The group saw an aquarium/

"You guys want to go look at fish?" asked Sissi

"Sure, I think Kylie likes animals anyway" said Aelita

"She does?" asked Odd

"You should have seen all of the animal books she's been reading lately" said Jeremie

"Wait, she can read?!" asked James

"Yep" said Aelita

"She's only one year old!" said Sissi

"She's a smart girl from what I've seen" said Jeremie

/The group except for Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other, then shrugged/

* * *

/\/\/\/\At the hospital\/\/\/\/\

/Yumi was lying on a hospital bed with Ulrich sitting at her side, and a nurse was looking at the monitor to find the baby/

"I can't wait to see that its a girl!" said Yumi

"You two seem excited" said the nurse

"I know! This is so exciting!" said Yumi

/The nurse smiled as she continued using the ultrasound machine to find the baby, but soon her smile faded away/

"Excuse me for a second" said the nurse

/The nurse walked out of the room and came back in a few minutes later with a doctor, the doctor took over and started to look for the baby/

"Is something wrong?" asked Ulrich

/The doctor sighed and looked at Ulrich and Yumi/

"I'm so sorry, but I can't find the baby's heartbeat" said the doctor

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	22. Chapter 22, Planning a night out

/Yumi and Ulrich stared at the doctor in shock/

"No" whispered Yumi

"I'm so sorry" said the doctor

/The doctor and the nurse walked out of the room, leaving Ulrich and Yumi to their grief/

"Yumi, I'm sorry" said Ulrich

/Yumi looked at Ulrich with tears in her eyes/

"My baby" whispered Yumi

/Ulrich leaned over and hugged Yumi tightly as she cried in his chest/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\In the waiting room\/\/\/\/\

/Rebecca and Dylan were holding each other as they saw Yumi and Ulrich walking towards them/

"Hey guys, how did it go?" asked Dylan

/Yumi started sobbing, causing Rebecca to get out of her seat and walk to Yumi, then Rebecca hugged her tightly/

"Yumi what happened?" asked Rebecca

"T- They couldn't find a heartbeat!" said Yumi

/Dylan and Rebecca went wide eyed/

"What?!" asked Rebecca

"I- I lost the baby!" said Yumi

/Yumi started crying harder/

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry guys!" said Dylan

"Me too" said Ulrich

/Dylan got out of his seat and put a hand on Ulrich's shoulder/

"It's going to be alright" said Dylan

"I sure as hell hope so" said Ulrich

"It will, we promise" said Dylan

/Ulrich and Dylan looked at Rebecca who was hugging Yumi tightly/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\At the hotel/\/\/\/\/\

/Jennifer and Chase walked out of their room/

"Thanks for that, I really enjoyed it" said Chase playfully

/Jennifer giggled/

"Not a problem" said Jennifer

/They locked hands and started walking out of the hotel/

"I wonder where everyone else went" said Jennifer

"I think I got a text from Miranda a few hours ago, she said that they went to the aquarium" said Chase

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Jennifer

"I, um, I was busy with some _things_" said Chase

/Jennifer chuckled/

"I know" said Jennifer

/They continued walking, but Jennifer stopped as her phone rang/

"One second" said Jennifer

/Jennifer took out her phone and looked at the text, she went teary eyed as she finished it/

"Oh my god" said Jennifer

"Honey? What's wrong?" asked Chase

"Yumi, she lost the baby" said Jennifer

"WHAT!?" asked Chase

/Jennifer let a tear fall from the side of her face/

"I'm sorry Chase, but I need to go and see how Yumi's doing" said Jennifer

"It's alright Jenny, go and see if she's okay" said Chase

/Jennifer smiled at Chase, then she started running towards her car/

* * *

/\/\/\/\At the aquarium/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Aelita and Wendy were looking at stingrays/

"They look so creepy" said Wendy

"I know" said Aelita

"So what are you getting Kylie for her birthday?" asked Wendy

"Me and uncle Jeremie are still thinking about it" said Aelita

"I'll try and get her something" said Wendy

"You don't have to Wendy" said Aelita

"I know, but I really want to!" said Wendy

"Well, maybe you can come with me when I get the cake" said Aelita

/Wendy smiled/

"Really?" asked Wendy

"Sure, I could use the help" said Aelita

"Thanks aunt Aelita!" said Wendy

"No problem Wendy" said Aelita

/Aelita and Wendy smiled at each other as they saw Miranda approaching them/

"Aelita, we need to go" said Miranda

"What? Why?" asked Aelita

"Now!" said Miranda

/Miranda grabbed Aelita's hand and led her out of the aquarium/

"Miranda, what's going on?" asked Aelita

"Its Yumi, she had a miscarriage" said Miranda

"WHAT?! How did- WHAT?!" asked Aelita

"I don't know! Rebecca text me and said that we should meet up with them in their hotel room" said Miranda

"Oh my god" said Aelita

/Miranda and Aelita hailed a cab, then they started heading back to the hotel/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\Twenty Minutes Later\/\/\/\/\

/Aelita and Miranda knocked on Ulrich and Yumi's door, they heard a voice inside saying 'come in', so they opened the door and walked in to see Yumi holding her knees while sitting on her bed/

"Yumi?" asked Miranda

/Yumi looked at Aelita and Miranda/

"H- Hi guys" said Yumi

/Aelita and Miranda sat down next to Yumi/

"Are you okay?" asked Miranda

"I've been better" said Yumi

"It's going to be okay" said Aelita

"If you say so" said Yumi

"We know so" said Aelita

/Miranda looked around/

"Where's Ulrich?" asked Miranda

"Dylan took him somewhere, he tried to stay but Dylan insisted" said Yumi

"So, he stole Ulrich from you?" asked Aelita playfully

/The three women laughed/

"I guess you can say that" said Yumi

/The three women smiled at each other/

"So are you going to be okay?" asked Aelita

"I guess" said Yumi

"How about we go somewhere to cheer you up?" asked Miranda

"You guys really don't need to" said Yumi

"I know, but you really need to go out and do something with us" said Miranda

/Yumi looked thoughtful/

"I- I guess I can" said Yumi

"Great" said Aelita

"Wait, what about everyone else?" asked Yumi

"We'll take Rebecca, Sissi, and Jennifer with us" said Miranda

"Everyone else gets to stay here" said Aelita

"That sounds great, but what about Kylie?" asked Yumi

"Eh, Jeremie needs to babysit sooner or later!" said Aelita

"And Alexandr can just hang out in our room" said Miranda

"So a girls night out then?" said Yumi

"Yep" said Aelita

/Yumi smiled/

"Alright, so what time?" asked Yumi

"How about we go in a couple of hours" said Miranda

"Where?" asked Yumi

"Just walk around in Boston until we find something" said Miranda

"Hey, what happened to Laura and Theo?" asked Yumi

"They're still here, why?" asked Aelita

"Um, maybe we could invite Laura?" said Yumi

/Aelita hid an angry look on her face/

"Why?" asked Aelita

"She's not going to try and steal Jeremie again, that was a long time ago" said Miranda

"But, she did throw a cup of hot coffee on Alexandr" said Aelita

"And because of that, we started dating" said Miranda

"And she did sabotage the supercomputer" said Aelita

"And we fixed it in just a few days" said Yumi

/Aelita had a look of being deep in thought/

"I- Alright, but if she tries anything at all then she's gone" said Aelita

"We know, you still have a personal vendetta on her since high school" said Miranda

"For good reason" said Aelita

"We know" said Miranda

"Jealously" said Yumi

"WHAT?! Jealous? I was not jealous over that bitch" said Aelita

/Miranda and Yumi grinned/

"Sure, sure you weren't" said Miranda

/Aelita frowned/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	23. Chapter 23, A Night Out

/\/\/\/\/\/\Six Hours Later/\/\/\/\/\

/Rebecca, Jennifer, Yumi, Miranda, Aelita, Sissi, and Laura met in the hotel lobby/

"Alright, lets go" said Jennifer

/The group of women walked out of the hotel lobby/

"So how did you guys get out of New York?" asked Laura

"We all crammed in a van, and we drove here" said Jennifer

"How far were you from the explosion?" asked Laura

"We were in Brooklyn, and I think the skyscrapers in Manhattan shielded Brooklyn and Queens from major damage" said Miranda

"Well I'm glad you all got out alright" said Laura

"Thanks" said Rebecca

/The women stopped in front of a shopping mall/

"You guys want to go shopping?" asked Yumi

"Yes, I needed to get something for Kylie anyway" said Aelita

"And I still have to get something for Alexandr" said Miranda

"Why?" asked Rebecca

"It's our anniversary tomorrow" said Miranda

"Oh, congratulations!" said Sissi

"Thanks, I'm going to see if they have a watch with the Russian flag on it" said Miranda

"Really? What about vodka?" asked Yumi

/Miranda looked thoughtful/

"That actually sounds like a good idea" said Miranda

"Russian stereotypes at its finest" said Rebecca

"I'm going with Aelita to find something for her daughter" said Laura

/Aelita did her best to hide an annoyed look on her face/

"Um, I can do it myself" said Aelita

"I know, but I think we never really got to bury the hatchet in high school" said Laura

"I- Alright, I guess" said Aelita

/Laura and Aelita walked away from the group/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\At the hotel/\/\/\/\/\

/The rest of the group was sitting in Jeremie and Aelita's room/

"How long until dad leaves?" asked James

"He goes tomorrow" said Ulrich

/Wendy looked saddened as Jeremie put a hand on her shoulder/

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" said Jeremie

"Yeah" said Odd

"You said that you fought an evil AI, how did dad handle it?" asked James

"Pretty well, I remember that he had a lot of guns with him" said Dylan

"Really?" asked Wendy

/Dylan smiled and showed the M1911 that was in his side holster/

"Where did you get that?" asked Wendy

"Your dad gave it to me after we won" said Dylan

"Why?" asked James

"Uh, it's difficult to explain" said Jeremie

"Don't worry though, we'll explain it someday" said Ulrich

/James and Wendy shrugged/

"So, what was grandpa like?" asked James

"Franz Hopper was a genius, he invented the supercomputer" said Jeremie

"Supercomputer?" asked Wendy

"Supah!" said Kylie

/The group chuckled as they looked at Kylie/

"She's getting big" said Ulrich

"Her birthday is coming up" said Jeremie

"Really? That's great" said Chase

"Yeah, already a year old and she can read and talk" said Odd

"Yeah but we're still thinking on where we should have her party" said Jeremie

"Good luck with that, I'll try and find something for her when I get back to the front line" said Chase

"I know that she really loves fez's for some odd reason" said Jeremie

"Doctor Who at its finest!" said Dylan

"So did any of you hear about Brooklyn?" asked Odd

"No" said Alexandr

"They've repaired most of it, we can go back anytime now" said Odd

/The group went wide eyed/

"Really?! We don't have to be in this hotel anymore?!" asked Wendy

"Nope" said Chase

"Great! I don't really like Boston" said James

"You read my mind! There isn't a lot of good looking girls here anyway" said Odd

"Are you kidding me?! You're about to get married next month!" said Ulrich

"Hey, you know how I am" said Odd

"True" said Ulrich

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/At the mall/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Laura and Aelita were looking at a display in front of a toy store/

"How old is she going to be?" asked Laura

"One" said Aelita smugly

/Laura sighed/

"High school was a long time ago, can we please just get over it?" asked Laura

"I did" said Aelita

"No you didn't, I can tell by the tone in your voice" said Laura

"Oh, I'm sorry! But you did try and steal my boyfriend!" said Aelita

"In high school! And we both got married to two different people!" said Laura

"Wait, you're married to Theo?" asked Aelita

"Yes!" said Laura

/Aelita looked thoughtful/

"I- Ugh, alright, but only because I believe in civility" said Aelita

"Good" said Laura

/Aelita and Laura walked into the baby store/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\Elsewhere in the mall/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The rest of the group was looking at a clothes store/

"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Miranda

"Yes, yes we are" said Sissi

/The girls looked at each other with grins, then they walked into the store/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	24. Chapter 24, He's finally gone Section 8

/\/\/\/\/\/\The Next Day/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group met for breakfast at a nearby diner/

"How was the mall?" asked Ulrich

"Great, we got a bunch of clothes and also something for Kylie" said Yumi

"What did you guys get?" asked Jeremie

"I'll show you and her when her birthday comes" said Aelita

/Dylan turned to look behind him, and he saw the mysterious man looking at him through the window/

"What the fuck?" asked Dylan

"What is it?" asked James

"Chase you're coming with me" said Dylan

/Dylan and Chase got out of their seats and walked outside, they saw the man sitting on a bench/

"Who in the hell- how did you even find us?!" asked Dylan

/The man smirked, then looked at Chase/

"Hello Chase, long time no see" said the man

"Do I know you?" asked Chase

"You should, do I even look familiar?" asked the man

/Chase took a closer look/

"Uh, no" said Chase

/The rest of the group walked outside and saw the three men talking to each other/

"Who is this guy?" asked Odd

"I don't know, I've been seeing him ever since I was in New York" said Dylan

/The man laughed/

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" asked the man

"No" said Miranda

"Don't worry, you'll find out someday" said the man

/The man got up, and ran off before the group could stop him/

"He looks familiar" said Chase

"Yeah, yeah he does" said Dylan

"Do you two know him?" asked Aelita

"Not as far as I know" said Chase

"He's really starting to freak me out" said Odd

"I don't blame you, uncle Odd" said James

"We got to find out who that guy is" said Yumi

"Yeah, it'll be bad if he knows about XANA and everything else" said Miranda

"Are we compromised?" asked Chase

"I doubt it" said Dylan

/Jennifer tapped Chase on his shoulder, he turned to look at her/

"Um, I kinda got a present for you before you leave" said Jennifer

"Really? What is it?" asked Chase

"Um, you're gonna have to come back to our hotel room to get it" said Jennifer

"Why do I get a good feeling that I'm really going to love it?" asked Chase

"Oh don't worry, you'll have a lot to unwrap" said Jennifer seductively

/James and Wendy fake gagged/

"So, what now?" asked Dylan

"I'm taking your father back to the hotel" said Jennifer

"Can I come with?" asked Yumi

"Uh, I kinda have to talk to him about something" said Jennifer

/Yumi went wide eyed/

"Oh" said Yumi in realization

"Yep" said Jennifer

/Jennifer grabbed Chase's hand, and together they walked out to their car and drove away/

"So, freaking, disgusting," said Wendy

"What's so bad about it?" asked Odd

"Its our parents! Ugh!" said James

/The group except for James and Wendy, chuckled/

"Alright, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Sissi

"I- I um, I got to go somewhere" said Ulrich

/Ulrich got out of his seat, and walked out of the diner/

"What's up with him?" asked Jeremie

"Do you guys know what today is?" asked Yumi

"No" said Alexandr

/Yumi sighed sadly/

"Remember? He came to live with me and my family?" asked Yumi

/The group went wide eyed with realization/

"Oh" said Odd

"I remember" said Aelita

"I still wonder what made his dad snap like that" said Dylan

"Who knows, he always was a loose screw" said Odd

"I'm gonna go and see if Ulrich's alright" said Yumi

/Yumi got up out of her seat, and walked out the door/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thirteen Years Ago, Kadic Academy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was hanging out in Ulrich and Odd's room/

"Man, its only a week until graduation" said Yumi

"I know, its weird" said Chase

"And you're thinking of selling the Hermitage?" asked Jeremie

"Yes, we're probably just going to give it to the city and let them turn the area into a park" said Aelita

"There's just too many bad memories there" said Chase

/The group heard a knock on the door/

"Who's that?" asked Miranda

/Alexandr got up and walked to the door, he opened it to see a familiar face standing in front of him/

"Dad?" asked Ulrich

"Corporal Stern? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Dylan

/Heinrich laughed a little/

"You reek of booze" said Jennifer

"He's drunk!" said Odd

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Ulrich

"S- Shut it boy!" slurred Heinrich

/Heinrich dropped an empty beer bottle on the ground, causing it to roll to Yumi/

"Why are you here Corporal?" asked Chase

"B- Because my son needs order!" slurred Heinrich

"Stern! You're acting out of line" warned Dylan

/Heinrich grinned as the group noticed he had something in his hand/

"W- What is that?" asked Odd

"That, is a Glock 22!" said Chase

"Corporal you are-" said Dylan

/Heinrich shot the gun, and the bullet hit Dylan in the shoulder/

"DYLAN!" shouted Rebecca

/Rebecca crouched next to Dylan with worry/

"I'm fine, it went in and out" said Dylan

"PUT THE GODDAMN GUN DOWN!" shouted Yumi

/Heinrich pointed the gun, then he aimed it at Yumi/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	25. Chapter 25, The baby is coming!

/Heinrich pointed the gun at Yumi, making Ulrich get up and stand in front of her/

"Ulrich!" said Yumi

"Corporal Stern! Put the goddamn gun down!" said Chase

"He won't, the son of a bitch finally gone section eight!" said Dylan

/Heinrich laughed, and pulled the trigger twice, causing Ulrich to fall to the ground/

"NO!" shouted Yumi

/Heinrich dropped the Glock 22 and ran out of the room/

"What in the bloody hell just happened?!" asked Rebecca

"Corporal Stern just shot his son" said Chase

/The group looked at Ulrich, Yumi was crouching next to him and holding his hand/

"Yumi? Wow, that didn't feel good" said Ulrich

/Chase ran to him and crouched next to him/

"I see the exit wounds!" said Chase

"What?" asked Yumi

"The bullets went through clean, he'll be fine" said Chase

/The group breathed a sigh of relief, but Dylan went wide eyed instead/

"Oh my holy god" said Dylan

/The group noticed a growing blood pool underneath Ulrich/

"YOU SAID HE WOULD BE FINE!" said Yumi

"Calm down!" said Chase

/Chase grabbed Yumi's hand and forced it onto one of the bullet wounds/

"I need you to put pressure on the wound, all right?" asked Chase

"A- Alright" said Yumi

/Chase looked at Jeremie and Aelita/

"And you two, call a goddamn ambulance!" said Chase

/\/\/\/\/\/\/Four Days Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Ulrich was looking out of the window in his hospital room, then he noticed Yumi, Takeho, Akiko, and Hiroki walk into the room/

"How are you feeling?" asked Yumi

"About as good as I look" said Ulrich

/Yumi sat in a chair next to Ulrich/

"The police arrested your dad, he's not ever going to come near any of us again" said Yumi

/Ulrich smiled a little/

"Ulrich? We were talking about where you would be living" said Akiko

"The CPS will probably send me back to Berlin, or to my aunt's house in Hamburg" said Ulrich

"There's another option" said Takeho

/Ulrich looked at him with surprise/

"What other option?" asked Ulrich

"That you and me could be roommates" said Yumi

/Ulrich looked at her with surprise/

"Really?" asked Ulrich

"Ulrich and Yumi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-" said Hiroki

"That's enough Hiroki" said Akiko

"So you're asking me to live with you? What about the CPS?" asked Ulrich

"We already filed a request, and your father is in jail for attempted murder on you and Dylan Enheart, so it'll be fine" said Takeho

/Ulrich looked at the smiling Ishiyama family/

"Thank you" said Ulrich

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/June 17th, 2022, New York City/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Ulrich was sitting in his car, deep in thought, that is until Yumi opened the passenger door and sat in the seat/

"Ulrich? Are you okay?" asked Yumi

/Ulrich looked at Yumi with surprise/

"Yeah, I'm okay" said Ulrich

"Are you sure? Because if you want to talk then we're all here for you" said Yumi

"I know, but I'm okay" said Ulrich

"Are you sure?" asked Yumi

"Yes" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Yumi smiled at each other as they got out of the car/

/\/\/\/\/\/\In the diner/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The rest of the group saw Ulrich and Yumi sit down next to them/

"You alright buddy?" asked Odd

"Never better" said Ulrich

/Rebecca gasped a little/

"What's wrong?" asked Dylan

"The baby kicked a little, its nothing" said Rebecca

"Do you know if its going to be a girl or a boy?" asked Aelita

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise" said Dylan

"I would have just wanted to know what gender it was" said James

"Just like your father" said Aelita

/Rebecca gasped a little, again/

"How does it feel?" asked Miranda

"It feels really weird, I don't know how to describe it" said Rebecca

"Does it hurt?" asked Dylan

"Stop worrying, seriously, and I thought you were the man in this relationship" said Rebecca

/The group chuckled/

"I love you" said Dylan

"I love you more" said Rebecca

"You two are so sweet together" said Sissi

"We know" said Rebecca and Dylan

/Rebecca gasped again, this time she looked down and went wide eyed/

"Are you okay?" asked Wendy

"I- I think I'm going into labor!" said Rebecca

/The group, Dylan, and the rest of the diner stopped what they were doing, and looked over towards Rebecca/

"Oh my holy god" said Alexandr

"Help me get her to the car!" said Dylan

/Alexandr and Dylan put Rebecca's arms around their necks and started rushing her to the Mustang, the rest of the group started heading towards their own vehicles/

"I'll call the hospital!" said Yumi

"I'll call Jennifer and Chase!" said Aelita

/Dylan and Alexandr got Rebecca into the passenger seat of Dylan's mustang/

"Thanks!" said Dylan

/Alexandr ran towards his truck as Dylan got in the drivers seat of his mustang/

"Are you okay?" asked Dylan

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I'm having a goddamn baby you idiot!" shouted Rebecca

/Dylan backed up the mustang, and then started driving towards the hospital/

(Should it be a boy, a girl, or twins? Leave a review as a vote!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	26. Chapter 26, Birth

/Dylan stopped in the emergency entrance of the hospital, he got out of the car and saw several doctors on their breaks/

"Hey! My wife is in labor!" shouted Dylan

/The doctors ran to the mustang, and got Rebecca out of it and into a wheelchair/

"What's your name?" asked a doctor

"R- Rebecca Enheart" strained Rebecca

"Rebecca we're going to make sure that you and the baby will be fine" said another doctor

/The doctors wheeled Rebecca into the hospital, but stopped Dylan/

"If you're going to be there, then we need to get you scrubbed up" said a nurse

"Got it" said Dylan

/Dylan followed the nurse into another room/

* * *

/The rest of the group parked their cars outside the hospital, then they all ran inside/

"Where are they?" asked Chase

"Somewhere here, don't worry" said Sissi

/The group saw a nurse/

"Excuse me?" asked Yumi

/The nurse looked at the group/

"Hello, are you visiting or do you need a doctor?" asked the nurse

"No, one of our friends in in labor right now, and we wanted to find out where she was" said Aelita

"Oh, Mrs. Enheart? She's in a room with the doctors and her husband right now, I'll go check and see if they're done yet" said the nurse

"Where do we go?" asked Ulrich

"Just head to the waiting room, and I'll come to you when I find out if she's alright" said the nurse

/The group nodded and walked into a waiting room, they all sat down in a row of chairs/

"I can't wait to find out if my cousin is a girl or a boy!" said Wendy

"Its a boy" said James

"No, its gonna be a girl!" said Wendy

"Boy" said James

"Girl!" said Wendy

"You two argue a lot" said Jeremie

"It reminds me of Chase and Aelita" said Odd

/Chase and Aelita looked at each other/

"We didn't argue that much, did we?" asked Aelita

"Um, I don't think so, the only time I do remember arguing with you is when you sneaked Jeremie into the house one time" said Chase

"I remember that! We were, I don't know, eighteen years old?" asked Aelita

"You were nineteen, and I think I was twenty or twenty one" said Chase

"Wow, time does fly" said Aelita

/The group nodded at each other/

* * *

/Dylan was holding Rebecca's hand as she was lying on the hospital bed, nearly screaming/

"Dylan, when I get out of this, then I'm gonna take this IV cord and strangle you with it!" shouted Rebecca

"Whatever you say sweetie" said Dylan calmly

"Okay we're almost there, just one more push, Rebecca" said a doctor

/Rebecca suddenly screamed, and also tightened her hold on Dylan's hand, making him wonder if she was gonna break it or not. But then the sounds of a baby's wailing broke the silence/

"D- Dylan? Is it over?" asked Rebecca with exhaustion

"Yeah, and I think you broke my hand" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan's hand, she gasped when she saw it getting bandaged by a nurse/

"S- Sorry" said Rebecca

"No problem" said Dylan with a smile

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled at each other, as a nurse carried a blanket bundle out of the room/

"Where- Where are they taking my baby?" asked Rebecca

"They're just going to go and get it cleaned up, don't worry" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"I am so going to murder you for making this happen" said Rebecca with a smile

"Love you too" said Dylan

* * *

/\/\/\/\/In the waiting room\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was still talking to each other as a doctor walked in/

"Rebecca Enheart?" asked the doctor

/The group stood up/

"Is she okay?" asked Jennifer

"She broke her husbands hand, but other than that, they're both fine" said the doctor

/The group chuckled/

"Classic Rebecca" said Odd

"How did she break it?" asked Miranda

"She was gripping his hand, and I guess she's stronger than she looks" said the doctor

"I nearly broke Jeremie's hand when Kylie was born" said Aelita

"Where is she anyway?" asked James

"She's with her grandparents on the other side of town" said Jeremie

"Your parents live in Boston?" asked Alexandr

/Chase sighed/

"Uh, guys? We need to see if Rebecca's fine" said Chase

/The group nodded and started walking towards Rebecca's room/

* * *

/Rebecca was holding Dylan's unbroken hand/

"I, am, so, tired," said Rebecca

"I don't blame you" said Dylan

/Rebecca sighed with a mixture of exhaustion and happiness/

"How did it feel?" asked Dylan

"Don't ask" said Rebecca

"That bad?" asked Dylan with surprise

"I broke your hand! So yes, it was that bad" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca shared a laugh as they looked at Dylan's gauze covered hand/

"Does it hurt?" asked Rebecca

"Not as bad as when I arm wrestled in Mongolia" said Dylan

"What? How did that end up?" asked Rebecca

"I lost, badly" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan shared another laugh as the rest of the group walked into the room/

"Woah, she really did break your hand!" said Odd

"Yep" said Dylan

"I didn't know you could do that Rebecca! Now I'm slightly scared of you" joked Chase

/Rebecca smiled shyly/

"How do you feel?" asked Miranda

"About being a mom? Or being exhausted beyond description?" asked Rebecca

"Both" said Sissi

"I feel great that I'm a mother, and- ugh, I don't even want to begin to try and describe how exhausted I am" said Rebecca

/The group shared a laugh/

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" said Jennifer

"I know, and we don't even know if its a boy or a girl yet" said Rebecca

"Wait, you don't even know what gender your kid is yet?!" asked Yumi

"We like surprises" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled as Dylan locked hands with her/

"So, when does Chase head back?" asked Ulrich

"Tonight" said Chase

"Really? That sucks" said Yumi

"Yeah, but we're sending in another 50,000 marines into Iran, and I need to sneak back in with that group" said Chase

"That many soldiers? Damn, the US government must have a really big hard on for General Jahal" said Alexandr

"They do, but I'll be back before you know it" said Chase

"Didn't you say that you came in with your squad?" asked James

"Yeah, they already sneaked back and they're just waiting for me" said Chase

/The group noticed Theo and Laura walk in/

"Hey, how is the new mother doing?" asked Laura

"Pretty good, I'm pretty exhausted though" said Rebecca

"Congratulations" said Theo

"Thanks" said Rebecca and Dylan

/A nurse walked into the room, with a bundle in her arms/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	27. Chapter 27, Its time to go

/The nurse handed the bundle to Rebecca/

"Thank you" said Rebecca

/the nurse nodded with a smile, then walked out of the room/

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Ulrich

/Rebecca and Dylan looked/

"Its a boy" said Rebecca

"Told you" said Dylan with a smirk

/Rebecca looked at Dylan with a fake frown/

"Fuck you" said Rebecca

"Love you two" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca shared a laugh/

"What are you gonna name him?" asked Sissi

"Well, I decided Kylie's name by accident, so maybe we should ask Aelita" said Rebecca

/The group looked at Aelita/

"Oh, I can't name your kid" said Aelita

"Why not? I named yours by accident" said Rebecca

"So it'll be fair to let you pick a name" said Dylan

/Aelita looked thoughtful/

"Um, maybe Andrew?" asked Aelita

"Eh, maybe" said Dylan

"Dylan junior?" asked Odd

"No" said Rebecca

"Michael?" asked Aelita

/Rebecca and Dylan looked at each other/

"Do you like it? Because I kinda do" said Dylan

"Yeah, I really like the sound of Michael Enheart" said Rebecca

"Thanks Aelita" said Dylan

/Aelita smiled/

"So you're naming him Michael?" asked Wendy

"Yes, I actually like it" said Rebecca

"So how long are you staying here?" asked Yumi

"For a few days" said Rebecca

"I'm staying with her" said Dylan

"Dylan, you really don't have to" said Rebecca

/Dylan smirked/

"You stayed with me when a helicopter blade went through my legs, so I'm staying whether you like it or not" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"Thanks Dylan" said Rebecca

"Not a problem" said Dylan

"You two are so sweet together" said Miranda

"We know" said Rebecca and Dylan

"What about helicopters?" asked Laura

"Uh, long story" said Sissi

/Laura and Theo shrugged/

"What time is it?" asked Chase

"About a quarter til seven" said Odd

/Chase looked saddened/

"That means I have to go, now" said Chase

/The rest of the group looked at Chase with shock/

"WHAT?!" asked Jennifer

"I need to leave with the 50,000 marines" said Chase

"B- But can't you stay a little longer?!" asked Aelita

"I'm sorry, I really am, but if I don't leave right now then they're gonna find out that I was AWOL" said Chase

/Wendy and James ran to Chase and engulfed him in a hug/

"Please! Please don't leave yet!" said Wendy

/Chase looked at Wendy, she had tears running down the sides of her face/

"Wendy, I'm sorry-" said Chase

"Daddy! Don't leave yet!" said Wendy

/Chase got down on his knees, and looked at Wendy and James/

"I promise that this isn't forever, I promise that nothing bad will happen to me, and I promise that I'll come back as soon as I can" said Chase

"But-" said James

"Guys, I love you very much, but you know that I have to go back, but you also know that I will be back as soon as I can" said Chase

/Wendy and James looked at each other, then they looked back at Chase/

"You promise?" asked Wendy

"Cross my heart" said Chase

/Chase got up/

"Don't die, seriously" said James

"I promise" said Chase

/Jennifer walked over to him/

"Just, kick their asses for us" said Jennifer

/Chase smirked/

"I was already planning on it" said Chase

/The rest of the group looked at the family/

"Have fun" said Odd

"I'll be sure to tell you how the food is" said Chase

/The room chuckled/

"Good luck buddy" said Ulrich

"Thanks, and this isn't goodbye" said Chase

/Chase gave a final kiss to his family, and walked out of the room/

"I'm gonna miss him" said Aelita

/Jeremie locked hands with Aelita/

"So, what now?" asked Miranda

"We should leave Rebecca and Dylan, I'm betting she's more exhausted then she's ever been in her life" said Yumi

"You're not far off there" said Rebecca

/The group chuckled/

"See you guys later" said Laura

/The group waived and walked out of the room/

"Are you sure that you're okay?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"Yes Dylan, I'm fine" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled/

"Do you want to hold your son?" asked Rebecca

"Sorry, remember? The broken hand?" asked Dylan

"Good point, you'll probably drop him" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan laughed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	28. Chapter 28, More news?

/The Next Day/

/Rebecca was sitting in her bed watching TV while holding Michael, and Dylan was sitting in a chair next to her/

"Blimey, they never have anything good on the telly" said Rebecca

"Yeah, American TV has too many commercials" said Dylan

/Michael gurgled and made baby noises a little, causing Dylan and Rebecca to look at him/

"You did a good job, Rebecca" said Dylan

"Thanks" said Rebecca

/Dylan got out of his seat, then he sat down on the bed next to Rebecca, but then he paused and stared at Michael/

"Isn't he cute?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan continued to stare at Michael/

"Dylan? Sweetie?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan and Michael locked hands/

"Dylan, honey? Are you alright?" asked Rebecca

"H- He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled and locked hands with Dylan, causing to look at her with shyness/

"Oh, um, I mean besides you of course" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"You are so cute when you're shy" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\At the hospital lobby/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So New York is fixed?" asked James

"Most of it, well, the residential parts" said Ulrich

"Hey, as long as they still have New York style pizza, then I'll be okay" said Odd

"You and your food" said Yumi

/The group chuckled/

"H- How many people died?" asked Wendy

/The group stopped chuckling/

"I don't know, but it was a lot" said Jennifer

"So, did Chase make it back yet?" asked Jeremie changing the subject

"I don't know, last time I talked to him was when he walked out of the room" said Jennifer

"He'll be fine" said Ulrich

"So where did Laura and Theo go?" asked Miranda

"They went back to their home, somewhere in Washington DC" said Alexandr

"They live in DC?" asked Wendy

"Seems so" said Alexandr

"How do you know Laura and Theo, anyway?" asked James

"We knew them in high school" said Sissi

"Kadic Academy, right?" asked Wendy

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Alright, I'm gonna go and see how the new mother is doing" said Aelita

/Aelita got out of her seat and walked out of the room/

* * *

/Dylan and Rebecca were still watching Michael as Aelita walked in/

"Hi guys" said Aelita

"Hey" said Rebecca

"How are you holding up?" asked Aelita

"I'm still a little tired" said Rebecca

/Aelita sat down in a chair next to Rebecca's bed/

"He's cute" said Aelita

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Rebecca

/Aelita smiled as Rebecca handed Michael to her/

"He's so cute! He reminds me of Kylie!" said Aelita

"I saw that they looked alike" said Dylan

"Yeah, its really weird" said Rebecca

/Rebecca sighed happily and leaned her head on Dylan's shoulder/

"You two are so sweet together" said Aelita

"We know" said Rebecca and Dylan

* * *

/\/\/\/\In the hospital lobby/\/\/\/\/\

/The rest of the group was still talking to each other/

"So, did you hear about what's going on in Iran?" asked Odd

"No, what happened?" asked Ulrich

"The Iranians are getting pushed back, and we're saying that we could get to Tehran in about seven or eight months" said Odd

"That's good, that mean's that dad will come back soon" said James

"Lets hope so" said Jennifer

/Yumi looked at Ulrich/

"Ulrich? Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Yumi

"Sure" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Yumi got out of their seats, and walked into the hall/

"What's the matter?" asked Ulrich

"M- My dad is dying" said Yumi

/Ulrich lost the color in his face as Yumi started crying/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	29. Chapter 29, Go and say goodbye

/Ulrich looked at Yumi as she cried in his chest/

"WHAT?!" asked Ulrich

"He's dying" said Yumi

"What? How?!" asked Ulrich

/Yumi looked at Ulrich/

"He's just getting old, but there's a problem" said Yumi

"What is it?" asked Ulrich

"He's in Japan right now, I want to go to him" said Yumi

"Of course, but shouldn't you tell everyone else?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi looked thoughtful/

"Yeah, you're right" said Yumi

/Ulrich nodded as him and Yumi started walking towards Rebecca's hospital room/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\In Rebecca's room/\/\/\/\/\/

/Dylan was holding Michael, and Rebecca and Aelita were talking as Ulrich and Yumi walked into the room/

"Hi guys" said Rebecca

/Aelita noticed that Yumi looked like she was crying/

"Yumi? Yumi, what happened?" asked Aelita

"My dad is dying" said Yumi

/Dylan, Rebecca, and Aelita looked at Yumi with shock/

"WHAT?!" asked Aelita

"And he's in Japan right now, and I'm not sure if I should go or not" said Yumi

/Dylan handed Michael to Rebecca, then got out of his chair and walked over to Yumi/

"I never got to say goodbye to my dad, and I never even knew how he died for thirteen years. I had to live with it for my entire life, so I'm begging you, please don't make the same mistake I made, and go to say goodbye to your dad" said Dylan

/Dylan went back to his seat as Yumi had a shocked look on her face/

"Wow, I- I'll go then" said Yumi

"I really hope you do" said Dylan

/Yumi nodded, and then her and Ulrich walked out of the room/

"Dylan? How long has this been bothering you?" asked Rebecca

"Twenty years" said Dylan

"And you never said anything?" asked Rebecca

"I just didn't want you to get worried about me" said Dylan

/Rebecca grabbed Dylan's unbroken hand/

"Dylan, I love you" said Rebecca

"I love you too" said Dylan

/Rebecca leaned her head on Dylan's shoulder, causing them both to smile/

"You too are so sweet together" said Aelita

"We know" said Dylan and Rebecca

* * *

/\/\/\/\/In the lobby/\/\/\/\/\

/The group stared at Yumi with shock/

"Wow, I am so sorry" said Sissi

"Thanks" said Yumi

"Do you want us to come with?" asked Jeremie

"Thanks, but this is something I need to do alone" said Yumi

"If you need to talk, then you call us, alright?" asked Miranda

"Alright, thanks" said Yumi

/Miranda, Sissi, and Jennifer walked up to Yumi and engulfed her in a hug/

"We're gonna miss you" said Miranda

"It's only for a week or two" stated Yumi

"Yeah, but I'm left alone with Odd" joked Sissi

"Hey!" said Odd

/The girls shared a laugh/

"When do you leave?" asked Jennifer

"The next flight is in a few days" said Yumi

"Make sure to call us if it gets to be too much to deal with" said Miranda

"I will" said Yumi

/Ulrich and Yumi said goodbye, then walked out towards their car/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	30. Chapter 30, Rebecca and her burgers

/Three Days Later/

/Ulrich and Yumi were standing at the airport terminal/

"You call me if it gets to be too much to handle, alright?" asked Ulrich

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to call you" said Yumi

/Yumi heard the PA system say that her flight was boarding/

"I got to go" said Yumi

"Alright, I love you" said Ulrich

"Love you too" said Yumi

/Yumi and Ulrich kissed, then she turned and walked into the airport terminal with her luggage in hand/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\In the hospital/\/\/\/\/\/

/Rebecca was holding Michael, while sitting in a wheelchair/

"You ready to go?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, time to get me some real food instead of the crap they have here" said Rebecca

/Dylan started pushing the wheelchair/

"Irony" said Dylan

"What's ironic?" asked Rebecca

"You're the one in the wheelchair this time" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked up at Dylan with realization/

"Wow, you're right!" said Rebecca

"I know, its kinda weird" said Dylan

"But totally worth it, even back then" said Rebecca

"Yeah, we had some pretty good times back then, didn't we?" said Dylan

"Yep, if it wasn't for Lyoko and XANA, then I probably would never have met you" said Rebecca

"Yeah, I still remember seeing your face the first time, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I ever seen" said Dylan

"Even when I was dating William?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, every single minute" said Dylan

/Rebecca blushed deeply/

"I was wondering, why were you dating him when you were five years younger than him?" asked Dylan

"I went through a phase where I liked older guys" said Rebecca

"Until you met me" said Dylan

"Suck up" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled and laughed as they headed out of the front door/

"You wait here, and I'll bring the car up" said Dylan

"Thanks honey" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled as he walked out to the parking lot, Rebecca looked at the baby in her arms/

"You are gonna be in a good home, I promise" said Rebecca

/Michael gurgled and made a few baby noises as Dylan pulled the Mustang up to the curb/

"You ready?" asked Dylan

"Yep" said Rebecca

/Dylan got out of the car and started to help Rebecca and Michael into the backseat, and the baby carrier/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\In New York/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie, Kylie, and Aelita walked into their house/

"Well, its not destroyed" said Jeremie

/Kylie gurgled, causing Aelita to hold her hand/

"Yeah, its pretty impressive that this place survived a nuclear explosion" said Aelita

"I know" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita sat down on their couch, then they started watching Kylie walk around the living room/

"I love you both so much" said Aelita

"Love you too" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita cuddled as they watched Kylie playing with some toy blocks/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\With Odd and Sissi/\/\/\/\/\/

/Odd and Sissi walked into their house, and Odd immediately fell face first to the ground/

"Are you okay?" asked Sissi

"Yeah, I just missed this place!" said Odd

/Sissi laughed/

"Screw it, I'm joining you" said Sissi

/Sissi lied down on the ground and started hugging Odd/

"We still need to keep planning the wedding" said Sissi

"Yeah, but for now we can just relax" said Odd

"Yep, on the hardwood floor" said Sissi

/Sissi and Odd looked at each other, then started kissing deeply/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\With Jennifer\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jennifer, James, Wendy, Alexandr, and Miranda walked into Jennifer's house/

"At least its not damaged that badly" said Jennifer

"Yeah, aside from needing new paint, I don't see a problem" said Alexandr

/James and Wendy walked to the stairs/

"I'm gonna go and check my room" said James

"Same here" said Wendy

/James and Wendy ran up the stairs as Jennifer, Alexandr, and Miranda sat on the couch/

"How are you guys?" asked Jennifer

"We're doing good" said Alexandr

"And, um, we're thinking about something" said Miranda

"Thinking about what?" asked Jennifer

/Alexandr and Miranda looked at each other, then they looked back at Jennifer/

"We're thinking about trying for a baby" said Miranda

/Jennifer went wide eyed/

"Wow, that's great!" said Jennifer

"Yeah, wish us luck then" said Alexandr

/Miranda giggled/

"'Wish us luck', we're already gonna get a little lucky" joked Miranda

/The three adults shared a laugh/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\With Dylan and Rebecca/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Dylan and Rebecca were in a booth at one of the local fast food restaurants/

"You seem hungry" stated Dylan

/Dylan watched as Rebecca started eating her fifth cheeseburger/

"Wow" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"You eat hospital food four about four days, then you'll be pretty hungry too!" said Rebecca

"God help us if Michael gets a stomach like yours" joked Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan shared a laugh/

"I know I've said this at least a thousand times, but I love your British accent" said Dylan

"I know, but I'm thinking of speaking in an American accent, to help me blend in a little more" said Rebecca

/Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"Are you mad?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan smiled/

"No, I would never be mad at something like changing an accent" said Dylan

"That's good" said Rebecca

"Yep" said Dylan

/Michael made some baby noises/

"He's so adorable" said Rebecca

"Yep, just like you" said Dylan

/Rebecca blushed as she finished eating her cheeseburger/

"Are you full now?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca burped, causing her and Dylan to giggle/

"Yeah, but I'll take one for the road" said Rebecca

"And Odd's called the bottomless pit?" joked Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan/

"Fuck you" said Rebecca

"Love you too" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	31. Chapter 31, Sissi and Odd are busted!

/A few hours later/

/Rebecca and Dylan walked into their house with Michael/

"Welcome home, Michael" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca sat on the couch with Michael in Rebecca's arms/

"So, what would you like for dinner?" asked Rebecca

"I'm not very hungry-" said Dylan

"Yes you are, I basically hogged all of the cheeseburgers" said Rebecca

/Rebecca blushed slightly/

"And I'm sorry about that" said Rebecca

"Its fine, and I've gone longer without eating" said Dylan

"So, what would you like for dinner?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan looked thoughtful/

"Um, how about those things you made when we visited your parents last year?" asked Dylan

"Roast lamb?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, I loved the way you cooked it last time" said Dylan

"That's an easy one" said Rebecca

/Rebecca handed Michael to Dylan and got up, but Dylan stopped her/

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Because I can-" said Dylan

/Rebecca leaned down and silenced Dylan with a kiss/

"I know that you're thinking you shouldn't let the girl who just gave birth cook for you, but I'm fine and I can do it, I swear" said Rebecca

"I- Alright, if you say so" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, and then walked into the kitchen/

/\/\/\/\/\/\A Few Hours Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Rebecca walked into the living room with a plate of roast lamb, she handed it to Dylan and then sat down next to him/

"Thanks" said Dylan

"Not a problem, I actually just wanted to cook in my kitchen again" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled as he took a bite of the roast lamb/

"Its good" said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"Thanks" said Rebecca

/Rebecca sighed and grabbed Michael/

"I'm thinking that we should go out sometime" said Rebecca

"Really?" asked Dylan

"Yes, maybe I could ask Miranda if she wants to babysit" said Rebecca

"We could, but I'm thinking that we should still have him for a while, at least a few months before we let someone babysit" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"You're right, lets have a little time with him before we let him get babysat" said Rebecca

"So how was the hospital?" asked Dylan

"The food sucked" said Rebecca

"I kinda figured, since I seen you gobble down five cheeseburgers" said Dylan

/Rebecca blushed with embarrassment/

"Don't be embarrassed, you're giving Odd a run for his money!" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca shared a laugh/

"I bet" said Rebecca

/Dylan finished eating the food/

"That was freaking delish" said Dylan

"Thanks" said Rebecca

/Dylan grabbed the plate, knife, and fork, then he got up and started walking towards the kitchen/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\With Odd and Sissi/\/\/\/\/\

/Sissi rested her head on Odds chest as they both panted/

"I'm going on record as saying, that was awesome" said Odd

/Sissi giggled/

"I'm glad to oblige" said Sissi

/Sissi continued to rest her head on Odd's chest/

"We really need to get off the floor" stated Sissi

"Why? I like it here" said Odd

"I know, but I feel lazy" said Sissi

"You basically had a workout session" joked Odd

/Sissi scoffed and playfully pushed Odd/

"What? I thought it was funny" said Odd

"Whatever you say" said Sissi

/Sissi and Odd sighed/

"Ready for round five?" asked Sissi

/Odd looked at Sissi with wide eyes/

"Wow, yes I am!" said Odd

/Sissi smiled as she pulled Odd in for a kiss/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/With Ulrich/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Ulrich was leaning on the kitchen counter and drinking a beer, while talking to Alexandr/

"So, you're thinking of trying for a baby?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah" said Alexandr

"Well I hope you get it" said Ulrich

"Thanks" said Alexandr

/Alexandr and Ulrich finished drinking their beers, and then they threw the bottles in the recycle bin/

"Alright, what now?" asked Alexandr

"How about we go see what Odd's doing? He lives next door" said Ulrich

"Sure, why not" said Alexandr

/Ulrich shrugged, then he and Alexandr walked out of the front door/

"I wonder what he's doing?" asked Alexandr

"Who knows, its probably food related" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Alexandr walked towards Odd's door, they knocked with no answer/

"Are they even here?" asked Ulrich

"His car is out front" said Alexandr

/Alexandr and Ulrich noticed that the front door was cracked open a little, they opened it and walked inside to see a very disturbing sight/

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Ulrich

/Odd and Sissi got up off the floor, and quickly put their shirts and pants on/

"Does anyone even know what 'knocking' means?!" asked Odd

"We did knock! The door was cracked open!" said Ulrich

"Well, you could have went to see what Jeremie or Dylan was doing!" said Sissi

/Ulrich and Alexandr looked at each other, then started laughing uncontrollably/

"W- We caught them having sex on the floor!" said Alexandr

/Odd and Sissi blushed deeply/

"Yeah, yeah, get it all out of your system" said Sissi

/Odd grinned/

"Have I ever told you the time I caught Ulrich and Yumi doing it in Jeremie and Aelita's bedroom?" asked Odd

/Ulrich suddenly stopped laughing/

"I told you, to never mention that to anyone!" said Ulrich in anger

/Sissi and Odd started laughing as Ulrich blushed deeply/

"Wait, in Jeremie and Aelita's bedroom?!" asked Alexandr

"It was their anniversary and-" said Odd

"One more word Odd, one more word!" warned Ulrich

"Fine! Fine! I won't say anything else" said Odd

/Odd grinned as Ulrich blushed deeply/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\With Jeremie and Aelita/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other/

"Something wrong?" asked Jeremie

"No, I just got the weirdest feeling that people are talking about us" said Aelita

"Really?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita and Jeremie looked at each other, then shrugged/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	32. Chapter 32, Staying in the hospital? NO!

/Two Weeks Later, 4:45 AM/

/Dylan woke up to hear a wailing noise, he looked to his right and saw Rebecca waking up as well/

"Ugh- I- wha is it?" asked Rebecca with grogginess

"Its just Michael" said Dylan

/Rebecca was starting to get out of bed, but then Dylan stopped her/

"I'll get it, you go back to sleep" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled and leaned over to kiss Dylan, then she immediately fell back onto her pillow as Dylan walked into Michael's room/

"Shh" said Dylan

/Dylan picked up Michael and started rocking him/

"Hush now, save the tears for later" said Dylan

/Michael stopped crying as he looked up at Dylan/

"You're gonna get break ups, you're gonna worry about rent, and you're gonna be stressed out of your ass when high school happens. You need to save the tears for later" said Dylan

/Michael and Dylan smiled at each other/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/The Next Day/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Rebecca woke up and realized that Dylan wasn't in bed/

"Dylan?" asked Rebecca

/Rebecca got out of bed and walked to Michael's room, to see a cute sight/

"That's adorable" said Rebecca to herself

/She saw Dylan sleeping in a chair, and Michael sleeping in his crib/

"Dylan?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan opened his eyes as he yawned/

"Ugh, wha- what time is it?" asked Dylan

"Almost noon" said Rebecca

/Dylan looked at his surroundings/

"Did I fall asleep in here?" asked Dylan

"Yep" said Rebecca

/Dylan got up and walked over to Rebecca/

"So, we got the weekend off, what do you think we should do?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca looked thoughtful/

"Maybe we can go visit my parents? Just to let them meet Michael" said Rebecca

"Sure, they should meet their grandchild" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled as she and Dylan walked over to Michael's crib/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\In Japan/\/\/\/\/\

/Yumi walked into the hospital waiting room, to see Hiroki and Akiko/

"Hi guys" said Yumi

"Hey Yumi" said Hiroki

/Yumi sat down next to them/

"H- How is he doing?" asked Yumi

"Not good, not good at all" said Akiko

/Yumi looked saddened/

"How long did they say he has?" asked Yumi

"A few days, at the most" said Hiroki

"Can we go see him?" asked Yumi

"Sure sweetie" said Akiko

/Akiko, Hiroki, and Yumi got up and walked down a hall, then they walked into Takeho's room/

"Hi dad" said Yumi

/Takeho looked at Yumi with surprise/

"Yumi? What are you doing here?" asked Takeho

"I wanted to visit you" said Yumi

/Takeho smiled as his family sat down next to him/

"Where's Ulrich?" asked Takeho

"He couldn't come, he's pretty bummed out about it" said Yumi

"He's a good kid" said Takeho

/Yumi grabbed her father's hand/

"Did they say how long until, um, until I croak?" asked Takeho

"A few days at the most" said Akiko

/Takeho chuckled/

"What's so funny?" asked Hiroki

"I'm just remembering the time we first got to France" said Takeho

/Yumi smiled/

"Yeah, we were stuck in that horrible hotel for a week" said Yumi

"And we had to tell each other stories, and jokes, and stuff like that sence they didn't have a TV or a radio" said Hiroki

/The family shared a laugh/

"So, what do we do now?" asked Yumi

/Takeho smiled as he started taking off the stuff connected to him/

"Dad?!" asked Hiroki

"If I only have a few days, then I'm not spending it crammed in a hospital" said Takeho

"Takeho, please be-" said Akiko

"Honey, I'm sorry but I'm not staying in here for what little time I got left" said Takeho

/Hiroki smiled/

"He's right, I wouldn't want to be crammed in a room like a sardine" said Hiroki

"Where are you gonna go?" asked Yumi

/Takeho smiled/

"You all remember that cabin that we had? Over by Kyoto?" asked Takeho

"Yeah, I remember that old place" said Yumi

"I'm going there, and I would love it if you guys would come with" said Takeho

/Akiko, Hiroki, and Yumi all looked at each other, then they looked back at Takeho/

"We'll come with" said Akiko

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\In New York City/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie and Aelita were walking in Central Park, both of them holding Kylie's hands/

"Look at the birds!" said Kylie

"I know, they're pretty aren't they?" asked Jeremie

"Yes!" said Kylie

/Aelita smiled/

"That's our daughter, you know she gets that from you" said Aelita

"Me? I was never that adventurous" said Jeremie

"Says the boy who went into a abandoned factory to look for robot parts" said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled as he and Aelita saw Kylie run towards a pigeon/

"Look at the pretty bird!" said Kylie

"I know, its very pretty" said Aelita

/Kylie ran back to her parents/

"I love this place!" said Kylie

/Jeremie chuckled/

"Me too" said Jeremie

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\With Sissi and Odd/\/\/\/\/\

/Odd watched as Sissi walked out from the dressing room/

"What do you think?" asked Sissi

/Odd took a look at the wedding dress that Sissi was wearing/

"Wow" said Odd

"I'll take that as a yes" said Sissi

/Sissi and Odd laughed as Sissi walked back into the dressing room, after a few minutes she walked back out wearing her normal clothes/

"Is your dad coming to the wedding?" asked Odd

"Yeah, he's already booked a flight from Paris" said Sissi

"That's great" said Odd

/Sissi smiled as she and Odd walked to the counter/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\With Rebecca and Dylan/\/\/\/\

/Dylan put Michael in a baby carrier/

"You ready to go?" asked Dylan

"Yeah, I know my parents are gonna love Michael" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled as he sat in the drivers seat/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	33. Chapter 33, Another death

/In Japan/

/Yumi stopped the car, she looked at the cabin that she and her family used to visit/

"Wow, I'm surprised that this place is still here" said Hiroki

/Takeho smiled as he got out of the car/

"I missed this place" said Akiko

"Yeah, me too" said Takeho

"So, y- you really want to die here?" asked Hiroki

"I wouldn't imagine any other place" said Takeho

/Yumi, Akiko, and Hiroki shrugged, then they all walked with Takeho into the cabin/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\In Baltimore\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Dylan stopped the car in front of the Townley house, then he got out and helped Rebecca out of the car/

"How is your parents?" asked Dylan

"They're doing good, they are very excited to meet Michael" said Rebecca

"That's good" said Dylan

/Rebecca got Michael out of his baby carrier/

"You ready to meet your grandparents?" asked Rebecca

/Michael burped, causing Rebecca and Dylan to laugh/

"I think that means 'yes'" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled as they saw John and Hannah walking towards them/

"Where is my new grandson?" asked Hannah with enthusiasm

/Rebecca handed Michael to Hannah, causing Hannah to squeal with delight/

"HE'S SO CUTE!" said Hannah

"I KNOW!" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Hannah squealed with delight when they looked at Michael, but John and Dylan stood where they were with confused looks/

"Do you have any idea what's happening?" asked Dylan

"No, no I do not" said John

/John looked at Dylan/

"But you did good" said John

"Thank you sir" said Dylan

"You're calling me 'sir' again? Just call me John!" said John

"Oh, um, okay John" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled as she saw Hannah looking at Michael/

"Wow, I feel old now" said Hannah

"Me too, but I can't imagine how daddy feels" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Hannah shared a laugh/

"You did a good job, and I'm sorry that we couldn't be there for the birth" said Hannah

"Its alright, I had Dylan with me" said Rebecca

"We should get on inside" said John

/The group walked into John and Hannah's house/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/In Japan/\/\/\/\/\

/Takeho was sitting in a chair looking at the lake that was next to the cabin/

"Peaceful, just the way I like it" whispered Takeho

/Akiko looked at Takeho/

"Don't leave, not yet" said Akiko

"I'll be fine, I promise" said Takeho

/Takeho looked at Hiroki and Yumi/

"You be a good girl, alright Yumi?" asked Takeho

/Yumi smiled as a tear fell down the side of her face/

"Alright" said Yumi

"And Hiroki? You be a good boy, alright?" asked Takeho

"Alright dad" said Hiroki

/Takeho smiled, then looked at the lake just as the sun came out from the horizon/

"Wow, oh wow" whispered Takeho

"Dad? Dad, are you okay?" asked Yumi

"Its beautiful" whispered Takeho

/Takeho smiled, then slumped over to his right, but Yumi and Hiroki caught him before he fell out of the chair/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\In Baltimore/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Hannah was rocking Michael in her arms as Dylan and John watched/

"How long has she been holding him?" asked John

"Since we got here, about four hours ago" said Dylan

"Really? Wow, she really loves Michael" said John

/Rebecca walked out of the kitchen and stopped next to Dylan/

"I'm wondering if I should try and get Michael back" said Rebecca

"I wouldn't, your mother really likes to look at him" said John

/Hannah looked at Rebecca/

"I'm sorry, I think I'm basically hogging him" said Hannah

"Its alright" said Rebecca

/Hannah handed Michael to Rebecca/

"You did a good job" said Hannah

"Thanks mom" said Rebecca

/Rebecca walked to stand next to Dylan/

"You ready to head back?" asked Rebecca

"Sure" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca walked to the door/

"Bye mom, bye daddy" said Rebecca

"See you soon, Rebecca" said John

/Dylan and Rebecca waived, and walked out of the front door/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/In Japan/\/\/\/\/\

/Akiko, Yumi, and Hiroki watched as the EMT's carried a stretcher, with a covered body, into an ambulance/

"Well, I guess that's that then" said Hiroki

/Akiko started to sob, but Yumi hugged her/

"Its gonna be alright, mom" said Yumi

"I hope so" said Akiko

/The three of them continued to look at the ambulance/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	34. Chapter 34, Cut Down

(I do not own 'Gods gonna cut you down' by Johnny Cash. EVEN THOUGH ITS AWESOME!)

/ONE YEAR LATER/

/March 23rd, 2023, on the outskirts of Tehran/

/Chase along with his squad and a few other soldiers were sitting in a US Army Ranger IFV on the way through the outskirts of Tehran, the capital of the Iranian nation/

"Give me a SITREP on downtown" said Chase

"We're kicking their asses captain" said Lucky

"Good, what's the casualty report?" asked Chase

"Possibly between six and seven thousand on their side, and another six hundred on our side" replied Ruger

"Shit, you hear about those guys in the fourth division?" asked Horvath

"Yeah almost all of them are rooks" said a soldier

"No one's a rook today" said Chase

"Did we get the president yet?" asked a Griggs

"Yeah, I saw some of our guys pull him out just a few hours ago" said Chase

/Chase turned on 'Gods gonna cut you down' by Johnny Cash on the radio/

"You listen to that crap?" asked Ruger

"Like your Justin Bieber albums are better?" replied Horvath

/All of the soldiers including Chase laughed/

-Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

"So how far are we from the FOB?" asked Chase

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter

"Uh, about six or seven klicks, Captain Enheart" said a soldier

Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

"Shit, IRANIAN SOLDIERS!" shouted the driver

"Get us the fuck out of here!" shouted Chase

"Yes sir!" said the driver

Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew

/The IFV swerved out of the way of an RPG round/

I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of angel's feet

/Chase put a magazine in his M16 and cocked it, then he threw another magazine to a private who caught it and put it in his M16/

He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "John go do My will!"

/Chase kicked out a window and started firing back at the enemy soldiers/

Go tell that long tongued liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter

/Chase and the soldiers fell to the floor as the truck swerved/

Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down-

/An IED blew up under the American IFV, causing it to flip over/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\FIVE MINUTES LATER\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase woke up to feel agonizing pain on his right leg/

"I- IED? I- I should have s- seen that coming" said Chase to himself

/Chase looked at his leg, he noticed it was gone/

"M- My wife is go- gonna kill me" said Chase to himself

/Chase looked to his left, and was horrified to see Horvath's head next to him, but even more horrified to realize that his body was on the other side of the canopy/

"No!" said Chase

/Chase saw the door being pried open, after it opened he saw several US soldiers/

"GET THE CAPTAIN OUT OF THERE!" shouted Griggs

/Two soldiers pulled Chase out of the IFV and put his arms and their necks while being fired at by Iranian soldiers/

"RUN!" shouted Ruger

/The squad started running while dragging Chase, who was going in and out of consciousness/

"RUN! Get to the building!" shouted Ruger

/All of them ran towards a building as Chase started seeing hallucinations of him and his friends fighting XANA again/

"Sh- shit, Odd, ta- take out the Krab" whispered Chase

"Shit, he's going into shock!" shouted a medic

"Where are those shots coming from?!" asked a soldier

"Shut up and keep moving!" shouted Griggs

/Lucky noticed a long trail of dark red blood going from the overturned truck, to Chase/

"He's losing a lot of blood!" shouted Lucky

"Where's Horvath?!" shouted Griggs

"He's dead!" shouted a soldier

"Wha- AGH!" shouted Lucky

/The soldiers saw Lucky fall to the ground, a bullet hole in his face/

"LUCK!" shouted Ruger

/Griggs put Chase on the ground, then looked over at Ruger/

"Ruger! Get your ass back here and help the captain!" shouted Griggs

/Ruger picked up an M16/

"You fucking animals!" shouted Ruger

/Ruger started shooting at the Iranians, but then after several loud bangs, he fell to the ground with several bullet holes in his torso/

"NO!" shouted Griggs

"They're both dead! Leave them!" shouted a medic

/Griggs grabbed Chase's arms and started dragging him towards the building/

"Don't worry captain, you're going to be alright!" said Griggs

"U- Ulrich? Behind- behind you, h- help me take- take out the B- Block" whispered Chase

/The soldiers made it in a building and Griggs put Chase against a wall, then they got to some windows and started returning fire to the Iranian soldiers, and out of all the screaming, the shooting, the dying, and the explosions around him, Chase could only hear one thing, and one thing only, going on in his mind/

"Sooner or later God'll cut you down"...

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	35. Chapter 35, Welcome Home

/\/\/\/\/\/\/SEVEN MONTHS LATER\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/October 19th, 2023, New York City, USA/

"So you're on leave? Or home for good?" asked the taxi driver

/Chase looked at him with surprise/

"Sorry I was lost in thought, what'd you say?" asked Chase

"Are you here for good or on leave?" asked the taxi driver

"For good, thank god" said Chase

"Well I'm happy for you, does the family know you're back?" asked the taxi driver

"No, I'm surprising them" said Chase

"Good luck with that" said the taxi driver

"Thanks, that means a lot" said Chase

/Chase got out of the taxicab and paid the driver, he saw his house for the first time in a couple of years. He noticed all of his friends cars were parked outside for what looked like a party or something like that/

"Showtime" whispered Chase to himself

/Chase walked to the door and knocked, Rebecca opened it and when she saw Chase she went wide eyed/

"Oh, my-" said Rebecca

"Don't say anything! I want to surprise everyone" said Chase

/Rebecca nodded and let Chase walk past her as she took note of Chase's limping and his cane/

/Chase noticed everyone sitting in the living room talking about old times or something like that, he crouched down and crawled behind the couch and waited for everyone to get silent for a minute, when they did he stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs:/

"HI GUYS!" said Chase

/Yumi and Ulrich were so shocked they both fell off the couch, Odd and Dylan gasped, Jeremie flinched, Rebecca grinned, and Aelita shrieked, everyone ran to him and nearly suffocated Chase with hugs/

"Guys- Air?!" asked Chase

/They let go/

"When in the hell did you get back?!" asked Dylan

"Today" said Chase

"What's with the cane?" asked Jeremie

"Is this something to do with that letter we got a few months ago?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, I got good news and bad news" said Chase

"What's the bad news?" asked Yumi

"I think you guys wouldn't believe me unless I told you" said Chase

/Chase walked to a chair and sat down/

"Where's Jennifer?" asked Chase

/Jennifer walked out of the bedroom and froze when she saw Chase/

"Are, you, kidding, me?!" asked Jennifer

/She ran and basically tackled him in a hug/

"Jen? I need air!" said Chase

/She let go as Chase took big gasps of air/

"Why in the hell didn't you call and say you were back?!" asked Jennifer

"I was, but I thought it was better to surprise all of you" said Chase

"Well it worked!" said Ulrich

/Jennifer kissed Chase/

"Uh, you said you had some news?" asked Dylan

"Oh, right" said Chase

/Jennifer got back from him and they all sat on the couch or the floor/

"I got some news for you guys" said Chase

"What is it?" asked Aelita

/Chase sighed and pulled up his right pant leg, a metal prosthetic where his flesh was supposed to be, the gang went wide eyed/

"Um, what is that?" asked Rebecca

"This is the result of an IED explosion with me right on top of the bomb" said Chase

"You lost your leg?!" asked Yumi

"Why didn't they tell us?!" asked Jennifer

"I told them not to" said Chase

"Why?!" asked Odd

"I didn't want everyone to worry about if I was going to die or not!" said Chase

"But its your leg!" said Aelita

"Yeah, but I might as well not complain because even if I do then its still not coming back" said Chase

"Old habits die hard" said Ulrich

"You said you had some good news?" asked Dylan

/Chase let down his pant leg, reached in his bag, and pulled out a letter and gave it to Jennifer/

"What is this?" asked Jennifer

"Read it" said Chase

/Jennifer looked at the letter and started reading/

/_Captain Chase Enheart,_

_The office of the War Department is delighted to inform you that for your heroic actions of saving 11 United States, and United Kingdom military personal at the Battle of Tehran, March 23rd, 2023, you will receive from the President of the United States, the esteemed Medal of Honor for your contributions to the safety and security of the United States of America_/" said Jennifer

/The room went wide eyed, everyone took turns reading the letter and looking at Chase/

"What did you do to get it?" asked Odd

"I did some things, not much of them good" said Chase

"That bad? What was the battle like?" asked Yumi

"I saw some things" said Chase

"Do you want to talk?" asked Jennifer

/Chase sighed/

"No, no I don't" said Chase

"Are you sure?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, I am" said Chase

"Okay, but did you get anything?" asked Odd

"Odd!" said Jennifer

"No he's right, I knew he would ask that" said Chase

/He pulled up a bag and put it on his lap/

"Alright, I got a pistol, some bullet casings, sand, rocks, patches, and a few war trophies" said Chase

"War trophies?" asked Jennifer

/Chase pulled out a Jihadist flag/

"Things like flags, guns, and other stuff" said Chase

"Where did you get an Jihadist flag?" asked Dylan

"Remember how I told you that I was a POW about a year or two ago? I took this from their hideout" explained Chase

"Did you get an Iranian flag?" asked Odd

"Yeah its in the bag" said Chase

"Looks like they wanted to give you some gifts" said Dylan with a grin

"Yeah, after I tried to kill them for a while" said Chase

"You two are weird" said Rebecca

"You're the one who married him" said Chase

"True" said Rebecca

"Where's Wendy and James?" asked Chase

"They're at school right now" said Jennifer

"They need to know their dad is back and he got a medal" said Chase

"Yeah you're right, you can surprise them when I bring them back" said Jennifer

"Great, I can't wait to see them" said Chase

/Jennifer got her keys, kissed Chase goodbye, and walked out of the door/

"Um, what did they do with your leg?" asked Yumi

"They probably threw it in a compost heap in Israel, or something like that" said Chase

"Ew" said Yumi

"So how was the food?" asked Odd

"You are exactly the same as when you were in Kadic" said Chase

"Well we aren't fighting an evil AI who wants to kill us all" said Odd

"True" said Chase

"I really want to know about Iran" said Rebecca

"The food was actually pretty good Odd, but mostly I had MRE's" said Chase

"What's an MRE?" asked Yumi

"Meal's Ready to Eat, its okay" said Chase

"Huh, sounds good" said Odd

"Hey where's Miranda?" asked Chase

"She's stuck in traffic with Alexandr" said Rebecca

"That sucks for her" said Chase

"Did you hear about Michael?" asked Dylan

"No, what happened?" asked Chase

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled/

"He started walking a while ago" said Dylan

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Chase

"We did in February, you didn't get the letter we sent?" asked Rebecca

"No, we were behind enemy lines in February" said Chase

"How did that turn out?" asked Dylan

"The usual, lots of dead Iranians and lots of big explosions" said Chase

"That's cool" said Odd

/Chase looked around/

"Where's Kylie?" asked Chase

"My mom is watching her for the weekend" said Jeremie

"Seriously?" asked Chase

"Yeah, she really loves watching Kylie" said Aelita

"And where's Sissi at?" asked Chase

"She's in France right now, visiting her father" said Odd

"Huh, France? Haven't been there in a long ass time" said Chase

/They heard a knock on the door, Chase decided to run into the kitchen and hide as Ulrich answered the door/

"Uncle Ulrich!" said Wendy

"Hey Guys" said Ulrich

/Wendy and James looked at everyone else/

"Why is everyone here?" asked Wendy

"Just a visit" said Jennifer

"I'm going up to my room" said James

/He walked up the stairs with Wendy as Chase got out of the kitchen/

"Man, I thought they were going to head over here" said Chase

"Looks like you're shit out of luck" said Jennifer with a grin

"No I'm not" said Chase

/He hid again as Wendy walked down the stairs/

"Hey mom? Did you get the fruit roll ups I asked for?" asked Wendy

"Yes sweetie, they're in the pantry" said Jennifer

"Thanks mom!" said Wendy

/Wendy walked to the pantry and opened it, she got a massive shock when she saw Chase inside it/

"DADDY!" screamed Wendy

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	36. Chapter 36, The story, or the nightmare?

/Wendy hugged Chase with tears in her eyes as James walked down the stairs/

"What's going on?" asked James

"Get in here now!" said Wendy

/James ran into the kitchen and froze in shock when he saw Chase hugging Wendy/

"Dad?!" asked James

/James ran and started hugging Chase and Wendy/

"What are you doing here?!" asked James

"I'm here on leave, and I'm not going back" said Chase

"I missed you!" said Wendy

/She had tears of joy in her eyes/

"I missed you guys too" said Chase

"When did you get back?!" asked James

"A few hours ago James" said Chase

/The group looked at the three of them with small tears in their eyes/

"How was it?" asked James

"It was great, I got you guys some things" said Chase

"Did you get anything?" asked Wendy

"Yeah, I got a medal" said Chase

"Really? Which one?" asked James

/Chase pointed at the letter on the coffee table, Wendy and James walked over to it/

"Read it" said Jennifer

/They picked it up and started to read it, their eyes widening as they were, they finally finished the letter and looked at Chase/

"You got the Medal of Honor?" asked James

"Yes" said Chase

"What?! How did you get it?" asked Wendy

"I saved a lot of people and stopped the Taliban and the Iranian army from killing them" said Chase

/James looked at the cane Chase had/

"Um, what is that?" asked James

/Chase saw that James was pointing at his cane, he sighed/

"I was wounded pretty bad son" said Chase

"What happened?" asked Wendy

/Chase sat down and sighed again, then he pulled up his pant leg with wide eyes from his children/

"Is- is that a prosthetic?" asked James

"Yeah" said Chase

/Wendy felt tears in her eyes/

"Daddy, what happened?" asked Wendy

/Chase sighed/

"We were driving towards Tehran when an IED blew up underneath me" said Chase

"An IED? How did that go?" asked James

"Everyone else didn't even get a scratch, but I was pulled out of the wreck" said Chase

"Then what?" asked James

"We were attacked by Iranian soldiers and I was pulled into a building, we waited until we could get CASEVAC" said Chase

"CASEVAC?" asked Odd

"Its being evacuated by helicopter with air support" said Chase

"So you were unconscious?" asked Yumi

"No, I was awake the entire time except for the first few seconds after the explosion" said Chase

"How bad did it hurt?" asked Rebecca

"I felt like the seventh layer of hell when I was in the Humvee, but after I was pulled out I didn't feel anything" said Chase

"So you were pulled out of the Humvee and got out by helicopter?" asked Ulrich

/Chase sighed/

"It wasn't that simple" said Chase

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich

"We had to hold out for a while, at the end of it, it was just me and eleven others out of fifty" said Chase

"My god" said Rebecca

"Yeah, but then I saw a grenade fly in so I did the sensible thing" said Chase

"What was that?" asked Rebecca

"I crawled to it and put myself over it, the only reason I'm still here is because of Kevlar" said Chase

/Everyone looked at Chase with shock/

"You threw yourself on a live grenade?!" asked Dylan

"Yeah" said Chase

"We never did anything that stupid" said Dylan

"Yes we did, don't kid yourself" said Chase

"What makes doing that sensible?!" asked Jennifer

"The windows were too far away to throw it back, and I was the only one who noticed it fly in!" said Chase

"Why didn't you just shout at the other soldiers that the grenade was inside?" asked Aelita

"I was shell shocked, I could barely move let alone speak!" said Chase

"But what about us? Your family?!" asked Jennifer

"I knew that but they had families too! They were relying on me to get them back alive" said Chase

"But-" said Jennifer

"Jen, it was either that or everyone dies and our bodies shown on Iranian TV!" said Chase

"Chase I love you and you know that, but that was an incredibly dumb thing to do" said Jennifer

"I know that and I'm sorry, but I didn't want to see my men die" said Chase

"But wait a minute, how are you here and not sprayed all over a random Iranian floor?" asked Jeremie

/They heard a knock on the door and Miranda and Alexandr walked in/

"Hey guys" said Chase

"What?! What are you doing here?!" asked Miranda

"Long story but I got the Medal of Honor, I lost my leg, and I'm talking to everyone right now" said Chase

/Miranda and Alexandr looked extremely confused, but Jennifer handed them the letter and sat back down/

"Daddy, please don't do anything like that again" said Wendy

/Chase looked at her with shame on his face/

"I promise Wendy, I will never do anything that stupid again" said Chase

"Do what?" asked Alexandr

"He threw himself on a live grenade and saved eleven soldiers" said Rebecca

"He did what now?!" asked Miranda

"You heard it right, thank god for Kevlar" said Chase

"What's Kevlar?" asked Odd

"Very strong body armor, I actually have a chunk of it in my bag" said Chase

"Now what were you saying before Miranda and Alexandr walked in?" asked Jeremie

"Well I was basically thrown across the room and knocked out" said Chase

"And after that?" asked Jeremie

"I woke up inside a medical Humvee being driven to the nearest military field hospital" said Chase

"What about the rest of the soldiers?" asked Odd

"Out of fifty of us, only me and eleven others survived the Iranian attack" said Chase

/Chase looked saddened as the group looked at him/

"Did any of your squad get out?" asked Dylan

"No, no they were all killed before I even got in the building" said Chase

"What happened to them?" asked Yumi

/Chase felt a tear roll down the side of his face/

"Horvath was- he was decapitated in my Humvee-" said Chase

"Oh my holy god" said Dylan

"I- I woke up to see his head next to me" said Chase

/Dylan and Jennifer got out of their seats and walked over to Chase, they sat down next to him and gave him a hug/

"And Ruger and Lucky was killed by AK fire while running to the building" said Chase

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Odd

"So am I, so am I" said Chase

"What happened to your friend? He was called Griggs, right?" asked Yumi

/Chase sighed sadly/

"He was shot while dragging me into the building, then he ran to the window right before an RPG blew it up" said Chase

"Wow, I'm so sorry Chase" said Jennifer

/Chase wiped away the tears in his eyes/

"Anything good happen in Iran?" asked James

/Chase cleared his throat/

"Yes, actually I took part in the fall of Tehran" said Chase

"You were there?!" asked Odd

"That was live on the news!" said Alexandr

"I was part of the Ranger regiment that helped take the presidential palace" said Chase

/Everyone started at him with wide eyes/

"Is anything normal in your life?" asked Miranda

"No" said Chase

"I thought so" said Miranda

"Did you apprehend the president?" asked Aelita

"No, but I saw the squad take him out" said Chase

"How did he react?" asked James

"About the same as I would, he really went off on those US soldiers" said Chase

"I bet that was cool" said Wendy

"It was" said Chase

"Did you meet him?" asked Odd

"Yep, and he spat on my face" said Chase with a grin

"How else was Tehran?" asked Rebecca

"I had to do BDA on a few residential areas, and I had to EVAC a lot of wounded soldiers from both sides" said Chase

"BDA?" asked Miranda

"Battle Damage Assessment, basically I had to make sure the bad guy's stuff was blown up" said Chase

"When do you get to meet the president?" asked Jennifer

"Actually its next week, and I'm allowed to bring people to watch" said Chase

"You want all of us to come with?" asked Dylan

"Well, if its no trouble" said Chase

/Everyone looked at each other/

"Yeah, why not" said Alexandr

"Really?" asked Chase

"Yeah, at least we have a good excuse for work!" said Odd

"I heard the government sends letters to the workplace for whoever gets to go with the MoH winner" said Rebecca

"Thanks guys, this means a lot" said Chase

"You don't have to thank us, that's what friends are for" said Yumi

"I guess I get to get out of school!" said James

"Yep, and I'm taking you to see our nations capital" said Chase

"Really?! I want to see the Air and Space Museum!" said Wendy

"You want to go with uncle Ulrich and me?" asked Yumi

"Yes!" said Wendy

"You guys want to take Wendy to the Air and Space?" asked Jennifer

"Sure, I haven't had enough time with her lately anyway" said Yumi

"Yay!" said Wendy

/Yumi and Ulrich smiled at Wendy and James/

"So you're going to the White House?" asked Jeremie

"Yep" said Chase

"You going to meet the president, or are you just getting a medal from him?" asked Aelita

"Yeah I get to have a talk with him in the Oval Office" said Chase

"About what?" asked Aelita

"Who knows, its his office so he's going to ask a lot of questions probably" said Chase

"Huh, you really are a weird person" said Miranda

"Yes, yes I am" said Chase

"So we go to DC and maybe take a few days to look around, then we all head to the White House and see you get the Medal of Honor?" asked Ulrich

"Sounds about right" said Chase

"Will we all meet the president?" asked Yumi

"I think so, I'm going to talk with him in the Oval Office and I think I can take you with" said Chase

"Really? The Oval Office?" asked Aelita

"Yep" said Chase

"So how's the ceremony going to be?" asked Jeremie

"Just me in front of the president, he puts the medal on me, and I make a small speech" said Chase

"What are you going to say?" asked Odd

"Haven't thought of it yet" said Chase

"Alright, when do we go to DC?" asked Wendy

"Yeah I really want to flip off the IRS and the NSA buildings" said James

"Good idea" said Alexandr

"Actually, since its only a week away we should go tomorrow" said Rebecca

"Yeah, or else traffic is going to be a bitch all the way there" said Dylan

"Well if we're going tomorrow, then I got to go home and pack" said Alexandr

"Yeah I think we all should" said Miranda

"Alright, see you later guys" said Chase

"See you later war hero" said Odd

/Everyone said goodbye and walked out of the door, but Jennifer, Wendy, and James stood and looked at Chase/

"What?" asked Chase

"We're just so glad you're back" said Jennifer

"Me too" said Chase

"We missed you so much" said Wendy

"I missed you guys" said Chase

/They got together in a family hug/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	37. Chapter 37, Welcome to Washington DC

/The Next Day/

/Chase looked of the passenger window with interest as Jennifer drove their car, then he saw the Washington Monument from a distance/

"Guys? Do you see the Washington Monument?" asked Chase

/James and Wendy looked out of the window/

"Wow, its pretty tall" said James

"Yep, 555 feet high" said Chase

/Wendy and James leaned over to each other/

"Do you think daddy is alright?" whispered Wendy

"I don't know sis, but he seems different than he was when he left" whispered James

/The two teens looked at Chase with slight worry/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/With Dylan and Rebecca/\/\/\/\/\

/Dylan smiled as he saw Rebecca's expression while looking at the Washington monument/

"Wow, I didn't realize that the monument would be that tall!" said Rebecca

"Yep, I've seen it before" said Dylan

"You've already been to DC?" asked Rebecca

"A couple of times, with Chase and my dad" said Dylan

"Really? That must have been nice" said Rebecca

"Yeah, it was good times" said Dylan

/Rebecca sighed with happiness as they stopped their car in front of their hotel/

"What hotel are we at, anyway?" asked Rebecca

_"_Its one of the five star ones, the government is paying for it" said Dylan

"That's nice" said Rebecca

/Dylan got out of the Mustang as Rebecca grabbed Michael, Dylan noticed Ulrich and Alexandr walking to him/

"Nice place, isn't it?" asked Alexandr

"Yeah, not too shabby" said Dylan

"As long as its not the Watergate hotel, then I think we'll be fine" joked Ulrich

/Dylan, Ulrich, and Alexandr shared a laugh as the entire group walked into the hotel/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\An Hour Later/\/\/\/\/

/Jeremie and Aelita lied down on their bed with exhaustion/

"I, am, tired," said Aelita

"Same here" said Jeremie

/Aelita rested her head on Jeremie's chest/

"At least your parents are still watching Kylie" said Aelita

"Yeah, I don't think we would have been able to keep up if she was running through the White House" said Jeremie

/Aelita chuckled/

"So, when does Chase go and get his medal?" asked Jeremie

"In a few days" said Aelita

"That's good" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked at Jeremie/

"I'm starting to get a little worried about him" said Aelita

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremie

"He seems more distant, and he almost never smiles like he used to" said Aelita

"Do you want me to talk to him?" asked Jeremie

"You'll do that?" asked Aelita

"Of course" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled/

"Thanks Jeremie" said Aelita

"Its not a problem" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled as they tightened their hold on one another/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\With Chase/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase stared out of his hotel room's window/

"Nice view" said Chase

/Jennifer looked at Chase/

"Are you alright?" asked Jennifer

/Chase looked at Jennifer with surprise/

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine" said Chase

/Jennifer didn't believe him, but agreed nonetheless/

"Mom? When can we go and look around?" asked James

"Sometime later, we're all exhausted" said Jennifer

/Chase limped over to the door/

"Where are you going?" asked Jennifer

"Just for a walk, maybe clear my head a little" said Chase

/Chase walked out of the room before anyone could ask him anything/

* * *

/Jeremie was walking the halls when he saw Chase looking out of a window/

"Chase?" asked Jeremie

/No answer/

"Chase?" asked Jeremie

/No answer again, Jeremie walked over to Chase and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump a little/

"Jer? Sheesh, you surprised me a little" said Chase

"Sorry about that, its just that everyone is getting a little worried about you" said Jeremie

"How so?" asked Chase

"Well you lost an entire squad, and your leg, so we just can't help not worrying" said Jeremie

/Chase sighed/

"I'm fine" said Chase

"You sure? I mean-" said Jeremie

"I said I'm fine!" snapped Chase

/Jeremie went wide eyed/

"I- I'm sorry" said Chase

/Chase walked away before Jeremie could ask a question/

"What the hell?" asked Jeremie to himself

* * *

/\/\/\/\In Ulrich and Yumi's room/\/\/\/\/\

/Yumi and Ulrich were looking out of the window as Jeremie walked in/

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Jeremie

"Sure" said Ulrich

/Jeremie sat down next to Ulrich/

"Something's wrong with Chase" said Jeremie

"We noticed" said Yumi

"Yeah, I went to talk to him but then he snapped at me" said Jeremie

"Really? That doesn't sound like him" said Yumi

"I know" said Jeremie

"What about Wendy and James? Are they worrying?" asked Ulrich

"I think they are" said Jeremie

"Alright, what do we do about it?" asked Ulrich

"I'm thinking that we get Chase to come with you, me, and Odd, and we can go somewhere" said Jeremie

"What about Dylan? Is he coming?" asked Ulrich

"Yep" said Jeremie

/Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other, then they looked back at Jeremie/

"Sounds like a plan" said Ulrich

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to wait until after he gets the medal, so that way we have a reason to go out" said Jeremie

"Gotcha" said Ulrich

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	38. Chapter 38, Medals and Fathers

/A Few Days Later/

/Chase was looking at a column outside of the White House/

"Huh, fancy" said Chase to himself

/Chase looked to his left and saw the rest of the group walking towards him/

"Welcome to the heart of the free world" said Dylan

"Yeah, I've technically been here before" said Chase

"I know, most of us have" said Aelita

"Its not a bad place, but capitol hill is full of idiots" said Odd

"Yep, you would fit right in" joked Ulrich

/The group shared a laugh/

"So how long until you get the Medal of Honor?" asked Aelita

"In a few hours, but we can go and meet the president right now" said Chase

"The president? In the oval office?" asked Yumi

"Yep" said Chase

/Dylan felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see the strange man again/

"Again?" asked Dylan

"I'm really proud of your brother" said the man

/The group looked at the man/

"How do you know us?" asked Aelita

/The man chuckled/

"Chase knows me, because he-" said the man

/The man was cut off by a guard who shouted at the group: "Five minutes! You should get ready"/

"Almost time" said Odd

"Lets go then" said Jennifer

/The group walked into the White House, leaving the man outside/

* * *

/\/\/\/\Five Minutes Later/\/\/\/\

/The group was walking down a hall/

"Nice place" said James

"Yep, a lot of history is in these walls" said Ulrich

"It was burnt down in 1814, by the British" said Chase

"Sorry" joked Rebecca

/The group laughed as they stopped in front of a door/

"You guys ready to meet the leader of the free world?" asked a Secret Service agent

"Yes" said Jeremie

/The Secret Service agent opened the door, and the group saw a man looking out of the window/

"Mister President?" asked the agent

/The President of the United States of America looked away from the window, and looked at the group/

"Great honor Mister President" said Chase and Dylan

"Which one of you is getting the medal today?" asked President Lawton

/Chase stepped forward/

"Me sir" said Chase

"Sit down" said President Lawton

/Chase sat down in a chair that was in front of the Resolute Desk, President Lawton sat in his chair/

"How was it over there?" asked President Lawton

"Well, it wasn't no picnic, I can tell you that" said Chase

"How so?" asked President Lawton

/Chase lifted up his fake leg, and set it on the desk/

"Titanium Alloy, it's what they used to make the Space Shuttle, back in the day" said Chase

/Aelita and Jeremie walked over to the desk/

"Hello" said Aelita

"Howdy ma'am" said President Lawton

"My name is Aelita Belpois, and this is my husband Jeremie" said Aelita

/Jeremie waived/

"It looks like you have a lot of friends" said President Lawton

"Yes sir" said Chase

/The President got out of his seat, and walked over to the rest of the group/

"Hello, my name's Odd Della Robia, and this is my wife, Sissi" said Odd

/President Lawton chuckled/

"How did you earn that nickname?" asked President Lawton

"That's his real name, he's Italian" said Sissi

"Oh, well this got a little awkward hasn't it?" asked President Lawton

"Not at all sir" said Odd

/President Lawton walked over to Rebecca/

"Hello, Mister President" said Rebecca

"Wow, are you British?" asked President Lawton

"Yes sir" said Rebecca

"Oh, congratulations" said President Lawton

/Rebecca laughed/

"Thank you" said Rebecca

/Chase noticed something on a table that shocked him/

"Mister President? What's all of that over there?" asked Chase

/Chase pointed at the table, and President Lawton walked over to it/

"This is a bunch of this military person, called 'the ghost'" said President Lawton

"You're a fan of the ghost?" asked Chase

"Yep, I actually met him once" said President Lawton

/The group, except for James and Wendy, took turns looking at the President, and Chase/

"Oh really? When?" asked Chase

"It was when I was stationed in Germany said President Lawton

"Really? What rank were you?" asked Chase

"Staff Sergeant" said President Lawton

"And you met the ghost?" asked Chase

"Yeah, it was a couple of operations called, 'Operation Clockwork' and 'Operation Axehead'" said President Lawton

/Dylan and Chase hid the shocked look on their faces/

"Huh, small world" said Chase under his breath

"What was that?" asked President Lawton

"Nothing sir" said Chase

/President Lawton had a look of confusion, but then he shrugged it off as Ulrich and Yumi walked up to him/

"Hello Mister President" said Yumi

"Hello, who are you?" asked President Lawton

"I'm Ulrich Stern, and this is my wife Yumi" said Ulrich

"Nice to meet you" said President Lawton

"How long until the thing happens?" asked Chase

"In about an hour" said President Lawton

* * *

/One Hour Later/

/Chase was standing next to the President while the group was sitting in one of the rows of chairs/

"-And bravery, which is why I am awarding Captain Enheart this medal" said President Lawton

/The President walked behind Chase, he put the medal on his neck, then Chase turned around and they shook hands/

"Congratulations" said President Lawton

"Thank you sir" said Chase

/Chase walked to a microphone/

"Well, I guess I'm supposed to give a speech or something like that. So here it is" said Chase

/Chase cleared his throat/

"Thanks" said Chase

/Chase walked back to his seat as the room chuckled and clapped/

"Well that was, um, nice?" said Ulrich

"I'm not one for long speeches" said Chase

"Alright, how do you feel?" asked Aelita

"Um, I feel like I got a piece of metal around my neck" joked Chase

/The group shared a laugh/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\An Hour Later/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase, Ulrich, Odd, and President Lawton were sitting in a row of chairs in the rose garden/

"This is a nice place you got here, Mister President" said Odd

"No, this place is a hell hole, but it does have its moments" said President Lawton

"Where is everyone else at?" asked Ulrich

"They went to check out the Lincoln bedroom or something" said Chase

"Ah" said Ulrich

"So, tell me about yourselves" said President Lawton

"I'm from Germany" said Ulrich

"Italy" said Odd

"I'm from the great state of Illinois" said Chase

"Illinois? Chicago's a great city" said President Lawton

"It is" said Chase

"And Odd, you're from Italy?" asked President Lawton

"Yes sir" said Odd

/Chase saw a man looking at them/

"What the fuck?!" asked Chase

"What is it?" asked Odd

"How did that son of a bitch get past the Secret Service?!" asked Chase

"I'll get Dylan" said Ulrich

/Ulrich got out of his seat and ran into the White House, as Chase put himself in front of the President/

"What are you doing?" asked Odd

"He's more important than me" said Chase

"I guess so" said Odd

/The man walked towards them as Ulrich and Dylan ran out towards them/

"What in the name of all that is holy, is this guy doing here?!" asked Dylan

/The man smiled/

"I just like toying with you" said the man

"What?! You better tell me who you are" warned Dylan

/The man walked to Chase/

"Remember? Iraq, 2008?" asked the man

"A lot of things happened in Iraq" said Chase

"Remington .308, you grazed my head" said the man

/Chase looked thoughtful, then he slowly raised his eyes/

"N- No, you're dead! I killed you!" said Chase

"What are you talking about?" asked Odd

/Chase looked at Dylan/

"Dil, this is your dad!" said Chase

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	39. Chapter 39, He lived

/Dylan stared at Jimmy with shock as the rest of the group ran towards them/

"Dylan? Who is this?" asked Rebecca

"Its my dad" said Dylan

/The group went wide eyed and looked at Jimmy/

"What?! I thought that he-" said Jeremie

"I thought so too" said Chase

/Chase walked over to Jimmy/

"Where the fuck have you been for twenty five years?" asked Chase

"Coma, it turns out that you were a lousy shot" said Jimmy

"Coma? Where?" asked Yumi

"In some shitty hospital in Kuwait" said Jimmy

/Jimmy looked at the group/

"Who are all of these people?" asked Jimmy

"We're friends and family of Dylan and Chase" said Jennifer

/Jimmy looked at Dylan/

"Dad, what the fuck happened?" asked Dylan

/Jimmy smiled/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Iraq, 2008/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase looked through the scope of his rifle, he looked at the masked figure as he struggled/

"End this now ghost" said Gen. Mason

/Chase pulled the trigger, and saw the man fall to the ground/

"Did you kill him?" asked Al Zawahiri

/Chase didn't answer/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Five Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jimmy was barely conscious as he saw Chase over him/

"DAD!" shouted Chase

"Fool" said Al Zawahiri

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Chase

/Jimmy saw Chase get shot in the leg, then he noticed Chase's M1911 fly out of his hands/

"C- Chase?" whispered Jimmy

/Jimmy looked to his left and saw Chase crawling to his gun, with General Mason walking towards it/

"N- No!" whispered Jimmy

/Chase gripped the gun, but then Mason stepped on his hand, Chase hit Mason's foot until Mason leaned down and headbutted Chase, causing him to get unconscious/

"We need to leave!" said Mason

"Yep!" said Al Zawahiri

/Al Zawahiri and Mason ran off as Jimmy looked at Chase/

"I'm sorry Chase, I'm so sorry" said Jimmy

/Jimmy let unconsciousness fall on him as several US soldiers approached/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Now, Washington DC\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase and Dylan looked at Jimmy with anger/

"You were awake the entire time?" asked Chase

"Chase, calm down" said Jimmy

"Calm down? I spent twenty years thinking that I killed a guy who was like my father!" said Chase

/Jimmy went wide eyed/

"H- How did you find out that you were adopted?" asked Jimmy

/Chase walked over to Aelita/

"I found out thanks to her, she's my sister" said Chase

/Jimmy looked at Aelita, and then back at Chase/

"I'm sorry about all of that" said Jimmy

"You're sorry? Well its not everyday that a person shoots their own dad, and then has to go through some sort of a fucking mindfuck situation, and then finds out that he wasn't even his dad at all!" said Chase

/President Lawton leaned over to Odd/

"What is going on?" asked President Lawton

"Um, Captain Enheart and his brother Dylan, thought that he killed his dad in Iraq, but now his dad is here" said Odd

"But wait, who's adopted?" asked President Lawton

"I- Ugh, I don't even know anymore" said Odd

"Ah, is this normal for them?" asked President Lawton

"No" said Odd

"That's what I thought" said President Lawton

/Chase looked at Dylan/

"Is this seriously happening right now? Or am I on one of those idiotic prank shows?" asked Chase

"I'd place good money on that this is my dad" said Dylan

/Jimmy looked at Rebecca, who was holding Michael/

"Cute baby" said Jimmy

"Yeah, he's your grandson" said Dylan

/Jimmy had a surprised look as he walked over to Rebecca/

"Who are you?" asked Jimmy

"I'm Dylan's wife, I guess it means that I'm your daughter in law" said Rebecca

"Wait, are you British?" asked Jimmy

"Yes" said Rebecca

"Congratulations" said Jimmy

/Rebecca laughed/

"Thanks" said Rebecca

/Jimmy looked at Dylan/

"Alright dad, why are you here?" asked Dylan

"Because I've spent over two decades trying to track you down" said Jimmy

"And why didn't you say anything about this when we were in New York?" asked Dylan

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure it out" said Jimmy

"Well haven't you done enough?" asked Dylan

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy

/Chase nudged Jimmy's leg with his fake leg, Jimmy looked down and went wide eyed/

"Let me guess, it was a mine" said Jimmy

"Close, it was an IED" said Chase

"IED? How did that turn up?" asked Jimmy

"Well, my leg turned into mincemeat" said Chase

"You were in Tehran, right?" asked Jimmy

"Yep" said Chase

"Alright dad, what the fuck do you want?" asked Dylan

"I wanted to talk, I miss you" said Jimmy

"We missed you too, but you have no idea what the fuck we had to do after your death" said Dylan

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy

"We went a little AWOL, we settled down in Chicago, and then ended up in France, and then back to New York" said Chase

"Chicago? Why did you stay in that crappy city?" asked Jimmy

"Because mom was there, and she didn't really take it too well after you died" said Dylan

/Odd walked towards them/

"Hey guys? We shouldn't have a conversation like this in the middle of the rose garden" said Odd

"Well where in the hell do you suggest?" asked Chase

"At the hotel maybe, or a bar, or something" said Odd

/Jimmy, Dylan, and Chase looked at each other, then shrugged/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	40. Chapter 40, A day in DC

/The Next Day/

/Dylan woke up to see Rebecca sleeping next to him, he gently shook her until she opened her eyes/

"Hey" said Dylan

"Hey" said Rebecca

/Rebecca smiled and leaned her head on Dylan's chest/

"How did it go last night?" asked Rebecca

"Me and Chase have pretty bad hangovers" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked up at Dylan/

"Do you want an ice pack or something?" asked Rebecca

"Nah, I think I'll be okay" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at a baby carrier that was on the other side of the room/

"I wonder if he's awake?" said Rebecca

/The couple started to hear baby noises coming from the carrier/

"Speak of the devil" said Dylan

"Where is your dad?" asked Rebecca

"With Chase, probably" said Dylan

"And Odd and Ulrich?" asked Rebecca

"Who knows" said Dylan

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\At the Lincoln Memorial/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Odd opened his eyes with a haze/

"O- Oh man" said Odd

/Odd put a hand to his head as he looked at the statue of Abraham Lincoln/

"What the hell happened last night?" asked Odd to himself

/Odd saw Ulrich leaning against the wall, rubbing his head/

"I don't know man, but I am having the worst hangover ever right now" said Ulrich

"How did we even get here? And where's Dylan?" asked Odd

"Lets just get back to the hotel, and we'll worry about it later" said Ulrich

/Odd nodded/

"This is a new one" said Odd

"Yep, waking up in the Lincoln Memorial" said Ulrich

"I'll go find my car" said Odd

/Odd got up and stumbled towards the stairs/

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\At the National Air and Space Museum/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase, Jeremie, Aelita, and Sissi were looking at the Apollo 11 capsule/

"Nice place" said Sissi

"Yeah, I haven't been here since I was a little kid" said Chase

"You've been here before?" asked Sissi

/Chase took out a worn pair of dogtags from under his shirt/

"It was sometime in 2006 or 2007" said Chase

"Before or after you went back to 2003?" asked Sissi

"Before" said Chase

"Ah" said Sissi

/The group saw Yumi, James, and Wendy walking towards them/

"How do you like this place?" asked Aelita

"Its so cool! They got the first airplane here!" said Wendy

"And the Gemini capsules!" said James

"I'm glad you guys like it" said Chase

"Where did mom go?" asked James

"She's out by Arlington with Miranda and Alexandr" said Chase

"Alright, what else do you guys want to go look at?" asked Jeremie

"How about the Vietnam Wall?" asked Sissi

"Sounds like a plan" said Aelita

/They all walked out of the museum/

"So where did Jimmy go?" asked Jeremie

"Who knows, I don't even remember what happened last night" said Chase

/The group shared a laugh/

* * *

/Dylan and Rebecca were sitting on the couch, watching Michael play with baby toys, and the morning news/

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something" said Rebecca

"What is it?" asked Dylan

"I'm thinking about trying to back to acting" said Rebecca

/Dylan looked at Rebecca with surprise/

"Wow, I haven't seen you act since we were attacking that FSB base in North Korea" said Dylan

"Would you be mad about it?" asked Rebecca

"Mad? Why would I be mad about something you want to do?" asked Dylan

"I was just a little worried that you wouldn't like it, and-" said Rebecca

/Dylan cut Rebecca off with a deep kiss/

"Rebecca, I would never get mad at something that you had your heart set on since you were a little kid" said Dylan

"Really? So I can?" asked Rebecca

"You don't need my permission! You can if you want" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"Broadway, I always wanted to try out in Broadway" said Rebecca

"I think you can do it, I know you can" said Dylan

/Rebecca kissed Dylan deeply, she broke the kiss and they both looked at each other with lust/

"I love you so much" said Rebecca

"Love you more" said Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca smiled as Dylan put his arm around Rebecca's waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder/

* * *

/Odd and Ulrich got inside of Odd's car/

"Goddamn, what the hell happened?" asked Ulrich

"I still have no clue" said Odd

/Odd turned on the engine, and started driving/

"Ugh, stop, now! I'm gonna-" said Ulrich

/Odd stopped the car, then Ulrich opened the door and vomited on the sidewalk/

"You okay?" asked Odd

"I think I am now" said Ulrich

/Ulrich shut the door, then Odd continued driving/

"You hungry?" asked Odd

"Actually, I do have an empty stomach right now" said Ulrich

/Odd and Ulrich laughed/

* * *

/Miranda and Alexandr were looking at the grave of John F. Kennedy/

"Wow, how long has the flame been going?" asked Alexandr

"Since 1963, and it only went out once" said Miranda

"When?" asked Alexandr

"In 1963, when Jackie Kennedy poured holy water on it" said Miranda

"Huh, that's a little creepy" said Alexandr

/They put a rose on the ground, then walked away/

"Well this is a nice place, well not nice, but you know what I mean" said Miranda

"Yeah, I was just about to say that you were an emo" joked Alexandr

/Miranda scoffed and playfully pushed Alexandr/

"So how do you like this city?" asked Miranda

"Not bad, even if its a cesspool of idiots" said Alexandr

"You are not very far off there" said Miranda

"I doubt that even the Kremlin has this many idiots" said Alexandr

"Nah, I think that its about the same level" said Miranda

/Alexandr nodded with agreement/

* * *

/Rebecca was feeding Michael some formula as Dylan watched/

"Isn't he adorable?" asked Rebecca

"Yes he is" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"I'm so proud of you" said Dylan

"Thank you" said Rebecca

/Dylan scooted over to Rebecca/

"I think that you did a good job too" said Rebecca

"Me? Nah, you're the one who gave birth to him" said Dylan

"Don't give me all of the credit" said Rebecca

"How can I not?" asked Dylan

"You're the one with the penis" joked Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan shared a laugh/

"You're right about that" said Dylan

"I know" said Rebecca

/Michael burped/

"Aw, I always thought that a baby burping is cute" said Rebecca

"Same here" said Dylan

"Another thing that we have in common" said Rebecca

"Too be honest, I didn't think I would live to see my son" said Dylan

"Why not?" asked Rebecca

"Because I used to kill people for a living" said Dylan

/Rebecca looked at Dylan with sympathy/

"Its okay Dylan" said Rebecca

"I know" said Dylan

/Rebecca cupped his cheek/

"You do know that I love you, right?" asked Rebecca

"Suck up" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan smiled at each other/

"Fuck you" said Rebecca

"Love you too" said Dylan

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	41. Chapter 41, Alexandr's in trouble

/Odd and Ulrich stumbled into Jeremie and Aelita's room/

"Where were you guys?" asked Miranda

"We woke up inside the Lincoln Memorial" said Ulrich

/The group laughed as Ulrich and Odd slumped on the couch and bed/

"You guys are good people to drink with!" said Jennifer

"I hope so" said Odd

"Do you know where my dad went?" asked Dylan

"Jimmy? Hell, I don't even remember what happened last night!" said Ulrich

"So you have no idea where he is?" asked Dylan

"I have no idea" said Ulrich

/Dylan looked saddened/

"Are you okay?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah, I guess so" said Dylan

/Rebecca grabbed Dylan's hand, causing them both to smile at each other/

* * *

/A Few Days Later/

/The group was driving across the Brooklyn Bridge, towards Brooklyn/

"Welcome home" said Aelita

"Yep" said Jeremie

/Kylie gurgled in the back seat/

"How did you enjoy DC?" asked Jeremie

"I like it, especially the Smithsonian" said Aelita

"Same here" said Jeremie

* * *

/An Hour Later/

/Yumi and Ulrich walked into their house/

"That was a fun trip" said Yumi

"Yeah" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Yumi sat on their couch/

"Damn, I am exhausted" said Yumi

"Same here" said Ulrich

/Yumi looked at Ulrich/

"I need to talk with you about something" said Yumi

"What is it?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi sighed/

"I want to try for a a baby again" said Yumi

/Ulrich went wide eyed/

"Are you sure?" asked Ulrich

"Yes, yes I am" said Yumi

/Ulrich and Yumi stared at each other for a few moments, then meet in a deep kiss/

* * *

/Odd and Sissi were sitting in their bed and watching the video of their wedding/

"My dress looked so good that day" said Sissi

"I thought so too" said Odd

/Sissi smiled/

"So, should we try for a baby?" asked Sissi

/Odd went wide eyed, and looked at Sissi/

"Uh, sure" said Odd

/Odd and Sissi grinned, then meet in a deep kiss/

* * *

/Dylan was trying to put on a tie as Rebecca noticed/

"Ugh, let me do it" said Rebecca

/Rebecca walked to Dylan and grabbed the tie, she straightened it and finally tied it on/

"Thanks honey" said Dylan

"No problem" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca smiled as they kissed, then Dylan broke it and walked out of the door, Rebecca stood in the doorway as Dylan backed the Mustang out of the driveway/

"I'll see you when you get back!" said Rebecca

/Dylan smiled as he drove away, then Rebecca closed the front door and looked at Michael/

"Looks like we get some bonding time" said Rebecca

/Rebecca picked up Michael and sat down on a chair, then she started rocking him/

"I know that you probably don't understand what I'm saying right now, but you are the best thing to have ever happened to me and your dad" said Rebecca

/Michael gurgled and made a few baby noises/

* * *

/Miranda and Jennifer was walking down their neighborhood street/

"So how are you?" asked Jennifer

"I'm doing pretty good, how are you?" asked Miranda

"Good" said Jennifer

/The two women walked onto Miranda and Alexandr's doorstep/

"Do you want to come in?" asked Miranda

"Um, I guess I can stop for a visit" said Jennifer

/Miranda nodded ans opened the door, to have her and Jennifer get a massive shock/

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" asked Miranda with anger

/Alexandr and a woman stood up off of the floor/

"Oh, hi Miranda! You're home early" said Alexandr

"You sack of shit!" said Miranda

"Who's this bitch?" asked the woman

"The 'bitch', is your boy toy's wife!" said Miranda

"Baby, calm-" said Alexandr

/Miranda walked up to Alexandr, and punched him in the face/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	42. Chapter 42, Seven Letter Word

/Alexandr fell to the ground as Miranda was held back by Jennifer, the woman meanwhile, ran out of the front door/

"Calm down!" said Alexandr

"CALM DOWN?! I should kill you for this!" said Miranda

"You're acting like a suka!" said Alexandr

"Don't start speaking Russian to me!" said Miranda

"Miranda, we should go" said Jennifer

/Miranda nodded, and the two women walked out of the house, leaving Alexandr in a state of doubt/

"I- I can't believe that he did that!" said Miranda

"I'm so sorry" said Jennifer

"Don't be, at least now I know what a selfish asshole he is" said Miranda

"Do you want all of us to know?" asked Jennifer

"Damn right I do!" said Miranda

* * *

/Yumi and Ulrich were lying in bed, panting/

"Uh, wow" said Ulrich

"Damn right wow" said Yumi

/Yumi and Ulrich laughed as Yumi's cell phone rang/

"I'll get it" said Yumi

"Are you really sure that you want to touch it, after what we did?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi scoffed as she answered the phone/

"Hello?" asked Yumi

"Yumi, I really need you to get Rebecca and Aelita, and come to my house" said Jennifer

"Why? What's going on?" asked Yumi

"Alexandr's what's going on! Me and Miranda caught that bastard fucking a girl on the floor" said Jennifer

/Yumi sat up in a start/

"WHAT?!" asked Yumi

"Just please get over here!" said Jennifer

"Yeah, I'm on my way" said Yumi

/Yumi hung up and looked at Ulrich/

"Alexandr cheated on Miranda" said Yumi

"Cheated? What do you mean?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi groaned/

"Jennifer and Miranda caught him having sex with a girl" said Yumi

"What?!" asked Ulrich

"I got to go and see if she's okay" said Yumi

"Alright, I'll come with you" said Ulrich

/Ulrich and Yumi got out of bed, and started getting dressed/

* * *

/An Hour Later/

/The group, except for Alexandr, was sitting in Chase and Jennifer's living room/

"I always knew he was a little off, but I never expected this" said Chase

"Me neither" said Odd

"So, what do you want to do about this, Miranda?" asked Yumi

"A seven letter word" said Miranda

"What word?" asked Jeremie

"D-i-v-o-r-c-e" spelled Miranda

/The group looked at her with wide eyes/

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Chase

/The group looked at Chase, who was cowering in a corner/

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked James

"There's a goddamn wasp in here!" said Chase

/The group laughed as Dylan backed up to a wall, and a small wasp flew against the lamp on the table/

"You're still scared of those things?" asked Yumi

"Yes! Yes I am!" said Chase

"Calm down, I'll get rid of it" said Aelita

/Aelita grabbed a plastic cup and a piece of paper, then she used them to trap the wasp in between them/

"Thank, you, sis!" said Chase

"Seriously! Thank you!" said Dylan

"Sheesh" said Aelita

/Aelita opened a window and let the wasp fly out, then she closed it and sat back down/

"So you're thinking about getting a divorce?" asked Sissi

"Not thinking, I decided" said Miranda

"You're gonna get it?" asked Rebecca

"Yep" said Miranda

/The group heard a knock on the door/

"Who's that?" asked Wendy

"Probably your former uncle" said Jennifer

/Ulrich and Odd got out of their seats and walked to the door, they opened it to see Laura and Theo/

"Laura? Theo? What are you two doing here?" asked Ulrich

"I called them" said Yumi

"Really? Why?" asked Miranda

"We all thought that you needed friends around you right now" said Laura

/Laura, Ulrich, Odd, and Theo went to sit down on the couch/

"Alright, so what now?" asked Miranda

"You should get something to eat with us" said Jennifer

"Sure" said Miranda

"And do you want us to take care of your ex-husband?" asked Dylan

/Miranda chuckled/

"Nah, I think I already took care of it" said Miranda

/The group shared a laugh/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	43. Chapter 43, Not Even Needed!

/The group heard a knock on the door/

"Let me guess, its him" said Yumi

/Chase and Ulrich walked to the door, they opened it to see Alexandr standing in front of them/

"Hey guys, is Miranda here?" asked Alexandr

"Why should we tell you?" asked Ulrich

"Because I'm your friend, and-" said Alexandr

"Not anymore" said Chase

/Chase and Ulrich slammed the door, and then looked towards the group/

"I don't think he'll bother us again" said Chase

/The group heard a knock on the window, they looked and saw Alexandr looking at them/

"Give me a break!" said Aelita

/Miranda walked up to the window, she stuck out her tongue and both middle fingers, then she closed the blinds/

"I think that settles that" said Miranda

"Yep" said Jennifer

/Miranda sat back down on the couch/

"We'll help you get your stuff tomorrow, alright?" asked Ulrich

"Alright, thanks" said Miranda

"No problem" said Chase

/The group sighed/

"Alright, I'm gonna head to the courthouse" said Miranda

"Uh, there's a problem with that" said Yumi

"What do you mean?" asked Miranda

"You need a signature from both the husband and wife, that way you can get a divorce" said Jeremie

/Miranda groaned/

"Great" said Miranda flatly

"Don't worry, we'll help with that" said Yumi

"How?" asked Miranda

"I know a way or two" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Chase looked at Aelita with wide eyes/

"No, goddamn, way," said Chase

"Its a pretty good way to get him to sign something" said Odd

"You are not going to seduce that guy!" said Jeremie

/Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand/

"Its gonna be fine, and I promise that I'll be quick" said Aelita

"Well I'm gonna stay outside of the house, I don't want to have my sister get hurt" said Chase

/Aelita scoffed/

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much" said Aelita

"True" said Chase

"But I still would like someone to stand outside of Miranda's house" said Aelita

"Me, Jeremie, and Chase will do it" said Dylan

"I'm coming too" said Yumi

"Great" said Aelita

/Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi, Chase, and Dylan got out of their seats, and walked out of the front door/

* * *

/Aelita watched as the rest of the group hid, then she knocked on the door until Alexandr answered/

"Aelita? What are you doing here?" asked Alexandr

"Well, I just thought that you needed alone time" said Aelita seductively

/Aelita pushed Alexandr to the floor, and closed the door behind her as the group watched/

"This is one of the worst days of my life" said Jeremie

"I'm gonna kill that guy if he actually does try something" said Chase

"Same here" said Dylan

/Yumi's face froze/

"Something wrong?" asked Dylan

"W- We don't have the documents yet!" said Yumi

"She doesn't even need to do that?!" asked Jeremie

"We got to get her out of there!" said Chase

"Damn right!" said Dylan

/The group started running towards Miranda's house/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	44. Chapter 44, The Animal

/Aelita was struggling to get away from Alexandr/

"Let go of me! This has gone too far!" said Aelita

"You're the one acting like a tease!" said Alexandr

/Alexandr forcibly pulled Aelita in for a kiss, he broke it when she kneed him in the groin/

"You bitch!" said Alexandr

"You pervert!" said Aelita

/Aelita started to get up, but was pushed back down by Alexandr/

"Stop!" shouted Aelita

/Alexandr ripped off Aelita's pants and underwear/

"No!" said Aelita

"Shut up!" said Alexandr

/Alexandr turned his head, to see the group kicking down the door, the group ran in and stared at Alexandr with shock/

"You sick animal!" shouted Yumi

"You're fucking dead!" shouted Jeremie

"Jeremie!" said Aelita

/Alexandr got off the floor, and ran out of the back door as the group crouched next to Aelita/

"Are you okay?!" asked Jeremie

/Aelita put her arms around Jeremie and cried in his chest/

"I was so scared!" said Aelita

"Dylan, you're coming with me!" said Chase

"No! Just call the cops for once" said Yumi

/Chase grunted in anger/

"Alright, but if I ever see that prick again, then he isn't long for this world" warned Chase

"Same here!" said Jeremie

/Dylan got his phone, and started dialing 911/

* * *

/The entire group, except Alexandr, Jennifer, and Chase, was sitting in a police station, Aelita and Jeremie were hugging each other tightly/

"Where's Kylie?" asked Aelita

"She's at Jennifer and Chase's house, I promise that she's fine" said Jeremie

"Alright" said Aelita

/The group looked at Aelita/

"Are you sure that you're okay?" asked Sissi

"I'm fine, its not the first time he did that" said Aelita

"I should have been there" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked at Jeremie/

"Don't blame yourself, please" said Aelita

"But I let you end up in that situation" said Jeremie

/Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand/

"No you didn't, I should have just stayed at Jennifer's house" said Aelita

"But-" said Jeremie

/Aelita silence Jeremie with a kiss/

"Stop it, please don't blame yourself" said Aelita

"I- Alright, but if I see Alexandr again then I'll do something erratic" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled and hugged Jeremie tighter/

"Where did he go?" asked Ulrich

"He ran off, I have no idea where he is" said Yumi

"Well we will never have to worry about that sick pervert again" said Sissi

/The group smiled at each other/

* * *

/Jennifer was holding Kylie, tears were falling from her eyes as Chase put an arm around her/

"I can't believe that we trusted that asshole" said Jennifer

"I can't believe that I didn't kill him in high school" said Chase

"Yeah, same here" said Jennifer

/Chase sighed with anger/

"He already tried to do that a long time ago, and I let him live" stated Chase

"I'm sorry Chase, I really am" said Jennifer

/Jennifer kissed Chase's cheek/

"Lets just be glad that he's gone" said Chase

"Where do you think he went?" asked Jennifer

"Probably Russia, he always was a fanatical for that hell hole" said Chase

"I know, I've seen how crazy he was back then" said Jennifer

/Kylie tapped Jennifer's shoulder/

"Where is mama and dada?" asked Kylie

/Jennifer and Chase smiled at the little girl/

"They had to go somewhere, but don't worry" said Jennifer

"Yeah, your aunt and uncle is babysitting you for a little while" said Chase

/Kylie smiled/

"Yay!" said Kylie

/Jennifer leaned on Chase's shoulder/

"How long until they get back?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know, but it'll probably be a while" said Chase

/Chase and Jennifer sat and watched Kylie with an uncomfortable silence/

(The next chapter is gonna be a little dark like this one, but then it'll get to be a lot happier! I promise!)

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	45. Chapter 45, Nightmares, and surprises

/\/\/\/\Two Weeks Later/\/\/\/\/\

/Ulrich was tossing and turning in his sleep, he was having a nightmare/

* * *

/Twelve Years Ago/

/The group was walking out of the Hermitage, for the last time/

"I'm gonna miss this place" said Aelita

"Me too, its not going to be the same ever again" said Chase

/Aelita sighed sadly/

"Its gonna be okay, Aelita" said Ulrich

"I know, its just that this place is the last link I have to my past" said Aelita

/Aelita looked at Chase/

"Uh, besides you of course" said Aelita

/Chase grinned/

"No problem princess" said Chase

"Alright, lets just head back to Kadic" said Odd

/The group nodded, and started walking back towards Kadic/

"So did you hear about Jennifer and Chase?" asked Jeremie

"Yep, I knew I heard wedding bells somewhere!" said Rebecca

/Jennifer and Chase blushed/

"Seriously though, congrats" said Miranda

"Thanks" said Jennifer shyly

* * *

/Five Minutes Later/

/The group got to Ulrich and Odd's room when they heard a voice/

"Hello son" said Heinrich

/The group turned to see Heinrich pointing a gun at the group/

"This again, Corporal?" asked Chase

"Ghost, just shut up" said Heinrich

"Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be in jail?" asked Ulrich

"Shut it boy!" said Heinrich

/Chase and Dylan pulled out their guns, and aimed them at Heinrich/

"You guys should get out of here" said Dylan

"What?! That's my dad!" said Ulrich

"Get out of here!" said Chase

/The group ran off, Yumi had to grab Ulrich's hand and make him follow him/

"Well, well, well, it looks like we got a Mexican standoff right now" said Dylan

"Looks like it Sergeant" said Heinrich

"Well Corporal, how do you think we can settle this?" asked Chase

/Heinrich grinned/

* * *

/The group stood outside near the vending machines as the police started to show up/

"A Mexican standoff?!" asked an officer

"Yes, that's what's happening in the dorm hall" said Jeremie

"We're gonna have to send a SWAT team in" said the officer

/The group lost the color in their faces/

"Don't! Two of them are my brother and step brother!" said Aelita

"I'm sorry, but this is a fragile situation that can-" said an officer

"One of them is my fiance!" said Jennifer

"I'm sorry, unless-" said the officer

/Several loud bangs cut him off/

"Oh my holy god" said the officer

"W- What just happened?" asked Ulrich

/The officer took out his radio/

"Get paramedics! And I need SWAT up here now!" said the officer

/The group had a look of worry as the officer ran off/

"We got to see if they're okay!" said Alexandr

"How in the hell do you suggest that we check?!" asked Odd

/The group looked thoughtful/

"Wait, here they come!" said Rebecca

/The group turned to see Chase and Dylan walking out of the dorm building, with police around them/

"Guys!" shouted Chase

/The group ran to Chase and Dylan, Jennifer basically tackled Chase in a hug, Rebecca did the same thing to Dylan/

"Woah! Calm down!" said Dylan

"I was so worried!" said Rebecca

"Me too!" said Jennifer

"What in the name of holy god himself, happened in there?!" asked Alexandr

/Chase and Dylan looked at each other, then looked at Ulrich with sadness/

"Ulrich, Ulrich I'm so sorry" said Chase

/Ulrich lost the color in his face/

"No" said Ulrich

"D- Did you kill him?" asked Yumi

/Chase and Dylan looked to the ground as Ulrich stumbled backwards/

"Ulrich? Talk to us, buddy" said Odd

"You- you killed my father?" asked Ulrich

"Ulrich, please try to understand that-" said Dylan

"It was my dad!" said Ulrich

/Dylan and Chase looked at the rest of the group/

"You killed him?!" asked Jeremie

"We didn't have any other choice" explained Dylan

"No other choice?! You murdered his father!" said Odd

/Chase and Dylan looked at Odd with massive anger/

"MURDER?! He aimed a fucking gun at us! He started the shooting!" said Dylan

"Were we just supposed to let him shoot us?! Is that what you wanted?!" asked Chase

"You could have just talked to him!" said Aelita

"We did! And then he shot at us!" said Dylan

"Calm down and-" said Odd

"Calm down?! You know what? You can fuck off!" said Dylan

/Dylan and Chase walked away from the group, and towards the forest/

"I can't believe they did that!" said Yumi

"Same here!" said Rebecca

/Jeremie and Aelita sighed and looked at the group/

"What were they supposed to do? Let him kill both of them?" asked Jeremie

"Well, I- Ugh!" said Ulrich

/Ulrich put his hands on his head and turned away from the group/

"I think we should go and look for them" said Sissi

/The group nodded, and started walking towards the forest/

* * *

/Ulrich finally woke up, he sat in his bed and panted heavily/

"U- Ulrich?" asked Yumi with grogginess

/Yumi turned on a lamp, then turned to Ulrich/

"Are you alright?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, just a nightmare" said Ulrich

/Yumi put a hand on his chest/

"Oh my god, it had to have been bad to have made you breath this heavily" said Yumi

"Y- Yeah" said Ulrich

/Yumi looked at Ulrich with worry/

"It was about your dad, wasn't it?" asked Yumi

/Ulrich sighed/

"Yeah, it was" said Ulrich

"What was it about?" asked Yumi

"The day he died" said Ulrich

/Yumi gasped softly/

"He's not here, he can't hurt you" said Yumi

"You're right, its just my mind screwing with me a little" said Ulrich

/Yumi smiled, then looked at Ulrich/

"Um, I do have something that I've been wanting to show you" said Yumi

"What?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom/

"Yumi?" asked Ulrich

/Ulrich didn't get an answer, so then he got up and also walked into the bathroom, to have a massive shock/

"Uh, wow" said Ulrich

/Yumi laughed as she held up around fifteen pregnancy tests, all of them read 'positive'/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	46. Chapter 46, Requiem

/\/\/\/\The Next Day/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group all sat in Yumi and Ulrich's living room/

"Alright, why did you drag us here?" asked Odd

/Yumi and Ulrich smiled at each other, then looked at the group/

"I'm pregnant!" said Yumi

/Aelita, Sissi, Miranda, Jennifer, and Rebecca all leaped out of their seats, and basically tackled Yumi to the group with a massive group hug/

"WHAT?!" asked Odd

"I'm gonna be a father" said Ulrich

/Dylan and Jeremie got out of their seats, and walked to Ulrich/

"Good luck" said Dylan

/Ulrich, Dylan, and Jeremie shared a laugh as Yumi was struggling to get away from the massive group hug/

"Guys? I know you're happy, but I still have a baby inside of me!" said Yumi

/The girls let go of Yumi, and sat next to her on the floor/

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be an aunt!" said Miranda

"You already are!" said Rebecca

"James and Wendy need to know about this!" said Aelita

"I already texted them!" said Jennifer

/Yumi chuckled/

"Can you people please calm down?" asked Yumi

/Rebecca looked at Michael, and grabbed him in her arms/

"You're gonna get a new cousin" said Rebecca

/Michael made a few baby noises in response/

"I can't believe this! We need to go out tonight to celebrate!" said Miranda

"Celebrate? I don't think that its very-" said Yumi

/Yumi was silenced by Miranda putting a finger over her mouth/

"Because I got some news too" said Miranda

"What is it?" asked Odd

/Miranda took a piece of paper from her purse/

"I'm officially divorced, and single!" said Miranda

"Really?" asked Ulrich

"Yep! And I'm gonna get some drinks in me tonight" said Miranda

"Count me in" said Jennifer

/Yumi looked thoughtful/

"Screw it, I'll come with" said Yumi

"Wait, are you even allowed to drink yet? Because of the baby?" asked Ulrich

"I- Ugh, you're right, I guess we can find a nice restaurant or something" said Yumi

"Great, we were gonna force you to come with anyway" said Rebecca

/Yumi had a questioning look on her face/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\In Amiens France/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/A man was walking across a bridge, he saw the ruins of the factory/

"This is gonna be good" said Alexandr

/Alexandr ran for the ropes, he jumped on them and slid down, then he ran into the elevator/

"Crap, I forgot that it was still broken" said Alexandr

/Alexandr shrugged as he pressed the down button, after a loud screeching sound, the elevator started going down/

"Huh, I guess Belpois didn't break it enough!" said Alexandr

/Alexandr laughed as the elevator stopped at the computer room/

"Now, lets make sure that history repeats" said Alexandr

/Alexandr walked to the supercomputer, and turned it on/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	47. Chapter 47, Rebirth

/Alexandr stared at the supercomputer, as the all-familiar XANA symbol started to glow/

"Why? Why have you awakened me?" said a voice

/Alexandr grinned as he looked at the symbol/

"I'm figuring that you want some revenge?" asked Alexandr

"The warriors? WHERE ARE THEY?!" snarled XANA

"Calm down, I'll help you lure them here" said Alexandr

"Where's Aelita? Franz? SERGEI FEDEROV?!" asked XANA

"Aelita's in America, and Franz and Federov are both dead" said Alexandr

/XANA took a look at Alexandr/

"You were one of them, weren't you?" asked XANA

"And I also was, and is, your top general" said Alexandr

/Alexandr heard a shuffling noise coming from the scanner room/

"I'll be back" said Alexandr

/Alexandr ran for the ladders, he climbed down into the scanner room to see a person walk out of the scanners, Alexandr's eyes went wide in massive shock/

"What?! How are you here?!" asked Alexandr

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\In New York/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group laughed as Dylan was finishing a joke/

"-And then I thought, 'Wow, how could he get his head through that!'" said Dylan

/The group laughed, as a familiar white light engulfed them/

* * *

/The group froze as they stood in the police station, they looked at each other with fear/

"Tell me, for the love of god, tell me that wasn't what I think it was" said Chase

"What was what?" asked Sissi

"I- I think it was!" said Aelita

/The group looked at each other with a mixture of wide eyes, and pure fear/

"I'm heading to France" said Chase

"I'll come with" said Dylan

/Chase and Dylan tried to run for the doors, but the group stopped them/

"We're all coming with" said Jeremie

"No, its way too dangerous" said Dylan

"What's too dangerous?" asked a voice

/The group turned to see Wendy and James looking at them/

"What are you two doing here?" asked Miranda

"We followed you guys" said Wendy

"Now what's so dangerous?" asked James

/The group sighed/

"You remember all of those things we told you? About Lyoko?" asked Aelita

"Yes" said James and Wendy

"Somebody turned the supercomputer back on, we literally just went back in time" said Ulrich

/James and Wendy went wide eyed, and started to have a look of excitement/

"Wow!" said Wendy

"We- I- We just went back in time?!" asked James

"Yes, and now we're all going to France to try and figure this out" said Rebecca

"Can we come?" asked Wendy

"I'm gonna take it that we'll be forced to hear it, until we take you?" asked Jennifer

"Basically" said Wendy

/Chase and Jennifer looked at each other, sighed, and looked back at their children/

"I guess, but you do exactly what I say when we get there" said Chase

/Wendy and James nodded/

"I'm gonna book some flights, you guys go and get packed" said Jeremie

/The group nodded/

* * *

/Three Days Later/

/The group was sitting in the plane as it started to go on final approach to the Amiens airport/

"I knew Alexandr was crazy, but this is a new level" said Odd

"I know, but we beat XANA twice already, so I'm prepared to do it a third time" said Rebecca

/The group smiled at each other, but then the smiles turned into a frown, very quickly/

"I'm gonna kill that guy once I see him" said Chase

"I don't blame you, the prick had it coming" said Dylan

/Wendy tapped Chase's shoulder, until he turned around and looked at the two wide eyed teens behind him/

"Its true" said Wendy

"You have killed people before, haven't you?" asked James

/Chase sighed/

"Yes, I have" said Chase

"I thought you were just making a really bad joke when you told us" said James

"I wasn't, and I'm sorry" said Chase

/James and Wendy looked at each other with wide eyes, just as Chase turned around and the plane started landing/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	48. Chapter 48, Revelation

/Four Hours Later/

/The group was walking through the Kadic gates/

"Wow, fancy" said James

"Its a French school" said Sissi

/The group walked through the courtyard/

"Wow, it looks like it hasn't aged a day!" said Miranda

"I know, its really creepy" said Aelita

/The group saw an old man walking towards them, Sissi gasped/

"DADDY!" squealed Sissi

"Sissi?! What are you all doing here?!" asked Principle Delmas

/Sissi ran to her father and engulfed him in a hug/

"Wha- why- what are you all doing here?!" asked Principle Delmas with dumbstruck

"Um, we all just wanted to visit" lied Jennifer

/Delmas looked at Jeremie and Aelita, holding Kylie/

"Jeremie Belpois, and Aelita Stones?!" asked Principle Delmas

"Its Aelita Belpois now, mister Delmas" said Aelita

"Its really nice to see all of you again, and who are those two babies, and those two kids?" asked Principle Delmas

"This is Kylie, she's mine and Jeremie's daughter, and the other baby is Michael, he's Rebecca and Dylan's son" said Aelita

"And this is James and Wendy, mine and Chase's children" said Jennifer

/Dylan walked up to Delmas/

"Are you still the principle here?" asked Dylan

"Yes I am, Enheart, and don't forget that I remember how much trouble you, your brother, and my son in law were" said Principle Delmas

"You remember it?! I thought you forgot!" said Chase

"Forgot?! You're still talked about around here!" said Principle Delmas

"Seriously?" asked Chase

"Yes, a lot of the students here have at the very least heard about you, and you and your brother still have a few of those rifleman trophies in the cabinets" said Principle Delmas

"That's nice to hear" said Chase

/Jeremie checked his watch/

"Um, it was really nice to meet you again, but we need to go somewhere" said Jeremie

"I know, but it was really nice to see you all again" said Principle Delmas

"Same to you sir" said Yumi

/Principle Delmas nodded, gave Sissi a kiss on the cheek, and then started walking back towards the admin building/

"Huh, I figured he would have retired by now" said Jennifer

"Who was that guy?" asked James

"He was the principle when we were here, and it looks like he still is" said Ulrich

"Oh, he seems nice" said Wendy

"As long as you stay on his good side" said Odd

/The group walked in the forest/

* * *

/The group was walking, until Aelita and Chase stopped at a park/

"This is where the Hermitage was, wasn't it?" asked Aelita

"Yeah" said Yumi

/Chase and Aelita slowly walked into the park, they took a good look around/

"Huh, I figured people would be here" said Chase

"Same here" said Aelita

/Aelita and Chase sat down on a bench/

"Are you two okay?" asked Ulrich

/No answer/

"Guys?" asked Ulrich

/Aelita and Chase looked at Ulrich/

"Huh? I was just thinking" said Chase

"I asked if you two were okay" said Ulrich

/Aelita sighed/

"Yes, but I guess I still miss the Hermitage" said Aelita

/Jeremie sat down next to Aelita, and cupped her cheek/

"I miss it too, but you still have us" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled/

"You're right, thanks" said Aelita

"Not a problem" said Jeremie

/Aelita and Jeremie deeply kissed/

"Uh guys? PDA" said Miranda

/Aelita and Jeremie broke the kiss with a blush, then them along with Chase stood up, and the group continued walking towards the factory/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/Five Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\

/The group stood on the bridge, taking in the sight of the all but destroyed factory/

"Is this it?" asked James

"Yep, it is" said Yumi

/The group walked to the ropes/

"You think that its safe?" asked Ulrich

"If Alexandr got in there, then I'd place good money on it" said Chase

"Good" said James

/James and Wendy ran towards the ropes, they jumped onto them and slid down onto the floor of the factory/

"Wow, not bad guys!" said Sissi

"Thanks" said Wendy

/The rest of the group got on the ropes, and also slid down/

"This is bringing back a lot of memories" said Chase

"How are you even running with a fake leg?" asked Odd

"I've adjusted" said Chase

/The group shrugged as they ran into the elevator, and Ulrich pressed the down button/

"What if he's down there?" asked Aelita

/Dylan pulled out his M1911/

"Then I'll deal with it" said Dylan

/Dylan pulled out his old M9, he held it out to Chase who grabbed it and cocked it/

"Thanks" said Chase

/The group saw the elevator doors open, then they slowly walked into the server room/

"Wow, it looks like how we left it" said Jeremie

"I know, but its so cold in here!" said Odd

"That's because there's no heat from the supercomputer" said Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed with realization/

"The supercomputer!" said Aelita

"Hold on, I can't turn it off if a tower is activated" said Jeremie

/The group heard a loud groan come from the scanner room/

"I'll head down there" said Dylan

/Dylan walked to the ladder and climbed down, the person he saw that was lying in the scanner, shocked him to the core/

"Oh my holy god" said Dylan

/Dylan took a good look at the person, who was opening his eyes/

"W- William?" asked Dylan

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	49. Chapter 49, Escalated Quickly

/William Dunbar slowly opened his eyes, to see Dylan pointing a gun at his face/

"What the hell? Where's Mason?" asked William

"Shut up!" said Dylan

/Dylan looked over his shoulder to see Yumi and Ulrich climbing down, when they touched the ground and turned, they went wide eyed/

"WILLIAM?!" asked Ulrich

"H- How are you here?!" asked Yumi

"How am I here? What do you mean? What the hell is going on?!" asked William

"You died, that's what's going on" said Dylan

/William lost the color in his face/

"The last thing I remember is hearing a loud bang, and seeing Chase across from me with a look of fear" said William

"When Mason killed you" stated Dylan

"Do you know where Alexandr is?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, I think he knocked me out and went into one of the scanners" said William

/Yumi went wide eyed and walked to the ladder/

"Jeremie! Chase! Aelita! We need you down here! NOW!" shouted Yumi

/Aelita, Jeremie, and Chase ran for the ladders, they climbed down one at a time, then looked at Yumi/

"Wow, you look like you've seen a ghost" said Aelita

"You're not far off there" said Yumi

/Jeremie, Chase, and Aelita looked at the man standing in the scanner, and instantly went wide eyed/

"What the fuck?!" asked Chase

"William?!" asked Jeremie

/Chase pulled out his M9, and aimed it at William/

"Somebody better start explaining, before I start shooting!" said Chase

"What in the hell is going on?!" asked William

"I saw you get your brains blown open!" said Chase

/William lost the color in his face/

"W- What?" asked William

"I saw you die" said Chase

"Wait, he looks older" said Yumi

/The group looked at William, and sure enough, he looked like an adult/

"That's because he went in the same situation Aelita went into, but he didn't have an age lock like how Franz put in" said Jeremie

"So, he's been stuck in there?!" asked Dylan

/William cleared his throat/

"I had WiFi, so I kept myself entertained" said William

"How was he in there?" asked Aelita

"I don't know, but-" said Jeremie

/Jeremie's eyes went wide/

"Jeremie Belpois! You weak minded fool!" said Jeremie to himself

"What is it?" asked Ulrich

"His character card! XANA probably hacked it to try and make William his general again!" said Jeremie

"He did try, a lot" said William

"We should tell the others" said Yumi

/The group nodded, and walked to the ladder/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\Five Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group stood in the server room, all of them looked at William with wide eyes/

"Who is this person?" asked Wendy

"That's an old friend of ours, his name is William Dunbar" said Jennifer

"The guy who loved aunt Yumi?" asked Wendy

/The group laughed as Ulrich, William, and Yumi blushed/

"So who are the brats?" asked William

"They're your nephew and niece" said Chase

"Really? Not bad" said William

/Jeremie looked at the monitor/

"Well, this is gonna bring back some memories" said Jeremie

/Jeremie turned the monitor on, the the holomap came on as well/

"Huh, this is new" said James

"You should have seen it when we first found your dad" said Odd

/Jeremie brought up a video feed, and saw Alexandr in the main floor/

"Alexandr's on the main floor of the factory" said Jeremie

"Chase, Ulrich, you two are coming with me" said Dylan

/Chase, Ulrich, and Dylan ran for the elevator/

* * *

/Alexandr was standing and looking blankly at a wall, then the group ran out of the elevator and walked up to him/

"I figured you'd be hiding in Lyoko" said Ulrich

"You were a little wrong about that" said Alexandr

/Dylan handed Chase the M1911, then Chase aimed it at Alexandr as he turned to face them/

"You won't kill me, and you know it will-" said Alexandr

/Alexandr was cut off by a loud bang, then his body fell to the ground with a loud thump as Dylan and Ulrich looked at Chase/

"Well, that escalated quickly" said Ulrich

/Chase frowned as he looked at Alexandr, who was holding up an arm towards Chase/

"Adios, asshole" said Chase

/Chase aimed the M1911 at Alexandr's head, then pulled the trigger to make another loud bang, then he gave the gun back to Dylan, and the three of them started walking back to the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	50. Chapter 50, Back in Time?

/Chase, Dylan, and Ulrich walked out of the elevator into the server room, the group stared at them/

"Where's Alexandr?" asked Yumi

"He won't be a problem to us, or anyone, anymore" said Chase

/The group went wide eyed, then looked at Jeremie/

"So, what about XANA?" asked Ulrich

"I'm gonna have to send two of you inside" said Jeremie

"Who?" asked Odd

/Jeremie looked at Wendy and James/

"No, goddamn, way," said Jennifer

"They're young enough so that they can-" said Jeremie

"Belpois, this is not going to happen" said Chase

/Wendy and James looked at Chase and Jennifer/

"We can do it" said James

"No you can't" said Chase

"Yes we can, we've seen enough things to know how to-" said Wendy

"Maybe you've played enough video games to do something, but I'm not letting my son and daughter put themselves in danger!" said Jennifer

/James and Wendy had an infuriated look on their faces/

"I think they can do it" said Aelita

/The group looked at Aelita/

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Sissi

"No I'm not, they can get through it quickly" said Aelita

"But its my children we're talking about!" said Chase

"We can do it dad, we promise" said James

/Jennifer and Chase looked at each other, sighed, then looked back at James/

"Alright, but the second we hear that you're in trouble, then we're pulling you out!" said Chase

/James and Wendy smiled/

"Thanks guys!" said James and Wendy

"Be careful!" said Jennifer

"Alright, I'll set up the character cards and then send them in" said Jeremie

/James and Wendy ran to the ladders, then started climbing down/

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/Two Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\

/James and Wendy landed in the Ice Sector, they went wide eyed as they looked around/

"Wow, this is pretty cool!" said James

"What do we look like?" asked Wendy

/James and Wendy looked at each other, James had a bazooka, and Wendy had a USP 45/

"Why does she get the gun?" asked James

"It's not my decision" said Jeremie

/Wendy and James shrugged, then started running/

"So this is what you guys did for a living?" asked Wendy

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Suits me just fine!" said Wendy

/Wendy and James stopped when they saw a Krab/

"What do we do?!" asked Wendy

/James took Wendy's gun, then shot the Krab until it exploded/

"You jerk! I wanted to do that!" said Wendy

/Wendy snatched her gun from her brother, just as they saw three Blocks appear/

"Lets have some fun" said James

/James and Wendy charged at the Blocks/

* * *

/The group was standing in the server room/

"So he's dead?" asked Miranda

"Yeah, I'm sorry" said Chase

/Miranda put a hand on her head/

"Well, at least he's not gonna be an asshole to any of us again" said Miranda

"Yeah, but it still kinda sucks" said Rebecca

"I know, but he did reactivate XANA, and put the entire world in danger" said Jeremie

"I did what had to be done, nothing more" said Chase

"Whatever you say" said Sissi

/The group looked back at the monitor/

* * *

/James and Wendy ran to the tower, they entered it and took a look around/

"Uh, wow" said James

"Now what do we do?" asked Wendy

"Just walk to the middle of the platform" said Jeremie

/James and Wendy walked to the platform, and started floating upwards/

"This is fucking cool" said James

"Damn right" said Wendy

"You better watch your language!" they heard Jennifer say

/James and Wendy shared a laugh as they got to the top platform/

"What now?" asked James

"Now you need to-" said Jeremie

/The two teens heard a loud screeching noise, then everything turned black/

* * *

/James and Wendy woke up in their normal clothes, they stood up and took a look around/

"What happened?" asked James

"I have no idea" said Wendy

/James and Wendy realized they were in the forest/

"Why are we here?" asked Wendy to herself

/The brother and sister heard noises from a short distance away/

"Who's there?" asked James

/James and Wendy saw a familiar face running towards them, the person tackled James and pointed a gun at his skull/

"Daddy?! What the hell happened to you?!" asked Wendy

/Wendy watched the rest of the group, including Laura, Alexandr, and William, running towards them/

"You're all so young!" said Wendy

"Get off of me!" said James

/Chase cocked the gun/

"Are you FSB?" asked Chase

"What?" asked James

/Chase groaned with anger/

"Are you gonna try and kill us or not!?" asked Chase

"No! Now get the hell off of me!" said James

/Chase stood up, then pointed his gun at Wendy and James as he walked back to the rest of the group/

"Is Federov still using children for stuff like this?" asked Dylan

"I have no clue" said Chase

"Who are you two?" asked Jennifer

/James and Wendy went wide eyed, then looked at Jeremie/

"What year is it?" asked James

"Uh, 2007, why?" asked Jeremie

/James and Wendy looked at the group with shock/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	51. Chapter 51, Party like its 2007!

/In the Server Room/

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID THEY GO?!" shouted Jennifer

"Calm down! I'll figure this out!" said Jeremie

/The group looked at each other with worry/

* * *

/In the Forest, 2007/

/The younger group looked at James and Wendy with shock/

"Bullshit" said Chase

"Its true, you and Jennifer are our parents" said James

"Seriously, I don't believe this at all" said Chase

"You're gonna have to explain this to us" said Ulrich

/James and Wendy sighed then started telling the group what happened, after about twenty minutes, they finally finished explaining/

"Uh, wow" said Odd

"I'M GONNA HAVE A DAUGHTER?!" asked Aelita

"Yeah, her name is Kylie" said Wendy

/Aelita squealed with happiness, then started hugging Jeremie as tightly as she could, he returned the hug with as much pressure/

"And me and Dylan? Wow, what's his name?" asked Rebecca

"His name is Michael" said James

/Rebecca and Dylan looked at each other, Rebecca gave a seductive grin and winked, then Dylan looked away with a blush/

"So how do we get back?" asked James

"It's gonna take a couple of days, but I'll get you back to 2024" said Jeremie

"Good" said Wendy

/The group started walking towards Kadic/

"So, you're my son?" asked Chase

"Yeah" said James

"Freaky" said Chase

"I know what you mean, I really do" said James

/Chase and James shrugged as they continued walking/

* * *

/In the Factory, 2024/

/Jennifer was nearly having a panic attack because of the massive worry she was having, Chase and Aelita were sitting next to her, trying to calm her down/

"Jenny, they'll be fine" said Chase

"How?!" asked Jennifer

"Trust me on this, we'll get them back" said Aelita

/Jennifer looked at Chase/

"Why didn't we make them stay here?!" asked Jennifer

"Jenny, I promise that they'll be back" said Chase

"Yeah! Its not like they're getting ripped apart" said Odd

/Jennifer went wide eyed, then feinted into Chase's arms/

"ODD!" said Yumi

/Yumi slapped Odd in the back of the head/

"No, No, No, you have to do it like this" said Sissi

/Sissi leaned her arm back, and slapped him in the back of the head harder/

"OW!" said Odd

"That will do it" said Yumi

/The group looked at either the monitor, or Jennifer/

* * *

/At Kadic, 2007/

/The group walked through the Kadic gates/

"This is what 2007 is like?" asked James

"Where's all of the tablets? Or the robot police?" asked Wendy

"Maybe its like that in 2024, but not back here" said Rebecca

/The group saw Sissi walking towards them/

"Is that aunt Sissi?" asked Wendy

"Aunt?!" asked Ulrich

/Sissi stopped in front of James and Wendy/

"Don't even tell me that there's more imperialist's here!" said Sissi

"Piss off" said Rebecca

"Shut up you British whore!" said Sissi

/Rebecca looked infuriated/

"Hey? Why don't you just fuck off?" asked James

"WHAT?! How dare you?!" asked Sissi

"Seriously, nobody here likes to see your ugly face, so please go fuck off" said Wendy

/Sissi felt tears in her eyes, so she turned around and ran/

"Wow" said Aelita

"Okay I take it back, I guess they really are my kids" said Chase

/James and Wendy laughed as they saw Chase's wide eyed expression/

"So we're stuck in the past for a few days?" asked Wendy

"Sorry, but you are" said Aelita

"Its not a problem" said James

"So where are James and Wendy staying?" asked Miranda

"I was thinking that they should stay with me and Aelita at the Hermitage" said Chase

/Aelita looked at Chase/

"Why can't they stay at Kadic?" asked Aelita

"Have you seen what Odd and Ulrich's room looks like?!" asked Chase

"What? I keep it clean!" said Odd

"You do got a good point" said Aelita

/James and Wendy looked at Aelita and Chase/

"Alright, just follow us" said Aelita

"Alright" said James

/The group started walking towards the Hermitage/

"So am I the only one who thinks that this is crazy?" asked Dylan

"Nope, not at all" said Yumi

/Jennifer turned her head to look at James and Wendy/

"Its alright, um, sweeties, you'll get back home soon" said Jennifer

/James and Wendy looked at each other with worry/

* * *

/In the Factory, 2024/

/The group looked at the monitor with shock/

"They're where?!" asked Chase

"2007, T- They met us!" said Jeremie

"Wha- how?! And how come we don't remember it?!" asked Jennifer

"I don't know, maybe I did something to make us all forget" said Jeremie

"Great" said Ulrich flatly

"I can fix it, but I need a couple of days" said Jeremie

/Jennifer lost the color in her face/

"Don't worry Jenny, they know how to take care of themselves" said Chase

"Yeah, and they got us to help them!" said William

"Even if its younger, more naive versions of us" said Ulrich

/Jennifer smiled/

"You're right, I'm just over reacting" said Jennifer

"We understand, I'd probably go nuts if Kylie ended up back in 2007" said Aelita

"Same here for Michael" said Rebecca

"Heh, women" said Odd

/All of the women in the group looked at Odd with anger, the guys were too busy laughing to look at him/

"Do you want to get your ass kicked by all of us?" asked Miranda

"No" said Odd with fear

"That's what I thought" said Miranda

/The guys all calmed down/

"We should probably head back to the hotel, it looks like we'll be here for a few days" said Jeremie

/The group nodded, and started walking towards the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	52. Chapter 52, Explaining, and PDA

/In 2007/

/The group walked into the Hermitage/

"Wow, its beautiful" said Wendy

"Thank you" said Aelita

/James and Wendy walked into the living room/

"We heard a lot about this place over the last few years" said James

"Really? Like what?" asked Chase

"Stuff like how you and her used to live here, and stuff like that" said James

"Yeah, I still can't believe that we'll move from here" said Aelita

"I still can't believe Chase loses a goddamn leg in Iran" said Alexandr

"Same here, and I still can't believe that we all end up living in New York City" said Chase

/The group nodded in agreement/

"So do you have any ideas on how we can get home?" asked Wendy

"I have a few, but like I said, its gonna take a couple of days" said Jeremie

"Damn" said James

/Franz and Anthea walked in through the front door, they stopped when they saw Wendy and James sitting on the couch/

"Who are these two people?" asked Franz

"Its a long story dad" said Chase

/Wendy and James went wide eyed as they saw Franz and Anthea/

"How so?" asked Anthea

"Well, they're from the future or something like that" said Odd

"And their apparently your grandchildren" said Aelita

/Anthea went wide eyed, then she ran to look at James and Wendy as Franz stood where he was/

"How are they here?" asked Anthea

"Beats me, but they're from the year 2024" said Ulrich

"How can you be certain that they are from the future?" asked Franz

"Because they told everything that happens to us" said Rebecca

"Wait, they never said anything about mommy and daddy" stated Aelita

/The group looked at James and Wendy/

"Why didn't you say anything about them?" asked Alexandr

"Um, I- I- uh" said James

/Wendy sighed/

"We heard from daddy that grandma and grandpa was killed by the Russians" said Wendy

/The group went silent, except for Aelita's gasp/

"W- What?" asked Aelita

"I don't know the exact details, I'm sorry" said Wendy

/Aelita immediately turned and ran to her parents, she engulfed them in a hug as Chase stood where he was, with a shocked expression/

"So, Sergei kills my parents?" asked Chase

"I'm sorry dad" said James

/The group took turns looking at Aelita and her parents in a group hug, and James and Wendy/

"Goddammit" said Dylan

"Mommy and daddy are gonna die!" said Aelita

/Aelita sobbed as she hugged her parents as tightly as she could/

"Aelita, don't worry about us" said Franz

"We want you to be the strong little girl we love, alright?" asked Anthea

/Aelita smiled a little/

"Alright" said Aelita

"Fucking FSB bastards, I'm gonna kill them all!" said Chase with anger

/James and Wendy went wide eyed/

"Wow" said James

"What's wrong?" asked Miranda

"Nothing, I just never realized that my dad was like that when he was a kid" said James

/Chase looked at James/

"Uh, son, I guess I'll move on sooner or later, but right now I am a soldier, and I kill the bad guys" said Chase

"I know, you told us all about it" said Wendy

"I did?" asked Chase

"Yeah, about how you were 'The Ghost', about how you were part of the operation that killed Bin Laden, and a lot of other things" said Wendy

/The group looked at Chase/

"What about a ghost?" asked Odd

"I guess I tell you later" said Chase

/Odd shrugged/

"And we know about Sergei" said James

"Holy hell, how much did I tell you?!" asked Chase

"A lot" said James

/The group laughed/

"Alright, I guess we should let them get some sleep" said Yumi

"Yeah, going back twenty years in time has to make anyone tired" said Jeremie

"You're not far off there uncle Jeremie" said Wendy

"Hey hold on a minute, you said that Aelita and Rebecca have kids, right?" asked Yumi

"Yeah" said Wendy

"Does anyone else in here have any children?" asked Yumi

"Yes, you and I think Miranda was planning for one" said Wendy

/Yumi and Ulrich went wide eyed, Miranda chuckled/

"I love babies" said Miranda

"We know, I love them too" said Rebecca

/Yumi looked at Ulrich/

"Um, we should start thinking of names" said Yumi

/Yumi and Ulrich shared a deep blush/

"We should let them get some sleep" suggested Ulrich

"Thanks" said Wendy

/Aelita and Chase walked up the stairs with Wendy and James/

* * *

/2024/

/The group was sitting in a hotel room with a worrying silence/

"2007, that was sure as hell a long time ago" said Miranda

"Yeah, I still remember how we blew up that FSB computer in Iran" said Ulrich

"And how Chase got covered in sewage" said Odd

/The group, except for Chase, started laughing/

"Yeah, yeah yeah, get it all out of your system" said Chase

"I'm sorry, its just a little funny" said Yumi

"I'm not saying it isn't" said Chase

"Hey, where's Dylan and Rebecca?" asked Jeremie

"They went back to their room, and they handed Michael to me" said Sissi

"I'll go and get them" said Aelita

/Aelita handed Kylie to Jeremie and got out of her seat, then she walked out of the room and stopped at the door next to the room they were in/

"What the hell is that?" asked Aelita to herself

/Aelita heard loud pounding noises in a row, and also the squeaking of a bed/

"What the?" asked Aelita

/Aelita put her ear to the door/

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! DYLAN!" said Rebecca in ecstasy

/Aelita went wide eyed/

"Oh, my, god, are they having sex?!" asked Aelita to herself

/Aelita backed away from the door, and awkwardly walked back to her and Jeremie's room/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	53. Chapter 53, Planning

/2024/

/The Next Day/

/Dylan woke up to see Rebecca's head on his chest, he watched her until she started opening her eyes/

"Good morning" said Dylan

/Rebecca sat up and stretched her arms with a yawn, then she laid her head back down on Dylan's chest/

"Good morning to you too" said Rebecca

/Rebecca and Dylan sighed/

"Last night was bloody amazing" said Rebecca

"Yeah, its a whole new spin on, 'You can't talk with your mouth full'" joked Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan shared a laugh/

"You're such a wanker" joked Rebecca

"I love you too" said Dylan

/Rebecca and Dylan sighed and started holding each other/

"Do you think we should get some breakfast?" asked Rebecca

"We could, or we could just lie here for a while" said Dylan

"What if someone comes looking for us?" asked Rebecca

"The door's locked" said Dylan

/Rebecca smirked/

"Sounds like a plan" said Rebecca

/Dylan and Rebecca tightened their hold on one another/

* * *

/2007/

/James and Wendy woke up/

"Good morning" said Wendy

"Morning sis" said James

/Wendy sat up in her bed, and James sat up off of the floor/

"How did the floor feel?" asked Wendy

"Its actually kind of comfortable, and this blanket is-" said James

"I get it, you really liked sleeping on the floor" said Wendy

/James smirked/

"We should go and get some breakfast" said Wendy

"Yeah, I think I heard voices a few minutes ago" said James

/James and Wendy got up from their spots, and started walking out of the room/

/\/\/\/\/\/\Ten Seconds Later/\/\/\/\/

/Aelita, Chase, Anthea, Franz, Jeremie, and Yumi noticed James and Wendy waking down the stairs/

"Morning guys" said Yumi

"Morning" said Wendy and James

/Wendy and James walked over to the living room, and sat down on the couch/

"How did you sleep?" asked Chase

"We slept good, daddy" said Wendy

/Chase smirked/

"'Daddy'? Wow, that's something to get used to" said Chase

"Same here, I'm a grandmother!" said Anthea

"I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I'll have a daughter named Kylie" said Aelita

"I got a couple of pictures on my smartphone of her" said Wendy

"Really? Can you show me?" asked Aelita

/Wendy smiled as she pulled out her phone, she opened the photo album and showed it to Aelita, who went wide eyed/

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" said Aelita

"I KNOW!" said Wendy

/Wendy and Aelita squealed with happiness, then Aelita turned to give Jeremie a bone crushing hug/

"Is this normal for you people?" asked James

"Eh, kinda" said Chase

/The rest of the group continued to look at the scene/

* * *

/2024/

/Three Hours Later/

/Chase, Ulrich, and Odd were standing on the bridge to the factory/

"Goddammit, I hope they're alright" said Chase

"I hope the same thing, but we know that they are" said Odd

"Yeah, they got the younger versions of us to make sure they don't get hurt" said Ulrich

"I guess you're right, but I just can't help but worry" said Chase

/In the Server Room/

"Where's Dylan and Rebecca?" asked William

"I don't think that they, um, are available" said Aelita

"So, how can we get them back?" asked Jennifer

"I'm thinking that we can send you and someone else into Carthige, and then I'll tell you the rest" said Jeremie

"Carthige? Are you sure?" asked Sissi

"Its our only shot" said Aelita

/The group looked at each other with worry/

* * *

/2007/

/James, Wendy, Chase, Jennifer, Aelita, and Jeremie walked out of the Hermitage/

"Where are we going?" asked Wendy

"We got word of an FSB camp, somewhere in Texas" said Jeremie

"And we thought that you guys might want to help us out" said Aelita

/James and Wendy looked at each other, then looked back at the group/

"The FSB? Those are Russians, right?" asked James

"Yeah, and they can-" said Jeremie

"When do I kill them?" asked James

/The group went wide eyed/

"Yep, he's my son for sure" said Chase

"So, its in Texas?" asked Wendy

"Specifically, its near the city of Dallas" said Jeremie

"Hey! I'm from there!" said Jennifer

"Really?" asked Dylan with surprise

"Yeah, didn't I ever tell you?" asked Jennifer

/Dylan looked thoughtful/

"Actually, I think you did" said Dylan

"I think you're right, now we should probably get moving" said Jennifer

/The group nodded, and started running towards the factory/

* * *

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	54. Chapter 54, Texas, and familiar faces

/2007/

/Chase, Jennifer, Miranda, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, James, and Wendy landed in the city of Dallas, Texas/

"Welcome to Texas! HOME SWEET HOME!" shouted Jennifer

"Eh, I guess we were going to have to see sometime" said Ulrich

/The group looked around/

"Where are we?" asked James

"I think we're on the outskirts, but don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand" said Jennifer

"I hope so, Jenny" said Chase

"Trust me, I know where we're going" said Jennifer

/The group shrugged as they started walking towards the city of Dallas/

* * *

/2024/

/Yumi, Aelita, Chase, Odd, and Dylan landed in Carthige/

"Huh, just like old times" said Odd

"Oh, my, fucking, god!" said Chase

/The group looked at Chase, and saw that he had both of his legs/

"W- Why is my leg back?!" asked Chase

"I don't know, it could be your character card!" said Jeremie

/Chase lifted up his leg a little/

"Huh, I missed it" said Chase

"I bet" said Odd

"Alright, where are we heading?" asked Dylan

"North" said Jeremie

/The group started running/

"Am I even safe to be in here? With the baby and all?" asked Yumi

"Yes, but you're gonna have to be careful" said Jeremie

"Alright then" said Yumi

/The group continued running/

* * *

/2007/

/The group was walking through downtown/

"How many Russians are there?" asked Ulrich

"Around thirty or forty" said Jeremie

"How did they put a camp in Texas?" asked James

"Who knows, they have enough resources to do something like this" said Chase

"That sucks" said Wendy

"Yep, it does" said Aelita

/The group saw Daily Plaza/

"Huh, this place is blowing my mind! it certainly blew a president's mind!" said Odd

/The group, except for Odd, groaned/

"You and your horrible jokes" said Jennifer

"Is he like this in 2024?" asked Aelita

"Sadly, yes he is" said Wendy

/The group shrugged as they walked towards the plaza/

"How far away is the FSB base?" asked Chase

"Around ten miles" said Jeremie

"Ugh, I really hate walking!" said Miranda

"No problem, there's a tram station about a block away from here" said Jennifer

"Good" said Ulrich

/The group started walking through Daily Plaza/

* * *

/2024/

/The group noticed a glowing podium, and a familiar face guarding it/

"You've got to be shitting me" said Yumi

/Alexandr turned to face the group/

"How are you here? I shot you in the face!" said Chase

"Lord XANA made a few adjustments to my-" said Alexandr

"Blah, blah, fucking blah! I honestly don't care" said Odd

"The only thing I care about is killing you again, but this time I'm making sure that you stay dead! _Comrade_!" said Chase

/Alexandr chuckled as he pulled out his pistol/

"You want to try and kill me? You stupid American?" asked Alexandr

"It would have been quick, but now, now I'm going make you suffer!" said Aelita

/Chase looked at Aelita with surprise/

"Wow, that was a little dark" said Chase

"He tried to rape me! So yes, this is a little personal" said Aelita

"Fair enough" said Chase

/Alexandr chuckled/

"What's so funny?" asked Odd

"Nothing, its just that I have a couple of friends to help me" said Alexandr

"Who?" asked Dylan

/The group watched in shock as Sergei Federov, and John Mason, walked up to stand next to Alexandr/

* * *

/2007/

/The group was sitting inside of a tram/

"So, this is Dallas?" asked Ulrich

"Yep, I love this place" said Jennifer

"Everything's bigger in Texas" stated Aelita

"Damn right" said Jennifer

/The group sighed/

"So, um, you're my daughter huh?" asked Chase

"Yes daddy" said Wendy

"You're not dating yet, are you?" asked Chase

"Not yet" said Wendy

/Chase shrugged/

"Good, very good" said Chase

/Aelita leaned over to Wendy/

"Don't get mad over it, you should have seen it when I started dating Jeremie" said Aelita

/Wendy and Aelita started giggling/

"I bet he was pretty bad, you should have seen it when I was dating this guy named Henry" said Wendy

"How did that-, never mind, I think I know what he did" said Aelita

/Aelita and Wendy started giggling again/

* * *

/2024/

/The group stared at Alexandr, Mason, and Sergei with shock/

"You're dead, I killed you!" said Chase

"You did, but lord XANA decided to make a clone of me" said Sergei

"Then why in the hell is Mason here?" asked Aelita

"Lord XANA helped me get pardoned" said Mason

"PARDONED?!" asked the group

"Well, prison break with some Al Qaeda operatives, it was in Iran" said Mason

/Sergei looked at Chase/

"You look a lot older" said Sergei

"Its been over a decade and a half" said Chase

"So, when do we start fighting?" asked Mason

/The group, along with Alexandr, Mason, and Sergei, all took out their weapons and aimed it at each other/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	55. Chapter 55, Do Svidaniya

/2007/

/The group got off of the tram, and looked at a warehouse/

"Huh, it pisses me off to know that the Russians have a set up here" said Jennifer

"Same here" said James

"How are we gonna do this?" asked Odd

"Just by kicking down the front door" said Dylan

/Chase and Dylan walked to the entrance/

"Really? That's your plan?" asked James

"What's so bad about it?" asked Chase

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that there's a ton of Russians behind that door?" asked Wendy with sarcasm

/Chase rolled his eyes/

"Fine, I guess we'll do it the boring way this time" said Chase

"Thank you" said Wendy

/The group snickered as Chase had an annoyed look on his face/

"I thought my daughter was gonna be a 'daddy's girl'" joked Jennifer

"No, that title belongs to James" said Wendy

/The group chuckled as James matched Chase's frown/

* * *

/2024/

/The group watched Sergei, Alexandr, and Mason/

"Guys, this is something that me and Dylan need to do" said Chase

"What?! Why do-" said Aelita

"Please, just let us deal with this" said Chase

/The group looked at each other, then looked back at Chase and Dylan, then they all backed up to the entrance of the room/

"So, who dies first?" asked Dylan

"Brave words from two walking dead men" said Sergei

"You don't fare much better" said Dylan

"Your dad didn't either" said Mason

/Dylan started laughing/

"What's so funny?" asked Mason

"He found us, MY DAD DIDN'T DIE!" shouted Dylan

/Mason had an infuriated look/

"Y- You're bluffing" said Mason

"You didn't win, face it" said Chase

/Mason had an infuriated look/

"Well then, I'll finish you off and then I'll-" said Mason

/ Dylan started firing, then him, Chase, and everyone else took cover/

"KILL THEM! NOW!" shouted Alexandr

"Did you seriously have to do that?" asked Chase

"I couldn't resist!" said Dylan

* * *

/2007/

/The group was sitting on a ledge, looking over the FSB personal walking around in the base/

"Okay, how do you guys think we should do this?" asked Odd

"Find a target, then eliminate them" said Dylan

"Is this what you normally do?" asked Wendy

"Yeah" said Ulrich

/The group looked back at the personal, but then Jennifer gasped/

"Oh my holy god" said Jennifer

"Jenny? What is it?" asked Chase

"I- I see my dad down there!" said Jennifer

/The group went wide eyed as they looked at Jennifer's father/

* * *

/2024/

/Mason and Dylan were in a deadlock for Dylan's pistol, the rest of the group along with Chase was still engaging Sergei and Alexandr/

"You ruined me" said Dylan

"It was well deserved, you-" said Mason

/Dylan pulled the trigger, causing a round to go through Mason's kneecap, Mason screamed in pain and then fell to the ground/

"You bastard!" said Mason

/Dylan shoved the pistol in Mason's mouth/

"This isn't for everyone you killed, its not for Chase, its not for my dad. This one is for me!" said Dylan

/Dylan pulled the trigger/

/Alexandr and Odd were aiming at each other/

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" asked Alexandr

"What are _you_ waiting for?!" replied Odd

/Alexandr put his AK47 down, and kicked it to Odd/

"SHOOT ME! Now!" said Alexandr

"You're insane!" said Odd

/Alexandr laughed maniacally/

"DO IT! KILL ME!" shouted Alexandr

/Odd fired off an arrow, and watched as Alexandr dropped to the ground/

"I'm sorry" said Odd

/Sergei was over Chase, he was punching him several times in a row, then he pulled Chase's M1911 from his holster and aimed it at his skull/

"Time to die, _comrade_!" said Sergei

/Sergei grinned, then frowned as he felt a bullet from Dylan's M9 go through his chest. Sergei fell off of Chase as the group ran to him/

"Are you okay?!" asked Miranda

"Y- Yeah, I'm good" said Chase

/The group heard Sergei cough as Chase picked up his M1911/

"What do we do with him?" asked Yumi

/Chase aimed the gun at Sergei's face/

"Fuck you" said Chase

"Don't, please don't kill-" said Sergei

/Chase pulled the trigger, causing the group to jump a little with surprise/

* * *

/2007/

/The group sighed and then looked at Jennifer/

"What do you want to do about this?" asked Aelita

/Jennifer stared at her father/

"I want to kill them all" said Jennifer

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
